EL COMIENZO
by shinigami.pastrana
Summary: Scarlet ve morir a sus padres a manos de su prima para desatar el poder dentro de ella una invocadora poderosa en todo el mundo podrá controlar su poder? podrá tratar de no herir a sus seres queridos ? ¿ que controla a quien ?
1. Presentación y detalles

Hola como están e.e ? bueno yo aquí e decidido escribir una historia basada obviamente en league of legends bueno se tratara de varias relaciones entr un yuri básicamente bueno yo también entraré en la historia :3 no diré más de eso ajaja bueno los campeones por mas que vallan pasando muchos años si son campeones de la liga nunca embejeseran eso y ademas para aclararles por hay jaja si tienen dudas comenten o critiquen lo que quieran pero insultos no :c bueno las parejas serán [ irelia x syndra ] [ Vi x Caitlyn ] [ Zyra x Elice ] [ Leona x Diana ] [ Lux x Ríven ] [ Sejuani x Quinn ] [ Ashe x Katarina ] [ LeBlanc x Ahri ] [ Cassiopea x Nami ] [morgana x kayle ] y [ Miss Fortune x -] el ultimo es sorpresa :3 y por ultimo les aviso que publicaré un capítulo cada semana los sábados por la mañana nose tipo 11 o 10 de la mañana bueno y nada eso nomas espero que les guste la historia ya que cada personaje tiene distintas personalidades asique disculpen si no es lo que esperaban y la ortografía si disculpen pero escribo del celular jeje bueno aquí me despido hasta luego

league of legends no es solamente un juego sino que es algo más un entretenimiento un juego en el que se puede imaginar mil cosas escribír y más así como yo he jugado varias veces Está historia se me vino a la mente porque la verdad en el juego hay algo entre estas parejas :3 oie ziii jajaj bueno ya muchas gracias y desde ya aviso que serán 100 capítulos y este tiene título asique contara como capítulo 1 y bueno ya que este capítulo cuenta de detalles y más les daré el capitulo dos :D mucha trama diversión acción una ¿película ? jajaj

por último los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a RIOT GAMES

si fueran míos ya tendría a estas parejas juntas :$ .


	2. Pérdida y sufrimiento

**Ciudad serca de Freljor**

 **Casa desconocida**

-no...no...que has echo que le has echo a MI FAMILIA ! - dijo una chica

\- que ? no crees que esta bien haberlo hecho ? ahora será más simple más fácil que hagas lo que quieras al igual que yo te lo e facilitado no crees ? - dijo otra chica

\- FACILITADO QUE ? QUE? NUNCA DIJE QUE LOS MATES POR QUÉ LO HAS ECHO POR QUÉ ? tu acaso no los querías ? son mi familia eres mi prima porque as matado a toda mi familia porqueee? porque Rosa ?- pregunto la chica muy asustada y furiosa

\- ajajá los mate porque quería ver el poder que tienes dentro tuyo pero tal parece que no fue lo que esperaba ni una reacción tuya los mate frente tuyo porque quiero ganarte se que tienes poder pero no lo has soltado todavía y eso me molesta mucho escúchame Romina cuando cumplas 20 te buscare pero no creas que te dejare en paz en ese transcurso y te derrotare hasta eso buena suerte jajajaj y me llevo esto - rosa se llevó consigo un hilo rojo de unos de los familiares de Romina esta también tenía uno rojo en su muñeca lo cual Rosa ya tiene dos y Romina la suya.

\- que poder no entiendo... - dijo Romina.

la chica estaba en medio de un charco de sangre alrededor sus padres sus 3 hermanos y su única hermana...muertos todos los vio morir los vio sufrir...Los vio asesinados a manos de su prima y porque ? por que no fue lo tan fuerte para evitarlo lo veloz para detenerla lo ágil para salvarlos no fue nada y a la vez perdió todo lo que tenia lo único que le quedaba era un hilo rojo en la muñeca regalo de parte de su hermana...Su única hermana su única familia...

\- por eso los has matado a todos para ver mi poder PARA VER UNA INSIGNIFICANTE COSA?! - dijo Romina en un tono frío bastante frío

estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo de sus músculos...estaba inconciente de si misma sus ojos se tornaron oscuros ya llegando a negros su cuerpo emanaba un aura negra reacciono tan rápido que siguió a su prima

Rosa al darse cuenta sonrió se dio media vuelta pero lo que encontró en frente suyo era algo inimaginable para ella vio a Romina tan cerca de su cara que veía los ojos de esta llenos de sufrimiento dolor furia pérdida tristeza miedo...

Romina actuó rápido de tal manera que en un segundo ya tenia a su prima en el piso

\- TU MERECES MORIR - dijo Romina furiosa

\- no serias capas de lastimarme - dijo su prima confiada en sus palabras.

al tiempo Rmina reaccionó a tal ofensa de su prima al decir eso y la levantó con su mano derecha y la tiro otra ves al piso dos tres cuatro veces la golpeó tan fuerte una sola ves que su prima ya tenia toda su cara con sangre por último iba a dar su último golpe pero algo sucedió

un hombre no...una maquina utilizada por un hombre o mujer lo que sea que este debajo de esa armadura detuvo el golpe final de Romina la tiro a un lado con mucha dificultad levantó a Rosa el hombre miro a Romina

\- las emociones son una debilidad humano -

al escuchar esto Romina se desmayo perdiendo así el color de sus ojos negros a marrones claros y borrando la aura oscura alrededor de ella

tan solo pudo dañar a su prima no tenia la fuerza suficiente no tenia lo que hay que tener para matar a un ser humano

en un lugar desconocido

\- señorita no cree que se a sobrepasado ?- dijo la maquina que tenia en brazos a Rosa

\- ajajá no es mejor así se que poder tiene y se que no será capas de matarme ni matar a nadie escúchame tengo que prepararme para el día en el cual ella pierda la vida -

\- porque le tiene odio señorita que le hizo ella a usted ? -

\- que me hizo ? me hizo lo que estás viendo viktor y no tengo que darle explicaciones a una máquina llévame de vuelta a Noxus -

* * *

Hola lectores gracias por leer el 2 capítulo de mi historia que les pareció ? por supuesto este es un capítulo corto ya que tiene un título "PERDIDA Y SUFRIMIENTO" y no me gustaría poner algo más que no tenga nada que ver con el título y ya que hablo de títulos todos los capítulos tendrán título bueno sin mas que decir me despido y Muchas gracias por leer las preguntas que pueden hacer o dudas o simplemente críticas serán contestadas bueno que tengan buen fin de semana !adiós¡


	3. Viaje conflictos y destino

Buenas gente como andan buen día ^^ aquí le traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia recién salida del horno ajajá este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el 2 y la verdad habrán capítulos mas largos y otros cortos pero no tanto ya que cada titulo de los capítulos dependerá de ello bueno sin mas que decir disfruten Público este 3 capitulo porque me pareció injusto los otros 2 ^^

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A RIOT GAMES

aclaración : Las ciudades Freljor Noxus Demacia Piltover Zaun Ionia Valoran ( donde esta la liga ) Ciudad De Bandle Bilgewater Monte Targon El Paso De Mogron Kalamanda Kumungu Decierto De Shurima Las Islas De Las Sombras El Vacío son el alrededor de la tierra ósea adentro pero en los bordes y en el medio la ciudad de Scarlet

Ejemplo : Valoran tiene a sus dos lados derecha y izquierda a Piltover y Demacia al lado de Demacia Ionia al lado de esta monte targon etc etc

Haci alrededor del mundo están las ciudades y en el medio la ciudad de Scarlet (en pocas palabras )

y finalizando todas las ciudades tienen la tecnología o algunas pocas tecnología o otro tipo de edificios o roles ^^ sin mas que decir por ahora disfruten del cap :3

* * *

 **En la liga**

en el instituto en una sala se encuentran dos mujeres una con armadura color rojo y amarillo y otra chica con una ballesta y lentes rojos con detalles negros

\- Vayne es momento de traerla - dijo la joven con armadura.

\- ya es hora ? que rápido pasa el tiempo hasta ayer se me hace que era un bebé y hoy ya tiene 19 años pero...Kayle tenemos un problema me acaban de decir que los familiares de Romina Scarlet fallecieron y ella...ella...esta inconciente me informaron del hospital que sobrepasó los límites de su cuerpo obviamente despertará con dolores musculares estrés y pérdida de memoria posiblemente -

\- que ha pasado esto no estaba en nuestros planes Vayne mañana por la mañana irás allá y la traerás y debemos descubrir que a pasado con eso...porque ? quien sería capas de matar ? tiene que ser uno campeón del instituto Vayne ten mucho cuidado y no le digas nada a nadie esto paso por culpa de nosotros que les dijimos a todos los de la liga y invocadotes que a vía una persona más poderosa que todos nosotros...ellos o el/ella quiere su poder por eso ha matado a los familiares de Scarlet tráela aquí y le enseñaremos lo que tiene que saber aquí estará más a salvo la podemos proteger todos y cuidar de la persona que quiere arrebatarle su poder la verdad me sorprende que ella tenga un 1000% de poder nosotros tenemos un 100% es imposible que ella tenga tanto poder en un cuerpo humano...bueno en fin Vayne irás mañana a buscarla cuando la encuentres dile quienes somos y bueno pasa por Freljord y quédate hay unas semanas o un mes aunque sea tendrá que aprender lo que es el frío ajajá no podré despedirme de ti mañana por la mañana ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender así que ten mucho cuidado llévate a Katarina y a Quinn por favor yo a reglare lo de Katarina tu habla con Quinn mándale saludos a Ashe y Sejuani de mi parte y diles que vengan -

\- esta bien Kayle entiendo hasta luego - se despidió Vayne saliendo de la sala

la liga es muy grande ya que hay muchos campeones y la mayoría son algo...extraños pero bueno...hay 4 salones de entrenamientos un comedor bastante grandes unas cancha para correr los dormitorios de cada campeón y bueno salones y la entrada a la grieta del invocado

pasando por el comedor para comer algo Vayne escogió su comida y encontró una mesa con la persona que esperaba encontrar

\- Hola Quinn - dijo Vayne

\- ha Hola Vayne como estas ? siéntate -

\- bien gracias me alegra encontrarte tengo que decirte algo -

\- emm que es me estas asustando con ese tono -

\- tranquila Kayle me dijo que tengo que traer a Scarlet a la academia y tengo que quedarme en Freljord me dijo que te llevará a ti y a Katarina -

\- ha Katarina ? como que Katarina? que le pasa a Kayle esta de broma? -

\- lo se yo lo pensé pero no dije nada porque es buena idea juntarnos nosotros para nose mantener una relación estable entre Freljord Demacia y Noxus la verdad será difícil pero se necesita tiempo y Kayle me a dado tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo -

\- cuanto ? -

\- un mes y unas semanas -

\- bueno está bien yo iré saldremos mañana por la mañana aunque será un poco difícil de lidiar con Katarina y más volver a ver a Sejuani en estos días de vacaciones me pensaba tomar unas en unos meces mas adelante pero párese que ya las tomare desde mañana -

\- si será algo así pero descansa Quinn mañana saldremos por la mañana provecho -

\- si igualmente Vayne -

 **En la oficina de Kayle**

\- me llamabas kayle ?- dijo una pelirroja con un atuendo bastante seductor

\- em si Katarina te llame porque quiero que vallas a buscar a Scarlet junto con Quinn y Vayne ellas irán y la encargada es Vayne paso en el camino se quedarán en Freljord y después vendrán aquí -

\- no yo no iré a Freljord yo soy de Noxus Ashe no me aceptaran en su territorio y además ese estúpido bárbaro que tiene al lado causará más problemas -

\- lo se Katarina pero confía en mi no pasará nada y si pasa valor me lo dirá y estaré allí si algo malo pasa escúchame...tu no tienes nada contra los Freljordianos y menos con Ashe y Sejuani tus asuntos son con Demacia y no con Freljord ya irás y nada mas es una orden -

\- ha esta bien pero si algo pasa y me molesta volveré así sin mas -

\- esta bien Katarina escúchame enséñale a Scarlet lo que tiene que saber tu la entenderás y comprenderás aunque no lo creas hazla reaccionar en estos momentos está en una difícil situación -

\- que situación ? -

\- te contare ella...-

Kayle le contó todo a Katarina sobre el accidente y el poder que tiene la joven al finalizar Katarina se fue a su dormitorio a descansar ya que mañana partirá

 **fuera de la academia**

\- bueno em Buenos días a las dos están listas ? -

\- si Vayne -

\- bien Quinn y tu Katarina ? -

\- mira si no estuviera lista no estaría aquí ahora -

\- em si tienes razón bueno adelante suban al auto -

\- bueno yo con Katarina nos sentamos atrás será mejor no -

\- como quieras Quinn me da igual donde te sientes -

\- em esta bien bueno Vayne tardaremos mucho en llegar no ? -

\- si Quinn pero esta ves vamos en auto la próxima iremos caminando ya que Freljord esta un poco lejos de la ciudad de Scarlet -

\- bien vámonos -

a lo lejos en una ventada de la academia se encontraba Kayle mirando a las tres chicas

\- buena suerte -

 **En la carretera por la noche**

\- oye Quinn duerme mañana podrás ver más el paisaje -

\- Es que todo esto es...maravilloso Katarina se durmió -

\- si lo se ten esta manta para que ustedes duerman mañana manejará Katarina no te preocupes estaré bien -

\- esta bien vayne Buenas noches -

Quinn ya que era su primera ves dormir en un auto en el asiento trasero ella estaba incómoda para más comodidad se acerco a Katarina ya que estaba lejos se acerco hasta sentir el brazo de Katarina posó parte de su cara en el cuello de Katarina y se durmió se durmió tan rápido por el cansancio pero no se dio cuenta que Katarina no dormía sino que pensaba y había escuchado la conversación de ella y Vayne

\- Vayne tienes alguna otra manta ? -

\- em si Katarina ten -

Vayne le dio una manta gruesa a Katarina y ella se cubrió primero para luego cubrir después a Quinn

\- ella esta en la liga desde hace mucho ella no conoce mucho el exterior ya que cuando murió su hermano y se convirtió en valor ella no vio otras ciudades Quinn le falta mucho por ver -

\- pero por lo menos tiene un familiar seca suyo Quinn esta protegida por su hermano y seguirá siendo protegida por el -

\- si Katarina igual que tu nos tienes a todos los de la liga por mas que seamos de otros lugares -

\- no confíes en nadie -

\- yo confío en ti en Quinn y en muchas personas mas pero eso no significa que no desconfíe en nadie -

\- buen punto Buenas noches Vayne -

\- Buenas noches Katarina -

 **Carretera**

 **6 : 25 am**

\- Katarina Quinn despierten -

las dos nombradas se despertaron a ver Quinn que estaba cerca muy cerca de Katarina se separo rápidamente Katarina ignoro el gesto ya que no le dio importancia

\- que pasa Vayne ? -

\- em tengo sueño -

\- ah era eso para en un lugar y cambiemos -

\- bien gracias Katarina -

Vayne estacionó el auto al lado de la cartera salió al mismo tiempo lo hizo Katarina intercambiaron asientos y también paso al asiento del copiloto Quinn estando ya en sus respectivos asientos Katarina arrancó vayne se durmió en cuestión de segundos y Quinn veía el paisaje

\- que tiene de interesante el paisaje -

Quinn se dio la vuelta para ver a Katarina manejando vio al frente y hablo.

\- no tiene nada interesante para ti pero para mi es como un lugar lleno de libertad -

\- puede se que acaso Demacia no es libre ?-

\- jajaja Demacia es libre pero ha reglas que cumplir Katarina demacia no es como Noxus que quiere todo lo que puede tener en sus manos y arrebatarle a los que lo tienen -

\- aunque no lo creas Noxus no es así Noxus manipula siempre a los que tienen lo que ellos quieren y luego lo utilizan o alguien que les llame la atención lo encuentran matan a su familia y luego lo hacen uno de los soldados de Noxus no debería decir esto a un demasiado pero estas muy equivocada tu crees en los cuentos que lees de Jarvan y luego te los crees busca información y cuando tengas pistas de que lo que dices o hallas creído es verdad te creeré pero ahora eso no es cierto -

\- tu piensas eso de Noxus pero porque estamos en guerra porque somos enemigo TU NO TIENES NADA CONTRA DEMACIA porque siempre quieren guerra ?-

\- mira Quinn las causas de las guerras entre Noxus y Demacia no es mi problema yo solo recibo órdenes y las cumplo -

\- y porque cumples lo que no quieres hacer ? -

\- eso no es asunto tuyo -

\- tienes razón pero escúchame Katarina si te entendí pero si algo pasa Demacia estará hay para ayudarte -

\- jajaja yo no necesito ayuda y menos de demacianos -

\- eso es lo que tu dices ahora pero no importa recuerda siempre lo que te dije -

-...-

después de la larga conversación entre Quinn y Katarina ya eran las 7:49 de la tarde Vayne despertó en unos minutos más y Katarina estacionó el auto al lado de la carretera para que Katarina vuelva atrás y Quinn se quedo en el mismo asiento después de manejar unas 2 horas llegaron a la ciudad.

 **10 : 05 pm**

\- em Katarina sabes donde queda el hospital central ?-

\- no Vayne porque ? no sabes donde queda ? -

\- ...no -

\- Excelente estamos pérdidas en una ciudad que no conocemos -

\- podemos preguntar a alguna persona no ? -

\- buena idea Quinn pero no veo ninguna por aquí... -

\- recorre más la ciudad haber si encontramos el hospital y sino a alguna persona -

Vayne recorrió unos minutos no encontró el hospital pero si a una anciana con varias cosas que llevar estacionó el auto en frente de una casa y salio le dijo a Katarina y Quinn que la acompañe corrieron hasta la anciana que estaba a unas dos cuadras de donde estación aron el auto

\- SEÑORA ey señora permita me ayudarla -

la señora se sorprendió al ver a las tres chicas vestidas de diferentes atuendos

\- ho gracias jovencitas mi casa esta por allí -

señaló la anciana a la casa y al lado estaba el auto de Vayne estacionado

\- Vayne de viste traer el auto... -

\- tienes razón Quinn -

\- bueno señora con mucho gusto la acompañaremos hasta allí -

\- Muchas gracias hija -

\- de nada señora estamos para ayudar -

mientras caminaban hasta la casa la señora volvió a hablar

\- mi nombre es Margaret mucho gusto...em -

las miro a las tres queriendo les decir algo paso unos segundos y Vayne se dio cuenta

\- a sí perdone mis modales mucho gusto soy Vayne -

\- y yo soy Quinn encantada de conocerla Margaret -

\- Katarina un placer -

\- ho bonitos nombres jovencitas son hermanas ? -

\- no señora -

\- ho parecían bueno em aquí está mi casa Muchas gracias por ayudarme tengan -

la señora sacaba su billetera pero Quinn la detuvo

\- señora la ayudamos por voluntad no por dinero -

Margaret sonrió

\- esta bien hija cualquier cosa que necesiten las podré ayudar -

en ese momento Vayne se dio cuenta que si necesitaba algo

\- disculpe Margaret sabe donde queda el hospital central ? -

\- si esta derecho pasan tres cuadras doblan hacia la derecha y encontrarán el hospital -

\- Muchas gracias señora -

\- de nada hija cuídense -

\- cuídese señora hasta luego -

\- igualmente señora hasta luego -

\- adiós -

después de despedir de Margaret subieron al auto siguieron las indicaciones de la anciana y llegaron a su destino

* * *

Hola yo de nuevo aquí ^^ bueno gracias por leer el capitulo número 3 espero les aya gustado como a mi hasta lego ^^ y bueno nos vemos el próximo sábado :3


	4. Encuentro personas e historia

Hola chicos como están :) esperaron musho ? jjaj bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 :3 este capitulo será un poco corto asique bueno aquí me despido yo :3

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A RIOT GAMES.

* * *

 **En el hospital central**

Katarina Vayne y Quinn entraron al hospital ya era tarde por ende no se permitían visitas ellas sabían eso pero planeaban preguntar a la enfermera y pasar la noche hay Vayne se aserco a la enfermera que estaba caminando por el pasillo de la entrada

\- disculpe señorita me puede decir cual es la habitación de Romina Scarlet por favor -

\- si déjeme ver pero no se permiten visitas a esta hora -

la joven enfermera hablaba mientras sacaba unos papeles de su carpeta en la mano

\- si señorita por eso me preguntaba si podíamos dormir aquí ya que no tenemos a donde dormir somos familiares de Scarlet -

\- ha por supuesto pero tendrán que dormir adentro de la habitación pero no despierten a la pasión te está en la habitación 15 entren con cuidado por favor -

Katarina y Quinn se adelantaron a la habitación y Vayne se quedo para preguntarle algo a la enfermera

\- disculpe señorita me podría decir el estado de Scarlet por favor si no es mucha molestia ? -

\- claro mire cuando entro aquí estaba inconciente de si misma hablaba cosas como " no pude " " no pude matarla " "no tuve la fuerza suficiente para matarla " "mató a mi familia " y más cosas ella hablaba pero trataba de levantarse y sus músculos no respondieron en la camilla la revisamos y no tiene herida sólo es sobre esfuerzo de su cuerpo gracias a dios no se esforzó más sino estaría ya paralítica tuvo mucha suerte me informaron los policías que ella no tiene familia ya que es adoptada y sus padres no tenían hermanos no tiene nadie familiar por lo visto quienes son ustedes ? -

\- somos su nueva familia señorita algo mas ? -

\- me alegra si algo más su casa fue destruida así que no creo que valla a casa y bueno ayudenla por mas que sea una enfermera ella me hablo sobre su vida y lo que paso cuiden la por favor y buenas noches ha y en dos días le darán el alta -

\- Muchas gracias -

Vayne estaba ya llegando a la habitación cuando vio a Katarina sentada durmiendo y Quinn en un sofá cama pequeño y había una silla al lado de la camilla donde estaba Scarlet

\- que mal te ves -

Vayne miro a Scarlet tenía vendas en los brazos por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver y finas gasas en su cabeza saco unas mantas de un armario y se las puso a Katarina y Quinn y sacó una mas para ella se acostó en el sillón y se durmió

 **5 : 30 am hospital central**

 **Habitación N * 15**

en la camilla ya estaba despierta Scarlet que ella era antes de madrugar y se acostumbro bastante bien miro a su alrededor y vio a tres personas una con ballesta y gafas rojas con detalles negros al lado sillón y supo quien era al instante miro para adelante y vio una chica vestida con unos toques de armadura y ropa celeste y blanco o plateado también supo quien era y miró a su otro lado y vio en el piso a una chica pelirroja con eso eran ¿ dagas ? y no lo pensó más se aserco un poco a la chica del sillón y movió un poco para despertarla y funcionó

\- em si ? -

Vayne no puedo aclarar su vista ya que estaba recién despertándose cuando recuperó su visión sobre salto al sorprenderse de que tenia a Scarlet serca suyo se asustó y reaccionó

\- perdone señorita em somos~

\- Vayne Quinn y Kararina verdad ? -

\- como ? como sabe nuestros nombres nunca nos has visto ? -

\- te lo contaré cuando despiertes a Quinn -

\- y katar~ -

\- esta despierta -

Katarina abrió los ojos de sorpresa como sabía ella que estaba despierta desde que se despertó... Vayne desperto a Quinn y esta se levantó

\- buen ya que se despertaron las tres contestaré tu pregunta Vayne decías...? -

\- como nos conoces como conoces nuestros nombres ? -

\- bueno las conozco porque mi madre me lo dijo -

\- tu madre ? -

\- si mi madre cuando cumplí 18 años me dijo que avia una academia una liga...una liga de campeones y que cada campeón tenía distintas formas de vestir y actitudes me dijo quienes eran uno por uno sus nombres y bueno fotos de ustedes me dijo sus nombres y eso nada mas después de eso busque información de ustedes me apareció una pagina nada mas asi que me filtre en esa página y saque leí todos los datos que tenia de cada uno de ustedes además de eso mi madre me dijo que un día vendrían a buscarme si alguna...si alguna tragedia pasaba ustedes saben quién la envío? ustedes saben quién la envío a matar a mi familia ? -

\- enviar a quien ? -

\- a mi prima quien envío a mi prima a matar a mi familia quienn ? -

\- no lo se nosotros no emos mandado a nadie a matar a tu familia -

\- ha lo siento pensé que.. olvidenlo que hacen aquí aque me vinieron a buscar ? -

\- te venimos a llevar para llevarte a la academia -

\- jaja yo no voy a ir a la academia no conozco a nadie además yo no dije que me llevarán no quiero ir y no iré déjenmen en paz -

\- oye sabemos lo que te paso no queremos llevarte a la fuerza pero si así lo deseas lo aremos asique vendrás con nosotros -

\- en dos día me dan el alta asique esperen a eso y me podrán levar a la academia si están de acuerdo ?-

\- bien de acuerdo -

\- Quinn ven acompañame a comprar unos cafés para tomar -

\- esta bien Vayne Katarina cuida de Scarlet por favor -

\- bien -

después de que Quinn y Vayne salieran de la habitación para traer cafés Katarina se preguntaba cómo sabía Scarlet que estaba despierta

\- te estarás preguntando porque sabía que estabas despierta no ? -

\- si -

\- bueno lo se porque como ya dije entre a una página de la liga y la filtre sacando datos de todos y bueno se todo de todos hasta lo que no saben ellos mismos -

\- mentiras y más ? -

\- si crees que miento es cosa tuya pero se que Swain no tiene a tu madre y Viktor no mató a tus hermanos...-

-...q~DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS DONDE ESTAS MIS HERMANOS MI MADRE? -

Katarina agarro a Scarlet del cuello y no tenia intenciones de dejarla

\- ahora me crees ? -

\- donde están ? -

\- todo a su debido tiempo Katarina yo no los tengo se quien los tiene pero no te preocupes ellos están y estarán bien -

\- no no están bien y yo los buscare -

\- los buscarás obedeciendo las ordenes de un noxiano como Swain ? -

\- tu no sabes nada -

\- claro que se y se que si sigues obedeciendo a Swain no conseguirás nada -

\- métete en tus asuntos -

\- jajaj me caes bien Katarina me caes muy bien jajja -

-...-

después de que Quinn y Vayne trajeron los cafés la enfermera vino a la habitación y reviso el estado de Scarlet y dijo que le darían el alta mañana asique tenía que descansar un poco y luego podría bañarse o cosas por el estilo Vayne Quinn y Katarina se ducharon y después Scarlet

\- Scarlet -

\- mm ? -

\- que paso -

\- que paso con que ? -

\- que paso en tu casa -

a Scarlet se le oscureció los ojos

\- después de que avia ido a un curso de profesor encontré a mi familia muerta a manos de mi prima lo único que recuerdo después de hay es que me transforme o algo y que ella buscaba un poder que yo tenia para derotarme y...la iva a matar pero una máquina apareció para detenerme y me dijo "las emociones son una debilidad humano " y luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas -

\- lo siento -

\- no nadie lo siente pero es lo que hay y hay que aseptar -.

\- m si tienes razón bueno nosotras vamos a comprar la comida y mañana te darán el alta -

\- si Vayne -

después de que comieron hablaron un poco la enfermera volvió la reviso mañana por la noche le darían el alta y ya en esta última noche Scarlet le contó toda su historia a Katarina Vayne y Quinn

* * *

Hola bue gracias por leer el capitulo 4 de mi historia y espero les aya gustado pero como dice en la historia Scarlet vio a Viktor pero este tenía otro atuendo pero en la misma aquí na digamos que una skin jaja estaba vestido diferente y no como en las fotografías que la madre de Scarlet le iso ver ya que todos los campeones en las fotos eran el aspecto básico y por eso Scarlet no lo reconoció diciendo esto y nada mas me despido hasta el próximo sábado ^^ cuidensen


	5. Reflexión consejos y estadía

hola chicos como están Cómo la están pasando en este sábado ? Cómo les prometí si llegaba a 35 les daría otro cap y aquí espero que lo disfruten mucho y no tengan lag en sus partidas :3 yo pues con lag y tratando de jugar contra bots :v que pro jaa bueno aquí les traigo el 5 capítulo bueno este será un poco largo por cierto mi nick del lol es Fate Harlawon del servidor LAS :3 ahora estoy jugando contra bot por el lag .-. Mi Internet es perro pero soy liga oro 3 :$ y solo juego sábados y domingos :) adiós :D

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A RIOT GAMES YO SÓLO LOS TOMÓ PARA HACER ESTA HISTORIA

* * *

 **En el hospital central**

\- y bueno esa es mi historia - dijo Scarlet

\- y que puedes pensar que le aya pasado para que mate a toda tu familia ? - dijo Vayne

\- en realidad tengo una teoría ella no estaba controlada ella era ella no puedo negar eso pero para que lo aya echo puede que sea por satisfacción a derrotarme porque antes yo la molestaba en algunas ocasiones pero solo jugando...ella se lo toma en serio todo y la segunda ella tiene familia puede que los noxianos hayan secuestrado a su familia y amenazado y así lograr lo que quieren pero necesito que algúen me rebele eso...y ese algúen es -

Scarlet miro a Katarina

\- y porque yo tendría que decirte eso ha ? - contestó Katarina

\- no no te estoy preguntando si me lo dirás y tampoco te estoy obligando a decírmelo -

\- entonces ? -

\- algún día me lo dirás y espero que ese día no sea demasiado tarde pero se que si no me lo dices habrá gente muerta y no sólo personas sino que esas personas serán los de la liga y se que no serias capaz de sacrificar las vidas de otras personas y más si son personas cercanas a ti aunque no lo demuestren todos y algunas probablemente algo más verdad? -

\- no y no te lo diré nunca no me importan esas personas -

\- claro que si y más cuando te darás cuenta de que habrá una persona más cercana y algo más -

\- que insinúas con eso ? -

\- te diré la verdad insinuó que tienes a alguien más importante que nosotros y que todavía no te has dado cuenta y el día en que ese día llegue puede que le pase algo a tu persona más preciada -

\- es una amenaza?-

\- no no es una amenaza sólo te estoy haciendo reflexionar a tus acciones e ideas erróneas que tienes -

\- eso veremos pero ahora no es momento -

en ese momento un extraño silencio se apoderó de la habitación Vayne y Quinn estaban presente pero no dijeron nada para no interrumpir la conversación pero ya que se había detenido Vayne rompió el silencio

\- bueno eso significa que tenemos que tener cuidado con los noxianos de la liga ? -

\- si -

Quinn miro a Katarina

\- no Quinn en ella si se puede confiar -

\- yo lo siento no er%7E -

\- ya se no era tu intención pero puedes estar segura de lo que te digo -

\- esta bien -

\- bueno ya terminamos la charla ahora Scarlet descansa que lo necesitarás falta poco para la noche y en la noche te dan de alta te dejamos vendremos con el doctor - dijo Vayne

\- bien -

después de retirarse de la habitación la tres se quedaron en el hospital Quinn fue por café para las 3 sólo dejando a Vayne y Katarina solas

\- a que se refirió Scarlet con que tienes a alguien que puede ser especial y más cercana a ti ? -

\- no lo se pero es imposible -

\- todo lo imposible es posible en la vida yo creo que se refiere al amor -

\- amor ? -

\- si amor -

\- yo...no...yo no se que es el amor mi familia me fue arrebatada cuando yo tenía 5 años y no recuerdo nada...casi nada -

( es bueno que llevemos este paso me esta contando sobre su infancia a quien nunca le contaría nada a nade excepto Ashe ) - bueno hay distintas clases de amor el amor de padre y madre el amor de hermano el amor de amigo y el amor de parejas -

\- parejas ? -

\- si parejas nunca has tenido novio ? -

\- no mis entrenamientos son duros y ocupa mucho tiempo y tampoco se me paso salir con un chico ni atraerme uno -

\- ha y una chica ? -

silencio absoluto...

\- te gustan las chicas ? -

\- no no me gustan -

\- ese silencio hablo por si solo -

\- piensa lo que quieras -

\- esta bien pero es del instituto ? -

\- porque tendría que ser del instituto ? -

\- pues porque Scarlet lo dijo -

\- y que lo diga tiene que ser mentira o verdad ? -

\- ha puede ser que sea verdad si lo dice Scarlet -

\- ha yo solo quiero encontrar a mis padres y hermanos -

en ese momento llegó Quinn con tres vasos de café Vayne la ayudó y se sentaron tomaron el café pasaron unas horas y llego las 11 de la noche después de eso llegó el doctor y la enfermera entraron los 5 y se encontraron con Scarlet todavía durmiendo.

\- Scarlet despierta - dijo la enfermera

al despertarla Scarlet se levantó después de acomodarse y estar totalmente despierta

\- bueno les informo que la paciente se puede ir pero tendrá que hacer una recuperación en su casa sin correr salidas mucha fuerza sobre esfuerzo y otro tipo de cosas que tenga que ver con el movimiento del cuerpo tu cuerpo Scarlet esta sanado pero no significa que tu cuerpo puede resistir todo tipo de esfuerzo y lo que dije antes cómo ves tu apariencia te indica que estas bien pero tu cuerpo por dentro esta en recuperación -

\- esta bien doctor si me pueden dar un tiempo para ordenar esto he irme -

\- ho claro claro -

\- yo la ayudare doctor - dijo la enfermera

\- bueno vamos entonces -

detrás del doctor salieron Katarina Vayne y Quinn dejando solas a la enfermera y a Scarlet

\- gracias por ayudarme Esmeralda -

\- no es nada te voy a extrañar mucho -

\- jaja te lo agradezco yo también no pensé que una amiga de mi hermana trabaja de enfermera -

\- parece que tu hermana no te contaba -

\- bueno algunas veces pero nada importante como esto felicidades y gracias por cuidarme eres como una segunda hermana para mi -

\- de nada tu hermana fue y siempre será muy buena persona y lo mismo pienso de ti -

\- gracias -

\- te diré algo -

\- que ? -

\- en los informes y la televisión aparece que tu prima asesino a tu familia lamento mucho eso y se que tu te llevabas muy bien con ella y más tu hermana no soy quien para decirte esto pero la venganza no es dulce y tu lo sabes no ? -

\- si pero yo no quiero venganza quiero una explicación ella no puede ser que lo aya echo sólo para ver mi fuerza y poder algo más hay que no me lo ha dicho -

\- tienes razón pero no te dejes llevar por sus palabras algunas palabras la dirá para que te dejes consumir por tu poder y no poder controlarlo y después puedes hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepintieras después ten mucho cuidado si ? -

\- bien me cuidaré -

terminaron de ordenar las cosas Scarlet se cambio para salir y salio de la habitación al lado encontró a un lado a Katarina Quinn y Vayne junto con el doctor.

\- bueno termine vamos ? -

\- claro -

fueron hasta las puertas del hospital y se despidieron del doctor y la enfermera en el camino Vayne Katarina Quinn nunca se les paso por la mente en donde dormir ya que no son de dormir mucho en la liga

\- y en donde dormiremos ? -

\- dormir ? - dijo Vayne

\- si -

\- bueno no habíamos pensado en eso la que el doctor nos dijo que estarías mejor ahora pensé que no necesitabas recuperación y no fuimos a un departamento al menos nos quedamos a dormir en el hospital -

\- ha y no tienen a donde ir porque yo necesito recuperarme y la verdad tardará un día nada mas comer dormir y eso me ara bien un día y estaré mejor -

\- e no no se donde podríamos ir ya que los departamentos no están disponibles a estas altas horas -

\- tienes razón Vayne pero no conocen a alguien aquí ? -

\- no y la enfermera ? -

\- no ella tiene familia sería descortés ir a interrumpir además a estas horas de la noche -

\- mm -

pasaron unos minutos de pensamientos y paso la misma anciana que estaba cuando llegaron Vayne y las demás a la ciudad y Vayne fue a ayudarla ya que tenia bolsas de compras

\- señora Margaret déjeme ayudarle -

\- ho Muchas gracias hija -

ya que Márgaret tenía muchas bolsas en un carro Vayne llevaron dos cada una

\- Hola Margaret - dijo Quinn

\- Hola Vayne Quinn Katarina y...-

después de que Scarlet mirara a los ojos a Margaret se dio cuenta de que debía presentarse

\- mil disculpas señora mi nombre es Romina... Romina Scarlet -

Margaret se sorprendió al escuchar si apellido

\- tu eres hija de Shion Scarlet ? -

\- si señora el fue mi padre -

\- ho mucho gusto yo soy Margaret Scrya y yo era compañera de trabajo y secundaria de tu padre de un momento a otro dejo de ir a trabajar -

\- e si señorita Margaret mi padre dejo de ir porque mi madre tenía problemas de salud -

\- ha espero que se mejore y cuando vendrá a trabajar ? -

\- nunca -

\- perdón ? -

\- mis padres murieron en un accidente digamos -

el silencio se apoderó de la caminata hasta casa de Margaret pero decidió romperlo

\- lo siento mucho -

\- no se preocupe ahora se que están en un lugar mucho mejor verdad ? -

\- así es yo le debía favores a tu padre hija si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo -

Katarina Quinn y Vayne la miraron y entendió que tenia que decir justo llegaron a la casa de Margaret y hablo

\- disculpe Margaret pero necesito algo que sólo será por está noche y mañana nada mas -

\- claro dilo te ayudare en lo que sea -

\- em me preguntaba si me aria el favor de darnos una estadía en su casa -

\- ho no tienen a donde ir ? -

\- bueno no ya que no tengo casa y mis acompañantes se quedaron en el hospital -

\- ho claro claro vivo sola haci que pasen pasen -

\- con permiso - dijeron las 4 al unísono

\- bueno me imagino que no comieron haci que are de cenar y después podrán dormir en las habitaciones y hay 5 así que pueden dormir una en cada una -

\- de acuerdo Muchas gracias quiere que ayude con la sena ? -

\- nono Scarlet acomódensen y siéntansen en su casa are la sena tardaré unos minutos si quieren recorran la casa -

\- bien gracias -

una ves que Margaret entró a la cocina Katarina Vayne Quinn y Scarlet se acomodaron

\- así que esto es casa - dijeron las tres al unísono

\- si - dijo Scarlet - nunca tuvieron una o fueron a una ? -

\- es la primera ves para todas creo -

\- ha ya veo bueno si las casas son bastantes acogedoras y cálidas -

\- ya veo pero no es solitario vivir solo ? -

\- bueno si pero no te lo podría decir ya que nunca viví sola Vayne -

\- ho -

\- cambiando de tema Katarina no pienses mucho sobre lo que te dije tu sabrás cuando decírmelo -

\- no e estado pensando en eso -

\- tu familia esta bien te lo aseguro -

-...-

\- digo la verdad bueno veamos la casa y elijamos los cuartos bien ? -

\- bien - dijo Quinn

unos minutos pasaron y recorrieron la casa eligieron los cuartos y bajaron las escaleras para ir abajo en ese instante apareció Margaret.

\- la sena esta lista ya eligieron los cuartos ? -

\- si Margaret bueno pasemos a la cocina -

\- si les serviré yo -

\- bien Margaret usted porque vive sola ?- pregunto Vayne

\- vivo sola porque mis hijos ya están haciendo sus vidas por si solos y mi esposo de fue en un viaje de trabajo -

\- ha bueno provecho -

se sentaron a la mesa Margaret sirvió la sena y comieron charlaron sobre como estaba Scarlet y cosas triviales después de cenar las 4 chicas dieron las gracias a Margaret lavaron los platos y después se fueron a dormir

 **en la habitación elegida por Scarlet**

la chica ya estaba acostada y ya en plan apunto de irse a dormir

\- bueno la pase bien hoy espero que mañana se recupere pronto mi cuerpo y me vendría muy bien esta estadía -

* * *

bueno hey chicos que les pareció este capitulo ? bueno como verán tendría que cortar el capitulo cuando Scarlet dijo estadía pero me pareció un poco corto espero les aya gustado y si si terminare la historia no la dejaré ya que la inspiración no me deja dormir :c Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo sábado ^^ GG IZI. SUERTE EN SUS PARTIDAS!


	6. Recuperación

Hola chicos como están ? ha hermoso mi inspiración vuela :3 bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de está historia de parte de mi cortesía por llegar a los 100 visitantes y les diré que en el último capítulo de mi historia les daré un regalito y espero que les guste pero Hasta eso deberán leer toda la historia bueno diciendo todo esto y nada mas que decir disfruten de este capitulo ha si es largo :3 nos vemos el sábado 1 de agosto ^^

* * *

 **7 : 00 am casa de Margaret habitación de Scarlet**

\- mmm es temprano...pero ha hubiera preferido estar muerta ahora y ya no sufrir más -

se levantó de la cama la preparó y bajo las escaleras se encontró en la cocina a Vayne Katarina Quinn y Margaret sentadas

\- buenos días em -

\- ho Buen día hija estábamos a punto de desayunar ahora les sirvo a todas -

\- esta bien -

Scarlet se sentó en medio de Vayne y Katarina Margaret sirvió el desayuno para todas y desayunaron en silencio después de ayudar a Margaret esta se fue a trabajar y dejo la casa a las tres desconocidas una ves estando solas Vayne hablo con Scarlet

\- Scarlet tenemos que entrenar de lo que dijo el doctor pero es para que mejores más rápido tu cuerpo y así podremos irnos mañana por la mañana -

\- de acuerdo entrenemos detrás de la casa bien ? -

\- bien -

las 4 en el trayecto hasta la parte trasera de la casa

\- bien primero entrenaras conmigo después con Quinn y al ultimo Katarina bien ? -

\- bien ahora que hago ? -

\- bueno primero te enseñaré a Cómo posicionarte después Quinn te enseñará la defensa y Katarina el ataque -

\- bien comencemos con el posicionamiento espero aprenderlo -

\- bien comencemos -

\- primero en el uno a uno -

\- bien -

\- tienes que estar frente a tu rival a una distancia considerable para así evitar cualquier emboscada ya que teniendo a frente a tu rival puedes tener una cantidad de espacio visible si un rival te está emboscado esta sería la posición uno VS uno -

Vayne se alejo un poco de Scarlet y puso su pie izquierdo y detrás al derecho con una separación de 4 cm entre ellos

\- esta es la posición indicada cuando estas en un uno vs uno pero esta es la posición que usan los campeones con algún arma de fuego asi que si tienes el poder de crear una para ti estará perfecto muestrame haber si encontramos algún error -

\- bien -

Scarlet se movió unos cuantos pasos lejos de Vayne y puso su pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás pero tenia 7 cm de distancia entre ellos

\- debes medir bien las medidas hice 4 cm no 7 cm tendrás que practicar eso pero te lo enseñaré en cuanto terminemos de llegar a Freljord volverás a intentarlo después ¿ vale ? -

\- bien los otros cuantos son a decir verdad ? -

\- bueno son 4 en total la primera es posición contra cuerpo y lejos la segunda es al revés la tercera es cuerpo a cuerpo los dos la tercera es contra magia eso será un poco difícil y por ultimo una especial que te enseñaré contra monstruos místicos o voladores -

\- bien vamos por la primera la segunda ya esta y la volveré a practicar más tarde cuando me termines de enseñar las otras -

\- bien cuerpo y disparo tu estarás indefensa ahora y yo con mi ballesta tienes que posicionarte lejos un poco mas y lograr activar tus reflejos te lanzaré disparos y se que podrás esquivarlos sólo muévete y nada mas empezare en -

\- 3 -

\- 2 -

-1 -

\- ya! -

Vayne empezó a tirar y Scarlet logró esquivar unas cuantas en su mayoría de las 100 que tiro Vayne Scarlet logró esquivar unas 84 pero las demás se vieron instaladas en su cuerpo haciéndola sangrar heridas poco profundas

\- lo siento Scarlet exagere un poco pero estuviste muy bien para esquivar la mayoría esa es la posición ya te darás cuenta -

Scarlet se fue y trajo unas cuantas cosas que eran algodón y alcohol se las puso en sus 10 heridas ya que solo 10 lograron afectarle aguanto el dolor del efecto y se puso de pie Vayne sólo estaba parada

\- ya se es la misma posición sólo tienes que quedarte ahí y posicionarte con tus habilidades no es así ? - dijo Scarlet

\- correctamente estas aprendiendo rápido estas bien ? -

\- completamente sigamos -

\- bien vamos por la tercera cuerpo a cuerpo es simple solo el mismo posicionamiento de la segunda pero con más distancia así mira y presta atención la distancia tiene que ser igual y ese es el posicionamiento ideal -

Vayne se puso ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ella puso su pie derecho adelante y su pie izquierdo atrás manteniendo una posición muy buena de 7 cm entre sus piernas de ancho y largo

\- tienes que mirar fijamente a tu rival no a los ojos ni a su cuerpo sino que mirar todo su contorno y sabrías como posicionarte a cada golpe ahora empecemos te pegaré y trata de esquiar la mayor parte -

\- bien cuenta -

\- 3 -

\- 2 -

\- 1 -

\- ya! -

Vayne comenzó a tratar de golpear a Scarlet y esta sorprendiendo a Vayne esquivó todos sus golpes con una velocidad imprecionante pero Vayne sabía que no daba su 100 x 100 pero Vayne lo estaba dando todo ahí pero se alegraba que Scarlet este de su lado sino sería un problema grande tenerla en contra y término de pegar

\- impresionante supiste esquivar todas bien ahora posiciónate y trata de golpearme pero no golpees fuerte -

Scarlet se posiciona perfectamente y empezó a contar

\- 3 -

\- 2 -

\- 1 -

\- ya! -

Scarlet comenzó a pegarle a Vayne le dio las primeras 2 luego Vayne logró esquivar 4 pero volvió a ser pegada por Scarlet despacio pero tan rápido que no pudo esquivar las que se avecinaban esto logró que Scarlet parará y le pregunta algo

\- creo que tengo demasiada velocidad -

\- eso esta muy bien solo ten cuidado en tus golpes y gracias por no pegar tan fuerte -

\- jajja oh vamos Vayne ahora muestrame las dos mas -

\- bien contra la magia sólo tu sabrás como posicionarte esto depende de la habilidad de tu escudo eso no me concierne decírtelo Quinn te enseñará eso solo sabrás como posicionarte cuando la magia llega y activas el escudo -

\- bien y la ultima ? -

\- la ultima te la enseñaré una de mis primeras habilidades para la esquivar Otras cosas prácticamente es para todo sólo mira -

Scarlet vio atentamente a una Vayne que dio una voltereta

\- eso esquiva todo ? -

\- si mira trata de darme con mi ballesta ten -

Vayne le dio su ballesta a Scarlet y esta apunto y contó

\- 3 -

\- 2 -

\- 1 -

\- ya! -

Lanzó tres tiros y ninguno le dio a Vayne

\- wow es perfecto empecemos a practicar de nuevo quiero saberlos perfectamente ya -

\- bien vamos desde el primero -

después de 2 horas y media Scarlet logró hacer todas las posiciones que le enseño Vayne ahora seguía Quinn

\- bien yo te enseñaré la defensa -

\- bien Quinn enséñame pero primero una pregunta -

\- si cual ?-

\- bueno em ¿ donde esta Valor ? -

\- ha Valor esta arriba -

señaló hacia arriba y Scarlet logró ver a Valor a una altura poco visible.

\- el esta atento a todo lo que pase si pasa algo malo valor se lo dirá a nuestra líder de la liga líder amiga como quieras llamarlo esta a una altura poco visible ya que impide que lo vean los enemigos así no tenemos riesgos de que nos atrapen y si vienen enemigos Valor nos lo dirá -

\- wo bueno es buena idea comencemos la defensa -

\- bien -

\- bueno solo hay dos defensas en esto y una especial la primera es el escudo y la segunda esquivando y la tercera es solo que los golpes te den pero poniendo tus manos al frente de ti -

\- bien la primera es ? -

\- bueno en la primera logras concentrarte en que los escudos eviten que lo que está a punto de tocarte lo evite así que veamos ahora que Vayne te enseño el posicionamiento -

Quinn se alejo un poco de Scarlet y le disparó cuatro veces en cada una un escudo rojo apareció y logró que ningún disparo le diera

\- bien muy bien tu escudo es mejor que el nuestro ahora veamos el cuerpo a cuerpo -

Quinn se acerco no muy lejos ni muy cerca de Scarlet y le empezó a pegar y esta sólo se defendía esquivandolos la mayoría

\- perfecto tienes que esquivar mejor te di dos golpes de quince ahora eso lo veremos después en Freljord junto con Sejuani ahora la tercera es por la defensa que le da tus manos a tu cuerpo cúbrete con todo tu brazo para esquivar mis golpes -

Quinn empezó a pegarle a Scarlet pero esta se defendía con sus brazos logrando así que Quinn se cansará de golpearla

\- bien soportas mucho es bueno sigamos con esto unas veces más de acuerdo ? -

\- bien pero quiero que des tu 100 x 100 Quinn -

\- bien empecemos por la primera -

después de practicar la defensa Scarlet logró dominar bien las posiciones de defensa juntas después de eso se tomaron un descanso y comieron lo que Margaret le habia dejado en el refrigerador se sentaron

\- Katarina ayudaras a Scarlet a practicar los ataques básicos que tiene que saber después de eso tomaremos un descanso y nos iremos mañana a Freljord -

\- bien -

\- yo quisiera saber quien es la líder de la liga - dijo Scarlet

\- a bueno la verdad no es líder digamos que es una amiga compañera y buena consejera nosotros todos obedecemos las ordenes de ella - dijo Vayne

\- quien es ?-

\- es Kayle -

\- Kayle ?-

\- si -

\- wo me sorprende que ella lo sea -

\- en realidad ella es la mas adecuada para eso algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso pero la mayoría lo acepto aunque hubo problemas por eso algunos se enfrentaron a ella y salieron perdiendo

\- quiénes ?-

\- bueno Tryndamere Victor Swain Darius Chogat entre otros más la mayoría fueron hombres y perdieron después de ganarle a todos asumió el mando en la liga en realidad a mi pensar Kayle mejoro la liga en estos últimos 2 años tiene mucho trabajo y por ende no frecuenta mucho a ser seleccionada en la grieta del invocador -

\- invocador ? -

\- si me olvide de decirte eso hay muchos invocadores en el mundo nos invocan a nosotros a una lucha y nosotros estamos de acuerdo desde que entramos a la liga ya que por entrar a la liga pedimos algo a cambio Lo peor de Kayle es que en algunas ocasiones se tiene que enfrentar a su hermana Morgana y Morgana no la a podido derrotar en estos años ya que Kayle se vuelve más y más fuerte cada año -

\- ha entonces yo soy una imvocadora ? -

\- si y los imvocadores tienen distintos poderes uno mas que otros y tu tienes digamos que un poderoso poder -

\- y ese poder se le descontrolado a algún imvocador ? -

\- no sólo a ti -

\- y como sabes que yo soy la primera nada mas ? si tu no estabas hay ? -

Vayne miro a Quinn y esta hablo.

\- ella no estaba hay pero Valor si...-

\- Valor...tu estabas hay ? -

\- no Valor solamente estaba y vino a mi se lo informe a Kayle y bueno Kayle nos mando a nosotras y bueno todo lo que susedera después -

\- ya veo entonces mi madre me dio esto dijo que se lo den a su líder cuando algo suceda nose que será es una carta pero a lo que me refiero es que no se que dice nunca la e abierto pero me dijo que si pueden mandarle esta carta rápido para que ella sepa lo que sucede -

\- tu madre no dijo si Kayle y ella eran sercanas amigas o algo ? -

\- no me dijo la apreciaba mucho nada mas -

\- bien nos ariesgaremos Quinn dile a Valor que baje y que le entregue la carta a Kayle -

\- pero Vay~-

\- no te preocupes sin visión no pasará nada malo por la noche es una ciudad tranquila y ademas Kayle me dijo que la mantenga informada de todo -

\- bien iré afuera Valor llegará mañana por la mañana seguro lo esperaremos y saldremos a Freljord -

\- bien -

Quinn fue a buscar a Valor dejando a Vayne Katarina y Scarlet en el comedor Vayne notaba que Katarina este muy callada

\- Katarina tienes algo que decir ? -

\- en realidad no pero después de comer iré a entrenar -

\- bien Scarlet dame la carta y se la mandara Valor a Kayle -

\- bien ten -

Scarlet le dio un sobre rojo Vayne al ver esto se sorprendió ya que en su niñez y adolescencia los sobres rojos indicaban la muerte pronta de el que mando el sobre y algo más en el sobre en ese momento entró Quinn con Valor Scarlet lo vio y se aserco a Valor

\- mucho gusto Valor yo soy Scarlet -

Valor se inclino hacia adelante en un saludo de presentación voló y subió hasta el ombro de Scarlet esta al ver la acción se alegro pensaba que Scarlet le iva a caer mal a Valor pero no

\- bien Valor tienes que entregarle una carta a Kayle y tendrás que venir mañana por la mañana bien Vayne la carta -

Vayne le entregó la carta a Quinn y esta se la puso en medio de las garras de Valor se despidieron de Valor Quinn salió a fuera se despidió de Valor y lo dejo irse volviendo adentro ya comieron todas

\- Scarlet ya es hora - dijo Vayne

\- bien Katarina espero que me enseñes mucho -

-...-

después de salir Katarina le fue enseñando una variedad de ataques a Scarlet adentro de la casa Vayne y Quinn estaban lavando en eso Quinn hablo

\- viste la carta ? -

\- si -

\- crees que sea algo malo ? -

\- no lo creo la madre de Scarlet ya murió y sus familiares también no creo que sea malo pero por ahora no hay de que preocuparnos -

\- eso me preocupa ya además sin visión también -

\- en eso tienes razón pero no susedera nada -

\- bien a que hora dijo Margaret que llegaba ? -

\- mm si mal no recuerdo a las 11 de la noche -

\- bien are la comida en eso mas tarde -

\- buen veré como están Katarina y Scarlet -

\- es mejor que vallas ahora Scarlet esta muy anciosa en aprender mucho -

\- de acuerdo -

Vayne salió a ver que las dos estén bien pero cuando llego unas de las manos de Scarlet con sangre y a Katarina parada al frente en eso se aserco para atender la herida de Scarlet

\- que demonios paso ? -

\- ella quería aprender y bueno parece que no logro esquivar mi golpe y salio lastimada -

\- Katarina te dije que le enseñes lo básico no Qué le enseñes a matar -

\- Vayne tranquila yo se lo pedí ella me enseñó yo fui quien quiso salir lastimada no te preocupes la herida no es profunda ni muy larga sólo es un pequeño corte -

\- bueno van a seguir entrenando ? -

\- si Vayne tranquila no volverá a pasar -

Vayne se entro a la casa y ayudó a Quinn para la sena de la noche

volviendo a la parte trasera de la casa Katarina se aserco a Scarlet

\- porque hiciste eso ? -

\- bueno yo te provoque lo merezco no ? -

\- la herida que te hice fue profunda y larga porque mientes ? -

\- no mentí mira -

Scarlet le hiso ver su mano y en ella estaba la herida que se veía como un rasguño Katarina al verlo se sorprendió ella sabía que le iso una herida larga y profunda se pregunto si sus poderes tiene que ver con esto

\- mis poderes tiene una exelente sanación rápida yo no lo sabía me lo dijo mi madre pero ahora lo confirmo -

\- ya veo entrenemos un poco mas -

\- bien -

después de entrenar unas horas Scarlet y Katarina tomaron una ducha en diferentes baños después de terminar de ducharse las dos bajaron se encontraron con Margaret Quinn y Vayne esta última servía la sena

\- Hola chicas - dijo Margaret

\- Hola Margaret como esta ? -

\- bien como la pasaron ? -

\- bien estuve en un entrenamiento de recuperación ahora me siento mucho mejor -

\- me alegro sientencen -

\- bien gracias -

en medio de la cena Vayne hablo

\- Margaret le quería informar que nosotras nos iremos mañana por la mañana y le queríamos dar las gracias ahora porque mañana saldremos temprano a la madrugada -

\- ho me parece bien no hay de que agradeser yo les doy las gracias a ustedes por acompañarme en estas dos noches -

\- le agradezco la estadía Margaret -

\- no hay de que bueno cenemos y vallamos a dormir Muchas gracias chicas por estar conmigo -

\- no hay de que -

terminaron de comer ayudaron a Margaret y las 5 se fueron a dormir ya que mañana había que partir por la mañana.

en el cielo Valor volaba en dirección a la liga ya faltaba poco para llegar una ves allí encontró a Kayle en su escritorio se aserco a la ventana y Kayle lo miro vio el sobre rojo y lo agarro antes de leer la carta le dio de comer a Valor una ves terminado Kayle se sentó en su escritorio y leyó la carta

 ** _para Kayle_**

 ** _espero que estés cuidando muy bien de mi hija Kayle bueno te escribo esto ya que se que pronto pasará una tragedia te escribo esto no para preocuparte sino para agradecer lo que estás haciendo por mi hija Gracias por informarme lo de su poder yo ya hice el trabajo de decirle quienes son y cuando vendrán espero que le enseñes muy bien a Scarlet y no dejes que el miedo y esas cosas la consuman por completo ella es muy sentimental y más si pasa algo con nosotros ella no lo soportará mucho espero que no dejes que eso pase y que tengas mucho cuidado con enseñarle a mi hija como conquistar chicas cambiando de tema espero que aregles lo de Morgana ella no es mala y tu lo sabes intenta hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella y creo que mi hija te ayudará en eso bueno quiero que cuides mucho a mi hija como si fuera tuya aunque espero que tengas una con Morgana jajaj bueno ya le e enseñado los límites de su poder y cuando no y si utilizarlos ten mucho cuidado con mi hija ella dará hasta su vida por sus seres queridos cuidensen todos y bueno si algo pasa dile algo mi hija que siempre estuve y voy a estar orgullosa de ella bueno me despido y gracias a todos y ayuda a mi hija en su " RECUPERACIÓN "_**

* * *

he Hola chicos que les pareció el capitulo ? un poco largo e.e jajja bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo chau chau


	7. Partida y llegada

Hola chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 de mi historia espero que les guste y disfruten

PD: disculpen por no publicar este capitulo el sábado pasado estuve de vacas y no tuve tiempo para publicar mis disculpas y disfruten de este cap

* * *

 **4 : 30 de la madrugada**

son ya las 4:30 de la madrugada Vayne se levantó primero luego Katarina Quinn y por ultimo Scarlet luego de acomodar sus habitaciones tomaron el desayuno en ese transcurso de tiempo volvió Valor con una carta blanca y Vayne la leyó para todas

Hola Vayne Quinn Katarina y Scarlet espero que estén muy bien no se preocupen por la carta roja de la madre de Scarlet Vayne no tardes mucho en entrenar y hacer recuperar por completo a Scarlet espero verlas pronto tengan cuidado Kayle

\- ella es Kayle ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- si te refieres a la forma de escribir si - dijo Vayne - bueno ya que volvió valor terminemos de desayunar y partamos -

después de que desayunaran partieron caminando en silencio hasta que Scarlet decido hablar

\- iremos a la liga ? -

\- cierto se me olvido informarte de que nos iremos y pasaremos un mes en Freljord para entrenarte un poco mas ya que Freljord es un bien lugar para aprender estarán otros campeones de la academia y ellos te enseñarán otras cosas y además Kayle dijo que tienes que acostumbrarte al frío - dijo Vayne

\- como sabe que no aguanto el frío ? -

\- no lo se sé lo debió haber dicho tu madre -

\- puede ser y se llevan bien con los campeones de Freljord ? -

\- en realidad Quinn y yo si pero Katarina no -

\- con quienes Katarina ? -

\- con Ashe y ese estúpido bárbaro - contestó Katarina enojada

\- si mal no recuerdo están casados no ? -

\- si pero como puede soportarlo ? -

\- por algo están casados no ? -

\- !no! no Ashe lo hizo para el bien de su tribu y para su beneficio ? -

\- ellos viven juntos ? -

\- si es obvio que si -

\- para mi Ashe esta siendo sometida o amenazada por Tryndamere -

\- que ? -

\- es lo que pienso yo no lo se -

-...-

después de escuchar la teoría de Scarlet Katarina estuvo pensando si era esa una de las cosas por la cual Ashe se caso con el idiota del bárbaro o solo por el bien de su tribu pero lo dejara pasar.

\- bueno nos tomará un día llegar hasta Freljord caminaremos hasta que anochezca descansaremos y volveremos a retomar el camino - dijo Vayne

\- bien nos quedan 8 horas hasta la noche después comeremos - dijo Quinn

\- esta bien mientras en el camino me enseñarán algo ? - dijo Scarlet

\- no caminar también te ara falta y después aliméntate bien no entrenaremos ya cumplimos nuestra parte en enseñarte por ende los de Freljord te enseñarán cuando lleguemos pero estarás con nosotras -

\- bien y quienes me enseñarán ? -

\- bueno los conocerás uno por uno y entrenaras con ellos serán Ashe Sejuani Volibear Anivia Lissandra y Tryndamere aunque creo que Tryndamere no te enseñará y si lo hace serán cosas estúpidas y sin sentido para el es todo la fuerza y la verdad no sirve de nada asi que Tryndamere no te enseñará nada y no le pidas que te enseñe -

\- bueno pero Tryndamere no tendría que aprender a ser ya maduro ? -

\- si pero esperándolo de el será en mucho mucho tiempo pero no te preocupes en cuenta de Tryndamere lo are yo bien ? y además creo que Tryndamere no tiene la palabra "maduro" en su diccionario y ni siquiera se si tiene uno jajaj -

\- bien pero porque razón los únicos casados en la liga son Tryndamere y Ashe ? -

\- bueno primero Ashe quiere unir a sus tribus ya que ella no le gusta perder a sus habitantes y también la guerra por ende se caso con Tryndamere para tener unos lazos de unión entre las dos tribus segundo Ashe no fue obligada a hacerlo tercero Tryndamere acepto sólo para poseer el cuerpo de Ashe cuarto a Ashe sólo le importa su tribu pero no daría su cuerpo a Tryndamere quinto Tryndamere engaña a Ashe con cualquier chica de su tribu sexto Ashe lo sabe pero no le da importancia y séptimo no se si le entregó su cuerpo a Tryndamere -

\- no no se lo entrego - dijo Katarina

\- como sabes ?- dijo Scarlet

\- porque Kayle me pidió vigilarla -

\- ya veo - la miro - con razón estuviste casi un año desaparecida en la liga y eso que Ashe estaba buscándote - dijo Quinn

\- que ? -

\- que Ashe te estuvo buscando no sabe de ti todavía ya que hace un año se caso desapareciste nadie dijo nada menos Kayle y ahora estas tu aquí pero Ashe desde que desapareciste te busco y no te encontró y hace un año maso o menos no viene a la liga primero dijo que tenía que estar unos meces con su esposo y después que no podía porque tenia asuntos que tender por último dijo que puede que sea posible que ya no quiera volver Kayle nos aviso pero le dará unos 4 meses mas para que Ashe lo piense bien -

\- nunca me dijo eso Kayle -

\- bueno Kayle también tiene trabajo -

\- tu te llevas o llevabas bien con Ashe ?-

\- si pero solo porque ella quería hacer un tratado con Freljord y Noxus un tratado de paz me refiero -

\- y en que consistía ese tratado ? -

\- consistía en que ella tendría que casarse con Swain pero como no se llevó bien con el dijo que quería el matrimonio con otra persona entonces en el transcurso de que ella estaba tratando de llevarse bien con Swain nosotras nos fuimos entendiendo y eso al no querer casarse con Swain el vio la cercanía que ella y yo teníamos entonces propuso que ella se casara conmigo -

\- ho y tu aceptaste ?-

\- claro pero había una advertencia que me resultó rara despues de que Swain nos dijera que nos casaremos el no dijo nada de advertencia si el tenía una nos lo diría en ese mismo instante pero nos lo dijo al día siguiente y me pareció raro también su actitud cambio -

\- y cual era ? -

\- era que si ella me dejaba o se casara con otro en este transcurso de tiempo matará a Ashe -

\- y ella acepto ? -

\- si -

\- y porque se caso con Tryndamere ? -

\- no lo se y tampoco lo diré -

\- bueno ya lo dirás -

\- no lo creas -

\- bueno ya es un poco tarde esquí nos pararemos aquí ? -

\- si es mejor aquí Quinn saca las cosas Katarina y Scarlet armen la carpa yo iré ha prender el fuego -

\- bien -

usa ves echa las cosas que dijo Vayne todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y comieron en silencio después de comer volvieron a la carpa Scarlet con Katarina y Quinn con Vayne

 **carpa de Scarlet y Katarina**

\- Katarina no me díras la verdad ? -

\- no -

\- sabes bien que esto no es una amenaza pero si no lo dices Ashe podría salir lastimada -

-no me importa -

\- no te importa Ashe ? no te importó su amistad ? no te importó el amor que te dio ?-

\- NUNCA ME DIO AMOR NUNCA Y SI ME LO DIO AHORA YA NO QUEDA NADA !NADA! ELLA ME DEJO EN NUESTRO MATRIMONIO ELLA NO ME CONTO NADA DE ESE BÁRBARO ESRUPIDO ME MINTIÓ ME DIJO QUE SERIA que seria...-

\- que seria que ? -

\- mía que seria mía me mintió me dijo un montón de mentiras y lo peor es que yo se las creí le creí esas mentiras - dijo en un susurro

\- Kararina deje haber algo hay que no aya pasado alguien la debió de haber amenazado si te dijo eso fue por algo si te dijo eso es porque en verdad lo sentía y si no quiso casarse con Swain y si contigo hay razones que tendrías que escuchar pero no de mi sino de ella -

\- sabes algo ? -

\- no por eso te pregunto tendrás que arreglar ese asunto con Ashe pero no te dejes llevar por Tryndamere -

\- no prometo nada -

\- vamos a dormir -

\- mm -

las dos se durmieron y al otro día amaneció

\- desayunos preparemos todo y partamos falta poco -

después de desayunar y empacar todo partieron caminaron 5 horas mas caminaron un poco más y llegaron

* * *

bueno chicos este fue un capítulo corto pero no tanto no tenia mucha inspiración y la verdad no quería dar información y más cuando tienen título jejeje bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno aquí me despido nos vemos chau chau


	8. Freljord y problemas

Hola chicos ^^ bueno este es un Cap larguito :3 y desde ya gracias por leer mi historia adiós que la pasen bien. Les público este cap porque este es el capitulo que sale hoy

* * *

 **FRELJORD**

\- bueno ya llegamos a Freljord - dijo Vayne

\- esto es Freljord? - dijo Scarlet

\- si esto es propiedad de Ashe y Tryndamere tenemos que tener cuidado con encontrarnos con algunos soldados de ellos ya que sin avisar a Ashe somos intrusos tengan cuidado tenemos que llegar allí -

Vayne señaló a una cueva o risco grande.

\- es precioso -

\- si pero unos rumores rondan por la liga y Freljord -

\- y cuáles son esos rumores ? -

\- dicen que algunos soldados de Noxus son intrusos y espían a Freljord hay muchos rumores que dicen que quieren atacar a Freljord o que quieren vigilarlos y otras más pero no muy razonables -

\- y cuales son esas ? -

\- dicen que Tryndamere se unió a Noxus y que obligó a Ashe a casarse con el a la fuerza y por ende los soldados de Noxus se integran a la tribu y los vigilan -

\- ya veo entonces puede que sea o la primera o la segunda para mi yo creo que Tryndamere la obligó pero eso no se sabe tendré que hablar con ella - dijo Scarlet

\- no es un asunto tuyo - dijo Katarina

\- claro que si yo ya soy un aliado de ustedes por ende los asuntos de todos ustedes me importan y no dejaré que los Noxianos les arebate lo que cada uno tiene no dejaré que hagan este mundo un infierno -

\- y porque Noxus hay otros más sabes ?-

\- hay que reconocer a los buenos y los malos los noxianos son los únicos malos además que juntaron a los zaunistas y algunos de la ciudad de Caitlyn -

\- como sabes eso ? -

\- información filtros -

\- eres espía o que ? -

\- no pero se me hace fácil filtrarme en redes y eso creo que es uno de los beneficios de invocador no ? -

\- puede ser eso -

\- si bueno vallamos con cuidado - dijo Vayne

caminaron unas horas por todo el alrededor de Freljord de adentraron y caminaron más después de la charla en la entrada no tuvieron otra charla en el transcurso de la caminata Freljord es como un desierto helado nieve en todo el piso y viento...viento muy helado Katarina Vayne y Quinn no pensaban que Freljord era muy frío ya que la ultima vez que fueron no era tan frío por ende no llevaron abrigos o otra cosa que proporcione calor a medida que fue pasando los minutos el viento aumento y el frío ya congelaba

\- e esta haciendo mucho frío - dijo Vayne

\- tienes razón la ultima vez que he venido fue hace unas semanas atrás y no estaba haci - dijo Katarina

\- oh por dios...estamos en una tormenta de nieve estas cosas sólo se pueden percibir en un día de anticipación es obvio que no sabíamos - dijo Quinn

\- tenemos que ir ahora a donde esta Ashe - dijo Scarlet

\- tienes razón sigamos -

En el camino unos minutos más tarde Scarlet y Vayne calleron en un ollo gigantesco con una profundidad de 20 metros

\- iremos por ayuda si no es problema pero estarán congeladas hay hasta que volvamos y dudo que sea rápido ! - decía Quinn

\- espera Quinn hace mucho frío hay No ? - dijo Scarlet

\- si porque !? -

\- espero que les sea de ayuda pero será poco tiempo ya que si lo mantengo me gastaré la energía ! -

\- a que te refieres Scarlet ! -

\- sólo vallan y consigan ayuda para sacarnos de este lío ! -

\- bien quédense ahí no tardaremos ! -

\- bien ! -

Katarina y Quinn caminaron en dirección hacia el lugar rápidamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar ya que la tormenta aumentaba más sintieron un calor cálido rodeandolas posiblemente se encontraría Ashe a escasos metros Katarina vio unos guardias y cuando está estaba por decir algo los guardias se hicieron a un lado pero no para que ellas pasarán...era para dejar pasara la reina...Ashe la reina Ashe caminando Katarina y Quinn se sorprendieron al no ver el atuendo normal de Ashe el cual es una capa y poca ropa resumiendo...tenia puesto un vestido con tonalidades de 3 colores celeste blanco y dorado era impresiónante verla y ver su cabello celeste y una corona en su cabeza se fue hasta quedar parada en frente de las dos

\- tanto tiempo - miro Ashe a Katarina y desvío la mirada - que hacen aquí ? -

A Katarina le sorprendió el cambio de la reina

\- lo lamento Ashe pero vinimos a pedirte unas cosas -

\- y que cosas son esas explícame la primera -

\- Scarlet y Vayne se calleron a un pozo y queremos que lo sacarás y se que estamos en una tormenta -

\- bien después me dices esas demás cosas y todavía no estamos en una tormenta y esos escudos ? - pregunto Ashe

\- estos escudos posiblemente nos los dio Scarlet para no sentir más frío vamos que se nos hace tarde -

\- bien indícame a donde es Quinn -

Quinn fue caminando mientras que Ashe espero a que se alejara un poco mas paso al frente de Katarina y se paró en seco y le dijo.

\- algún día me contaras la verdad Katarina - dijo Ashe en un medio susurro seco

Ashe apuro el paso para no perder de vista a Quinn Katarina hizo lo mismo pero más atrás que Quinn llegaron y Ashe se sorprendió al ver semejante pozo y profundo

\- esto no está pasando... - dijo Ashe

\- que es lo que pasa ?- dijo Katarina

\- e visto estos pozos nose quien lo está asiendo y no entiendo que están planeando -

\- que quieres decir -

\- que los rumores de que hay gente de Noxus son verdad Katarina -

\- OIGAN NOS PUEDEN SACAR DE AQUÍ ?- dijo Scarlet

\- tu puedes salir de ahí junto con Vayne -

\- Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE YO PUEDO SI NISIQUIERA SE CÓMO ?-

\- sólo tienes que ver tu puedes volar sabias ? -

\- HO NO NO LO SABÍA INTENTARÉ -

\- Vayne si logro volar saldremos intentaré ver dos veces si puedo -

\- bien solo tranquila -

\- bien -

Scarlet serro sus ojos se tranquilizó más y puedo concentrarse en volar sintió tranquilidad paz era increíble pero no era hora de eso era hora de volar aunque se escuche tonto abrió los ojos y pudo ver sus pies estaba volando le izo una señal a Vayne para que se a sercara a ella una ves sarcia Scarlet la tomó por la cintura y al darse cuenta que estaba segura de hacerlo lo logro voló con el peso de Vayne en sus brazos y pudo controlarlo a la perfección hasta legar a la orilla de pozo dejo a Vayne y se sorprendió al ver a Ashe en esa ropa y dijo

\- wow reina Ashe es poco común verla en esas ropas -

\- tienes razón Scarlet pero me da gusto verte -

\- a mi también no me darás un abrazo ? -

\- jaja esta bien -

Se abrazaron y algo en Katarina despertó vio con enojo la escena frente a ella y desvío la mirada Scarlet y Ashe se dieron cuenta y rieron una ves terminado el abrazo Ashe se alejo para estar al lado de Katarina

\- se conosen ?- pregunto Katarina viendo a Scarlet

\- si Ashe fue a mi ciudad a hacerse pasar por una chica de escuela pero eso fue hace mucho cuando tenía 14 me sorprende que no allás cambiado en nada sin ofender -

\- gracias por el alago pero tengo cosas que hacer -

\- que pasa - pregunto Vayne

\- los rumores de que hay gente de Noxus es verdad y estos pozos los he visto casi en toda la sona alrededor de Freljord justo salía a buscar...-

\- buscar que ? - pregunto Quinn

\- a buscar una familia de padre e hijo se me informo que ellos no saben de la tormenta próxima a venir y decidí venir a buscarlos yo les dije a los guardias que cuando saliera yo serraran todas las puertas y que protejan a los habitantes -

\- te acompañaremos de acuerdo ? -

\- esta bien -

Ashe desvío la mirada y Scarlet lo noto se acerco a ella tocó sus brazos y se dio cuenta de lo que le pasa a Ashe

\- en serio ?y no me lo ivas a decir no es así ? -

\- no es nada no te preocupes -

Ashe intento zafarse del agarre de Scarlet pero esta última no se lo dejo hacer

\- escúchame eres también un humano es obvio que pasa esto tu no tienes que esforzarte en hacerlo y aguantarlo -

-pe~- fue interrumpir a por Scarlet

\- sin peros esto te ara sentir más cálida -

Alrededor de Ashe apareció un escudo dorado no muy dorado para no llamar la atención al igual que las demás pero Ashe se dio cuenta de que Scarlet no tenia uno

\- y tu ? -

\- por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo en mi debe de ser para evitar lastimarme con mis propios poderes -

\- tienes razón gracias -

\- vamos ? - pregunto Vayne y todas asintieron - bueno reina a donde es ?-

\- es en el río me comunicaron que unas personas los vio por hay -

\- esta bien donde es ? - pregunto Katarina

\- tu deberías conocerlo ya Katarina -

\- derecho -

Sin decir nada más Ashe paso primero y las demás por detrás caminaron unos minutos más y el frío comenzo a hacerse más posiblemente ya congelaba todas se dieron cuenta y sus escudos comenzaron a hacerse más dorados

\- es aquí reina los veo -

Estaban el niño sobre su padre desmayados posiblemente al otro lado de la orilla Scarlet se dio cuenta y voló hasta ellos agarro a los dos y los llevo hasta donde están las demás para luego soltarlos y darles un escudo también pero no pudo darle el escudo al padre ya que...

\- esta muerto - dijo Vayne

\- no...no no puede pasar esto tengo que hacer algo - dijo Scarlet

\- no puedes hacer nada la magia sólo puedes usar la para dar poder solo a los magos o campeones el es humano no puedes - contestó Quinn

\- lo siento Ashe -

\- esta bien pero seria bueno sepultarlo ahora aquí podrás ? -

\- si -

Scarlet extendió sus brazos para luego levantaron y sacar un pedazo de tierra las demás pusieron el cuerpo muerto del señor y lo sepultaron

\- gracias ahora vuélvamos -

\- espero al hora lo anda mal..- Scarlet no puedo terminar

\- que es eso !? - dijo Quinn

Era una serpiente mecánica que salía de las nieves de Freljord y scarlet se dio cuenta de que están en problemas

* * *

Hola chicos espero que les aya gustado mucho les informaré que una de las parejas esta pronto ha realizarse asi que tendrán que esperas y sin mas que decir nos vemos otro día ^^


	9. Aparición pelea y problemas

Hola chicos :) como están me siento muy bien este día jajja :3 y aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 ho oh no puedo creer que ya esté listo este jaja disfruten este cap hasta luego :&

* * *

\- es una serpiente metálica - dijo Quinn tomando al niño en sus brazos

\- tenemos problemas - dijo Scarlet

\- que hacemos ? - dijo Ashe

\- no es obvio es un enemigo - dijo Katarina

Katarina saco sus dagas y comenzó ha golpear a la serpiente pero no funciona ni penetrarla puede se requiere de mucha fuerza para penetrar el metal cosa que ella no tenia cuando intento clavar una daga en la cola de la serpiente esta la esquívo y giro su cola para tirar a Katarina de un solo golpe seco que la dejo sin aire

\- KATARINA ! - grito Ashe desesperadamente

Ashe corrió hasta el lugar en el que estaba Katarina se arrodillo sostuvo a Katarina y cuando siento algo cálido en sus manos vio que era sangre se aterrorizó

\- Scarlet Ayúdame Katarina esta sangrando - dijo Ashe

Scarlet se acerco y tocó a Katarina para ver si encontraba pulso y lo logro le devolvió el escudo y este tenía un color rojo los demás también pasaron de ser dorados a rojos

\- ataquen ! el escudo las protegera sostenla ! Ashe que no se levante esta consiente yo me encargaré de esto -

\- esta bien -

Scarlet fue al lugar donde estaba la serpiente contra Quinn el niño y Vayne

\- QUINN VAYNE HICIERON MUCHO AYUDEN A ASHE Y LLEVENSEN AL NIÑO -

\- PERO SCARLET TODABIA NO TIENES EL PODER SUFISIENTE - dijo Quinn

\- vamos Quinn ella lo tendrá SCARLET IREMOS RUMBO A LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO NOS VEMOS AHÍ - dijo Vayne

\- bien vallan ahora Katarina necesita un médico ahora y el niño también -

\- bien solo ten cuidado -

Vayne se acerco a Ashe junto con Quinn y el niño

\- esta en mal estado tiene una herida profunda Ashe hay alguien en el pueblo más cercano aquí ? - pegunto Vayne

\- si Rakelstake Tryndamere y Lissandra están allí -

\- bien iremos a Rakelstake Katarina necesita ayuda lo más pronto posible -

Vayne levantó a Katarina y la lleva atrás estaba Ashe preocupada y Quinn con el niño en los brazos

En la entrada de Freljord

\- quien eres y quien te mando bestia estúpida ? -

\- cuida tus modales Scarlet -

\- muéstrate -

La serpiente metálica sólo se abrió la parte delantera de la cabeza la misma Scarlet pudo distinguir la silueta que era...

\- Rosa - susurro Scarlet

\- JAJAJ NO TE ALEGRAS DE VERME PRIMA ? -

\- como me alegraría ver a una mujer estúpida -

\- CUIDA TUS PALABRAS INSOLENTE !VIKTOR ¡ -

\- pero qu~ -

No pudo terminar cuando por detrás se dio cuenta de que apareció Viktor con su rayo dándole en la espalda a Scarlet el rayo rasgo su ropa su piel ensangrentada este dolor fue tan insoportable que callo de rodillas Viktor se acerco pero una luz radiante brillante lo impidió Viktor cayó salía tanto humo que no se podía ver cuando el humo disminuyó poco a poco primero se notó un yelmo en forma de calavera luego más debajo una armadura con huesos partes de costillas humanas poco a poco Viktor vio unos guantes también esquelético más abajo pantalones lo mismo y botas lo ultimo que hizo que se sorprendiera fue una espada larga con un grosor sorprendente en la empuñadura se podía ver una calavera y otra más grande en el medio y el supuesto "filo" era solo partes de esqueletos Viktor no lo dudo dos veces y salio hasta encontrar un lugar seguro

\- señorita a despertado ! -

Rosa vio y la tomó por sorpresa apenas la vio noto que desapareció para darse cuenta que en menos de 2 segundos Scarlet estaba atrás suyo

\- haha tu que me hici~ -

Scarlet no pudo terminar cuando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza recordó todo su pasado Hasta que se le vino la imagen de su familia muerta y reacciono ya no era ella sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la primera ves que se enfrentó a su prima

\- TU YA NO ERES NADA PARA MI MATASTE A MI FAMILIA MERECES MORIR ! -

Rosa se dio cuenta que ya no era Scarlet no era ella era alguien que no podía controlar su poder se dio cuenta al instante que Scarlet no puede controlar tanto poder Cómo para equipar su verdadera armadura esa armadura que tiene en ese mismo momento no era la verdadera sino una echa por su tristeza miedo y remordimientos no lo dudo más y se separo al instante de ella

 **En el camino a Rakelstake**

\- que fue esa explosión ? - dijo Quinn dándole el niño a Ashe

\- Scarlet despertó su poder...- dijo Vayne

\- pero ella no puede hacerlo ella esta mal en este momento lo único que puede hacer es~ -

Ashe no hablo más se dio cuenta y recordó lo que Kayle le dijo ese día que reunió a todos los de la liga en una reunión para informarles a todos sobre ella

 **HACE 2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

\- bien ya que están todos reunidos aquí les quiero informar de Scarlet ya la conocen por imágenes o en persona - dijo Kayle mirando a Ashe - quiero informarles que Scarlet es una invocadora que no nos puede invocar pero si ayudar a todos nosotros y nosotros a ella tiene un poder impresionante y es una humana común y corriente por lo tanto no sabe que cantidad de poder tiene por ende si le llegasen a dañar su cuerpo o lo que sea un mínimo sentimiento ella despertará su poder y se convertirá en algo que ella quiera o desee pero si desea o no por su reacción se convertirá en formas de calaveras huesos y posiblemente no reaccione o sea consiente de lo que hace posiblemente matar a gente inocente sólo la persona que ella quiera más que a nada podrá detenerla -

\- y esa persona es ? - pregunto Elise

\- buena pregunta Elise esa persona es Miss Fortune -

todos miraron a Miss y esta se sorprendió

\- como sabes que soy yo ?-

\- eso es obvio Miss ya te darás cuenta pero esto les quería decir a ustedes nada mas asi que vuelvan a su rutinas matutinas -

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

\- no lo puedo creer Vayne Quinn Scarlet despertó su poder pero ~ -

No pudo terminar Ashe cuando Vayne hablo

\- mal...despertó mal -

\- que haremos ? -

\- hacer lo que Scarlet nos dijo -

\- bien la ciudad más cercana esta a unos minutos más -

\- bien vamos los escudos de Scarlet no creo que duren y si es así no soportaremos en frío y Katarina menos -

\- Katarina - susurro Ashe

Quinn se acerco a Ashe y la abrazo

\- tranquila Ashe ella esta bien -

\- tiene razón Quinn Ashe el escudo que le dio Scarlet a Katarina por alguna razón esta curando la herida no muy rápido pero eso sirve -

\- bien vamos que solo son unos metros -

 **En la entrada de Freljord**

\- despertaste mal prima -

\- HAAAA-

Scarlet se acerco con suma velocidad a Rosa y esta no logro esquivar el gran golpe de le dio Scarlet cuando está hiva a golpearla de nuevo Viktor apareció y con su rayo logró herir una parte no cubierta de la armadura para logar quemar la piel de Scarlet una ves mas

\- ha MALDITA SEA NO TE AN ENSEÑADO A PELEAR CON HONOR Y TIENES QUE PEDIR AYUDA A UN SIRVIENTE ME DAS LASTIMA ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TU - escupió sangre - SIGNIFICA QUE NO TIENES EL PODER SUFISIENTE PARA DERROTARME SAL DE MI VISTA INSOLENTE -

Scarlet se levantó sin problemas y sacó su espada para logar acabar con esos dos pero tan rápido Viktor vio la espada se acerco a rosa mal herida y se teletransporto a su base segura dejando a una Scarlet sin su auto control esta no tuvo más remedio que perder la conciencia y desmayarse pero aun con su armadura puesta e inconsciente de lo que hace

 **EN LA LIGA**

\- Kayle me llamaste ?- pregunto una Miss Fortune agitada

\- si pasa -

\- que es porque estas así te pasa algo ? -

\- si pero no a mi a Scarlet -

\- que paso ?-

\- Scarlet despertó pero despertó mal su poder -

\- no puede ser -

\- esta pasando Miss tienes que ir ahora a la entrada de Freljord y lograr calmar su poder y hazla volver a la normalidad -

\- pero Kayle estamos en un partido apunto de comenzar -

\- se detendrá por problemas ahora pídele a un invocador que te mande allí y has lo que te digo es una orden -

\- bien ahora mismo le diré acompañame que necesito de tu permiso personalmente pero como lo are ? -

Kayle se acerco Miss y le dio unas dos monedas doradas

\- esto..sabrás como sacarlas y como hacer para que Scarlet vuelva en si y para eso tie~ -

Kayle fue cortada por el ruido de la puerta

\- tienes que besarla - dijo Ahri entrando.

\- QUE ? - dijo Miss

\- que tienes que besarla Miss ella te ama y tu la amas pero todavía no sienten nada pero eso puedo ver en ustedes dos -

\- Ahri tiene razón Miss tienes que besarla pero utilizando lo que te di sabrás como hacerlo vamos ya -

\- bien -

-Ahri gracias por ayudarme a decírselo -

\- no te preocupes Kayle nos vemos -

Miss y Kayle caminaron hasta encontrar a un invocador cualquiera dejando a Ahri

\- invocador Alexis tengo una orden para usted - dijo Kayle

\- claro Kayle dila ayudaré en todo lo que pueda - dijo Alexis

\- necesito que mandes a la campeona Miss Fortune a la entrada de Freljord ahora -

\- bien Miss ven sierra los ojos y calmate te teletransportare -

\- bien -

Miss iso lo que el invocador Alexis le dijo y este movió sus manos de una lado a otro cuidadosamente y Miss desapareció.

\- necesito que me digas que pasa Kayle -

\- eso es secreto Alexis -

\- al menos algo -

\- se solucionara pero -

-pero que ?-

\- temporalmente estamos en problemas - 

* * *

:D hehe bueno que tal les va a todos en este lindo sábado ? Jaja a mi maso jaja un poco enferma pero igual espero les aya gustado el capitulo 9 y que sea de su agrado gracias por leer y hasta la próxima viene la primera pareja y con sorpresa e.e


	10. Tryndamere Lissandra y solución

Hola chicos como están ? Muy buen sábado a todos la verdad me sorprende que ya esté aquí con este cap el 10 gracias por leer mi historia les digo desde ya que "posiblemente" no publique cap la proxima semana por problemas tengo que solucionarlos y bueno sin mas que decir disfruten hasta luego .

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A RIOT GAMES

En el lugar de la pelea y transformación de Scarlet

Apareció una Mis muy agitada corriendo a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Scarlet Miss la reconoció ya que en la segunda junta para hablar de ella en la liga Kayle mostró fotos a todos se aserco se arodillo y se dio cuenta que estaba todabia en el modo de descontrol

\- piensa Sarah piensa ahah si si Kayle me dio las monedas -

se puso las manos en los bolsillos para encontrar las monedas y las saco

\- como are para que esto fusiones ? -

Se quedo mirando las monedas para pensar en algo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo más sercana a Freljord todos los pueblos en Freljord tienen murallas para evitar distintos ataques y también las antiguas guerras de Sejuani Lissandra y Ashe pero ese es otro detalle sin importancia por ahora una Vayne muy cansada de tener a Katarina en sus brazos Quinn al lado de una Ashe muy preocupada y con el niño esta última se adelantó frente a las demás y hablo con los guardias que la reconosieron inmediatamente y les ordenó que abrieran las puertas cuando las puertas se abrieron Ashe Quinn y Vayne se encontraron en frente a una Lissandra apunto de irse y a Tryndamere a punto de avanzar al exterior en busca de quien sabe que en estos momentos de tormenta estos dos se pararon en seco y Lissandra volteo a donde estaba Ashe con el niño y las demás para hablar primero en tono de preocupación ya que vio a Katarina en manos de Vayne manchada de sangre.

\- que paso ? -

\- Liss después te explicaré trae a dos de los mejores doctores de este pueblo ahora te veré en alguna casa más sercana de aquí por favor ahora -

Lissandra nunca avia visto a su reina así tan preocupada y a la ves desesperada

\- estaré en unos 10 minutos Ashe has que Katarina aguante más - dijo Lissandra

Lissandra se fue con mucha velocidad gracias a las garras que hace aparecer y teletransportarese Vayne la vio y siguió caminando junto con Quinn para buscar la casa más sercana ya que era un pueblo y de Freljord las casas no eran así como los de la ciudad o liga eran chozas fueron en busca de una ya que las dos vieron la mirada de Tryndamere a Ashe queriendole decir "hablemos ahora en privado" asi los dejaron solos Tryndamere se aserco a Ashe y la tomó del brazo bruscamente y esta hablo

\- Tryndamere te juro que si vuelves a tocarme así te mataré con mis propias manos ahora que se la verdad no tienes porque retenerme ha hacer lo que tenia que hacer hace tiempo -

Tryndamere iso caso omiso a lo que le dijo la arquera de hielo para apretar el brazo más fuerte

\- claro cariño claro pero andar con un niño en brazos es poco común me andas engañando con la mierda de Katarina ? si no quieres que hable de lo que paso ese día a ella tendrás que hacer lo que te diga -

-ah! Tryndamere tu no eres así que mierda te pasa ? -

\- sh tranquila no grites ni hables desubicada mente a tu rey y piensa lo que te dije cariño volveré al centro -

Tryndamere antes de irse la sacudió de golpe hasta darle un beso en los labios bruscamente y dejar de apretar el brazo de Ashe y irse de ese lugar ya lo tenia fastidiado ir a ese lugar por órdenes de los ansianos que le proponían a Ashe a mandarlo a pueblos inmundos sin bares y mujersuelas el solo iva a los pueblos no porque su esposa se lo decía sino que los ansianos se lo decían en persona luego de dejar a Ashe sola en ese lugar Está estuvo conteniendo unos cuantos sollozos pero logró recordar en que situación estáva y quien estaba en esa situación se seco las lágrimas que sin querer salieron de sus hermoso ojos celestes y tomó rumbo a una casa sercana con el niño al poco tiempo lo encontró y entro haciendo llamar la atención de todos para voltear a verla sólo vio a Lissandra y las demás iva a preguntar por los doctores cuando...

\- disculpe reina Ashe si nos permite pasar ? -

Ashe recobró la compostura y tornándose más tranquila dejo pasar a los doctores estos se arrodillaron cada uno de un lado sacaron sus maletines con una cruz roja y sacaron una cantidad de herramientas de "doctores" Ashe sólo veía a Katarina con tanta preocupación en su rostro que dejo al niño en un costado cuidadosamente Lissandra lo vio se aserco a ella y la abrazo para luego susurrarle.

\- estará bien ella estará bien tranquila -

-gracias Liss -

Fue lo único que pronunció Ashe antes de caer en llanto en el hombro de Lissandra un llanto "silencioso" Vayne y Quinn sólo se miraron preocupadas Quinn se dio cuenta de la ropa manchada de Vayne y con un bolso que tenia saco un atuendo de Vayne y se lo dio (skin mata dragones ) Vayne se contestó sólo con esa acción la pregunta que le iva ha hacer en ese presiso momento a Quinn ¿para que traía eso ? Solo le sonrió a Quinn y lo asepto se levantó y en la casa había unas cuantas habitaciones entró a una para cambiarse dejando a Quinn pendiente de lo que hacían los doctores a Katarina después de unos minutos dejo de ver lo que los doctores le hacían a Katarina para ver si Vayne seguía ahí hacia 15 minutos que no volvía Quinn se adentro a la habitacion que entro Vayne entro cuidadosamente para ver a una Vayne ya cambiada y recostada en la cama durmiendo la tapó con una sabana y se alejo de la cama para salir de la habitacion los doctores seguían atendiendo a Katarina y Ashe seguía sollozando en el hombro de Lissandra cuando pasaron unos minutos más Lissandra se sentó junto con Ashe para luego de unos minutos dejar recostada en el sillón a una Ashe dormida luego de eso Lissandra se aserco a los doctores que la estaban levantándose para retirarse

\- como esta ? -

Los doctores se giraron para verla

\- esta muy bien la verdad la herida fue muy profunda y larga perdió mucha sangre pero no como para estar sin la suficiente capacidad pero la pérdida la pudimos detectar de un 25% es muy poco para una herida tan grande pero nos dimos cuenta que gracias al escudo que tiene esta joven no le permitía perder mucha sangre y regenerar la sanación si no fuera por ese escudo no la ubiesemos podido salvar llevenla a alhuna habitacion y que descanse la veremos cada día Hasta el 5to día ahí sabremos si mejora por completo vendrémos los dos señorita y dígale a la reina que esta muy bien su compañera no tiene porqué preocuparse e informele que vendrémos se quedarán aquí Hasta esos días ahora solo resta darles la crema que algunos de ustedes le tendrá que pasar por la herida tome -

El doctor saco un tarito y se lo dio a Lissandra esta lo tomo y le dio la mano a los dos doctores para despedirlos como se debe

\- Muchas gracias le informaré todo a nuestra reina -

\- nos veremos mañana cuidensen -

Lissandra vio marchar a los doctores a su respectivas casas y se adentro para encontrar a Quinn en frente de ella

\- que te dijeron esta bien ? -

\- tranquila Quinn ella esta bien los doctores me dijeron que si no fuera por ese escudo ella probablemente ya estaría muerta cuando apenas llegarán o aún más antes me dijeron que el escudo le evitó el sangrado de un 25% yo he visto esas clases de heridas y seria de un 75% quien tiene tanto poder Cómo para ponerle un escudo al mismo tiempo a ustedes y con la misma intencidad? -

\- Scarlet Romina Lissandra -

Lissandra sólo pudo abrir los ojos muy sorprendida habían pasado 2 años desde que Kayle no reúne a todos para informarle más de esa chica

\- me contaras cuando pongamos a Katarina en una cama si Ashe la ve en el suelo me matará antes que ella a Katarina jaja -

\- tienes razón yo de un lado y tu del otro -

-bien -

Una se puso en cada costado para luego las dos poner al mismo tiempo sus manos derechas en la espalda de Katarina y las manos izquierdas en las piernas para asi lograr levantar a Katarina con mucho cuidado sabiendo que si le pasaba algo Ashe las mataría a las dos se asercaron a la camilla y la pusieron con mucho cuidado Quinn saco un cambio de ropa de Katarina ( skin mercenaria) y ponerlo en la mesita que esta al lado de la camilla de Katarina para luego salir las dos y Lissandra serrar la puerta y girarse a Quinn

\- ahora que paso ? -

\- la familia de Scarlet falleció y Kayle nos envió a mi a Vayne y Katarina para traerla a la academia por suerte está de nuestro lado ya que ella cuando recobró la conciencia al haber usado mucho poder y ser consumida por la desesperación el miedo la tristeza y la ira se juro así misma hacerse más fuerte y no descontrolar su poder pero ya paso dos veces -

\- pero si dijiste una -

\- ella hace 2 horas acaba de transformarse no sabemos que la llevó o la obligó a hacerlo pero Valor me lo dirá lo deje ahí y le di órdenes de seguir a Scarlet sigilosamente -

-que astuta -

\- gracias luego de que una serpiente nos atacará Katarina quiso pegarle con las daga pero esta serpiente era de metal asique no pudo Katarina quiso volver a pegarle en la cola y la serpiente la esquívo para así golpearla Ashe fue la primera en ir a socorrerla y después llamó a Scarlet ella se aserco y le dio ese escudo a ella y nosotras dándose cuenta de que Katarina moriría ahí Vayne y yo estábamos distraendo a la serpiente cuando Scarlet se nos aserco y nos dijo que llevemos a Katarina al pueblo más sercana asique nos asercamos a Katarina y Ashe para luego partir hasta aquí pero a medo camino escuchamos la luz y el humo que provenía de ese lugar y nos dimos cuenta que Scarlet activo su modo pero mal asique decidimos apresurarnos ya que los escudos podrían romperse en cualquier momento esto lo noto Ashe y se puso mal -

\- me imagino desde que Ashe se estaba por casar con Katarina tenía una sonrisa estúpida de enamorada estúpida mejor dicho y cuando se lo decía ella me decía "de una estúpida enamorada" pero cuando Tryndamere vino de su espionaje a Noxus no volvió a ser el mismo y le propuso matrimonio a Ashe y nose que paso pero asepto la boda no fue nada normal sólo fue secreta no la veía feliz la veía que cada día tenía tristeza en sus ojos nunca le pregunte eso para no meterme en asuntos que puedo llegar a hacerlos peor -

\- tienes razón a su debido tiempo se lo dirá a Katarina y a nosotras sólo es tiempo y espero que sea pronto -

\- eso es lo que deseo -

-y ese niño ? -

\- lo encontramos junto con su padre pero el estaba vivo su padre no Scarlet nos dijo que también lo trajeramos sólo tenemos que esperar para que despierte esta inconciente -

\- ya veo me acompañas a traer unos cafés para ellas ? -

\- claro vamos -

se encaminaron a traer cafés para las demás chicas cuando despertarán pero solo una pregunta queda aquí se pregunto Lissandra ya que ella no estaba en unos de los dos cursos que le dio información Kayle de Scarlet y ese fue el primero se pregunto.

-"habrá solución"-

Hola chicos espero que este capítulo de aya sido de su agrado y sin mas que decir adiós


	11. Miss Fortune Scarlet Y Anivia

ola chicos como están en este viernes hermoso ? Espero que pasen un hermoso día hoy y bueno les traje el capitulo 11 de mi historia :3 perdonen por no publicar cap la semana pasada no pude tenía muchas cosas que hacer espero me sepan disculpar bueno sin mas que decir disfruten

PD: mañana también cap :)

1 hora atrás en el lugar que se encontraba Scarlet inconsiente

Miss Fortune pensativa mirando las monedas que le dio Kayle tomó una y de la introdujo en la boca esta al hacer contacto con sus dientes lo escupió lo había mordido y era desagradable era "metal" o algo así levantó la moneda que tiro para encontrarse con una emboltura dorada abierta Miss la saco y se encontró con chocolate en forma de moneda la comió se puedo al lado de esta nada pasaba saco su segunda moneda y le saco la emboltura y se lo introdujo en la boca pero sin tratarlo de tragar se aserco a Scarlet y le dio un beso no dudo ni nada solo fue un beso con algo más que amistad o algo así se hacía creer Miss Fortune luego de un beso largo la armadura y modo descontrol de Scarlet desapareció completamente desbaneciendose dejándola con su ropa antes de la batalla que consistia en una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros un pantalon ¿de vestir ? unos zapatos negros y una campera negra que le favorecia mucho pero no abría los ojos .

\- despierta ey! despierta -

Miss estuvo a punto de hacerla levantar pero algúen hablo detrás de ella

\- aprovecharse de los demás no es bueno Miss Fortune -

Miss se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Anivia algo molesta

\- Anivia no es momento para bromas ella es Scarlet -

\- Scarlet? -

\- si ella es -

Anivia se aserco a Scarlet y posó su ala en un lateral del cuello de Scarlet y encontró el pulso que buscaba

\- bueno como paso esto ? -

\- yo no lo se sólo Kayle me informo hace 1 hora que Scarlet perdió el control y yo ahora estoy impidiendo que el poder que tiene la consuma por completo y ahí no tendríamos chance -

\- tienes razón ella podría descontrolase y hacerse daño así misma el poder de esa chica me sorprende yo sentí la energía que emana de su cuerpo se que no es un 100% pero estoy segura de que eso era un 35% nada mas y vine a averiguar -

\- valla asique tu también lo sentiste...Kayle también por eso me mando ahora necesito que me ayudes ahí algún pueblo sercano aquí? -

\- claro esperaremos a los doctores damela yo la llévare en mi regazo podrá estar tranquila vamos -

\- bien solo ten cuidado -

Luego de decir eso se encaminaron a una ciudad serca para que atendieran a Scarlet Miss solamente miraba a Scarlet esto no fue desapercibido por Anivia pero no era combeniente en ese momento lo que estaría por decir pasaron unos cuantos minutos mejor dicho una hora para llegar al lugar donde los guardias le preguntaron

-ustedes son? -

\- yo soy Anivia ella Miss Fortune y ella la desmayada es Scarlet déjenos pasar necesitamos un médico urgente soy el tercer pilar de Freljord -

al escuchar eso los demás guardias abrieron la puerta ni dudarlo un segundo para las dos entraron y anivia vio serca un hospital y fue hacia ella para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Ashe dormida en un sillón aún niño dormido a Vayne con una vestimenta de la liga y a Katarina en camilla con una venda en el abdomen y estas se sentaron la pusieron a Scarlet en una camilla y anivia fue a buscar a dos médico por suerte estos estaban serca cuando volvió les informo de la situación y la exprecion en la cara de los dos doctores no era ni normal

\- que pasa ? - dijo Anivia

\- esto es imposible hasta para algunos imvocadores -

-el que ?-

\- la piel de esta joven esta quemada como carne esto no es ni soportable ni menos de 2 sentimetros la herida no es profunda pero veamos la atenderemos y usted tenga es una crema para que usted se la ponga en la espalda ya que es así espalda dolerá mucho si no se lo pone alguien aremos lo posible para que sane rápido -

uno de los doctores le dio a Miss una cajita que dentro tenía un vaso tapado con crema para "sanar heridas" decía la etiqueta luego los doctores hicieron de nuevo por segunda ves su trabajo luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió para mostrar dos siluetas muy visible

\- Anivia Miss que hacen aquí ? - pegunto Lissandra junto con Quinn

Las nombradas se dieron la vuelta para mirarlas Anivia fue la primera en hablar.

-trajimos a Scarlet esta muy mal herida los doctores dicen que estará bien pero tiene que tener completo reposo y le dieron un tarito a Miss para que se lo un tara en la espalda ustedes que hacen aquí ?-

\- yo estaba deteniendo a Tryndamere para que no saliera en esta tormenta pero el testarudo se quería ir asique me estaba por ir cuando escuché que se abrían las puertas me voltee y estaba Katarina ensangrentada en los brazos de Vayne la reina Ashe preocupada con ese niño en brazos y Quinn sosteniendo un saco de no se que - fue interumpir a por Quinn

\- es para llevar algunas ropas es necesario -

-tienes razón luego la reina me pidió que llamará a dos doctores los mejores de este pueblo asique los fui a buscar sino Ashe me mataba -

\- luego yo y Vayne la dejamos con Tryndamere - dijo Quinn

\- que ?!- pregunto Lissandra

\- si porque ? - dijo Quinn

\- siempre cuando la reina Ashe y Tryndamere están solos es solamente para discutir -

\- como lo sabes ?-

\- soy Lissandra el segundo pilar y Ashe el él primer pilar tengo que estar al tanto de todo salud amor y eso -

\- como te diste cuenta de eso ? -

\- bueno cuando deje a Tryndamere y Ashe solos la reina volvió con un moretón en el brazo izquierdo por eso desde ese día le e preguntado por qué no deja a Tryndamere y deja de sufrir y no me da respuestas -

Anivia camino hasta su reina y vio el brazo de ella con un moretón y hablo.

\- por ejemplo ahora - dijo Anivia

Quinn y Lissandra la miraron y esta señaló el brazo derecho de Ashe

\- ese maldito - dijo Lissandra

\- tranquila Liss esto es cosa de ellos pero no olvides tu posición -

\- lo siento ella estaba en desesperación no pude negarme a sus ordenes y buscar a los doctores estáva preocupada -

\- tienes razón pero que no vuelva a pasar ahora veamos como esta Scarlet -

Las tres se adentraron a la camilla de Scarlet para ver a los doctores hacer su trabajo luego de unos 15 minutos los doctores terminaron y Lissandra pregunto el estado de Scarlet.

\- ella esta bien señorita pero no podrá hacer mucha fuerza nada de correr saltar emocionarse nada de levantar cosas sólo descansar nada mas tengan una buena tarde -

\- igualmente - dijo Lissandra

Se despidieron de los doctores y Quinn hablo

\- algo me sorprende porque están unidas a Ashe si hace 2 años que estaban en guerra -

Anivia miro a Lissandra para que esta hablará

\- lo que paso es que por las acciones que tenia Ashe a los del pueblo y eso no lo notabamos antes por ser reina de Freljord Sejuani y yo abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos causando más daño y que no merecíamos ser reina ninguna de las dos sólo Ashe nosotros probocabamos guerras para matar a los del pueblo eso no lo puede hacer una reina y Ashe nos iso abrir los ojos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella y nos propuso que seamos los pilares que la protegerán y aseptamos yo soy Lissandra el segundo pilar fundamental para cuidar y proteger a Ashe Anivia el tercer pilar para estar al tanto de todo en las modificaciones que hace Ashe a Freljord el cuarto pilar Sejuani protectora de Freljord el quitó pilar Volibear protector de Freljor el sexto pilar Braum el defensor el séptimo pilar Nunu el cuidador el octavo pilar Trundle el vigilante de la puerta del reino y por ultimo noveno pilar Tryndamere el barbaro así nos nombro Ashe desde ese día empezamos a entendernos entre todas y todos cada ves que podíamos Sejuani y yo le pedíamos perdón a Ashe luego de 1 año seguíamos más unidas y eso seguirá siendo así somos como "hermanas" -

\- ho ya veo bien por ustedes despertaron a tiempo antes de causar otra guerra -

-si -

Se escucho ese si pero de los labios de Ashe ya despierta y uniéndose a la combersacion Lissandra y Anivia isieron una reverencia para saludarla esta asintió y se unió a ellas.

\- como esta Katarina ?-

-muy bien Ashe ella solo necesita descansar nada grave sólo ten esto es una crema que le tendrás que pasar por el abdomen a Katarina dijeron los doctores ha y que no te preocupes ella esta bien -

Lissandra le dio el tarito para luego ver a Ashe no muy sonrojada Lissandra entendió y solo río para luego decir algo más

\- dijeron que gracias al escudo que lleva no estaría ahora con vida siquiera -

-el escudo - susurro Ashe

\- si el escudo que nos dio Scarlet todavía sigue y gracias a ése escudo salvo a Katarina - dijo Quinn

\- donde esta Scarlet ? -

\- no te preocupes esta aquí ella esta mal herida pero solo necesita reposo y yo me encargaré de ella - dijo Miss captando la atención de Ashe

Ashe se dio cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de Miss

-que haces aquí ?- pregunto Ashe con amabilidad

\- bueno verás Scarlet despertó su poder mal y la única que puede desacerlo soy yo y Kayle me mando -

\- así...asique tu...tu puedes desacer mi..mi modo ? -

Todas a esepicón de Katarina vieron de donde provenía esa voz era de Scarlet ya sentada con notable dolor por hacerlo y esta estaba viendo a Miss a los ojos y sonrió Miss se aserco y le pegó una bofetada no fuerte ni tampoco suave

\- ¿y ahora que hice ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- casi te mueres idiota casi mueres y yo tenía que impedir eso - dijo Miss preocupada y enojada

\- lo siento -

\- no no lo sientes te sientes peor mírate que te paso ?-

\- se los diré cuando se me pase el dolor un poco más - dijo Scarlet con una media sonrisa

\- estas bien ?-

\- claro Miss sólo es el dolor nada mas no te preocupes y gracias por salvarme y tu también Anivia me alegro de verlas - sonrió

\- a mi también mucho gusto Scarlet - dijo Anivia

\- jaja Anivia deja las formalidades igual es un gusto conoserte en persona y Katarina ?-

-estoy... estoy aquí -

Todas voltearon a ver la camilla de Katarina para verla Ashe se aserco a ella y la miro.

\- estas bien ?-

\- mucho mejor - dijo forzando una sonrisa

Ashe sólo le devolvió la sonrisa Anivia Lissandra y Quinn se miraron y sonrieron

\- cuando es la boda ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- no hay boda - dijo secamente Katarina para dejar de sonreírle a Ashe recordado eso y mirar a Scarlet

\- que te paso ? -

\- buena pregunta ya que están todas aquí les contaré -

Hola chicos como están bien ? Me imagino espero que ayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos vemos el próximo sábado suerte.


	12. Volibear Sejuani y Alfredo

Hola chicos espero que la estén pasando bien este sábado y aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 :v un poco o muy adelantada la historia pero bueno quien sabe que pasara después :3 disculpen la espantosa ortografia estare actualizando los capts por la ortografia y sorpresa aparición de la primera pareja hasta el próximo sábado!

* * *

\- lo que paso fue cuando les dije a Quinn Vayne y Ashe que fueran al pueblo más sercano después de que se alejaron más la serpiente sólo era una distracción adentro de ella estaba mi prima no recuerdo lo que me dijo y de repente nombro a Viktor y sentí algo quemándome la piel me di vuelta pude ver a Viktor acercarse a mi después de que caí al piso después de eso no recuerdo nada mas -

\- eso es complicado despertaste tu poder pero se descontrolo Kayle me mando para salvarte y denegar que la forma en la que estabas se consumiera por completo y te descontrolaras - dijo Miss

\- lo siento por causarles tantos problemas especialmente a ti Miss -

-no yo tengo que darte las gracias - dijo Katarina

\- que ? -

\- tu me salvaste gracias a tu escudo no estoy muerta ahora si fuera por eso ahora no estaría hablando -

\- ja nunca oiré decirte gracias pero de nada - Scarlet le sonrió a Katarina

\- bueno ya dejando las emociones Quinn y yo iremos a traer comida Anivia irá al centro de Freljord a informarles esto a Volibear y Sejuani y traerlos aquí para llegar a tiempo para la sena así estaremos juntos y sin problemas si llega tu prima Scarlet Ashe has lo que te dije con Katarina y Miss tu también si no es mucha molestia -

Katarina miro a Ashe algo confusa pero Ashe sólo estaba sonrojada al igual que Miss y Scarlet no entendía nada

\- bueno yo me iré ahora antes que sea tarde nos veremos luego - Anivia se aserco a Ashe - con su permiso reina -

\- claro cuídate mucho Anivia -

Dado el permiso de Ashe Anivia se marchó

\- bueno yo y Quinn iremos ahora antes de que no encontremos nada a estas horas las dejamos solas -

Lissandra y Quinn salieron

\- de que habla ? -

Miss y Ashe se miraron para luego hablar Ashe

\- bueno los doctores nos dijeron que le untaramos esto - saco un tarrito - en sus heridas ustedes no pueden así que ellos nos lo dieron justamente a nosotras - término de decir Ashe

\- bueno Miss yo estoy perfectamente puedo untarmelo sola - dijo Scarlet sonriendole

\- ay cariño no soy estúpida - dijo Miss

\- bueno yo lo siento no era mi inte~

Scarlet dejo de hablar para luego ver como se paraba Miss y fue hasta llegar a las cortinas que estaba cerca de la camilla de Katarina para luego tomarlas y Miss hacerle un gesto a Ashe y así serrar la cortinas se volteo a donde estaba Scarlet y se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de Scarlet

\- quítate la camisa y déjame untarte esto - dijo Miss en un susurro

\- esta bien tu ganas -

Scarlet se quitó la camisa y Miss sólo pudo mirar con horror la espalda de Scarlet

\- por dios como pueden decir los doctores que estas bien si esto habla por sí mismo -

\- tranquila Miss el dolor es por con como se ve es otra cosa acuérdate "las apariencias engañan" -

\- no te duele ? -

\- un poco si pero si me untas eso en mi espalda me sentiré mucho mejor y más si eres tu la que lo hace - la miro de reojo para notar un breve sonrojo en Miss

\- esta bien apenas nos conocemos y ya estas coqueteando conmigo ? -

\- bueno si ? Jaja no te lo tomes a mal Miss sólo estoy jugando -

\- ha me coqueteas y después dices que estas jugando - dijo Miss en un tono enfadado pero lo hacía para ver la reacción de Scarlet

\- no mis palabras son verdaderas no puedo ni se expresar los sentimientos que tengo cuando estas cerca porque nunca lo había sentido ni experimentado sólo quiero que esto solo se de con el tiempo pero si no da no dará -

Miss empezó a untarle la crema a Scarlet para evitar hablar mas del tema las palabras de Scarlet la hicieron quedar sin palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento

 **Al otro lado de la cama de Scarlet**

\- bueno déjame que te saque las vendas y luego te unte la crema -

\- bien -

Katarina se recostó y sintió las manos de Ashe en su abdomen hicieron que el cuerpo de Katarina se tensara

\- tranquila lo are con cuidado -

\- sólo hazlo - dijo secamente

Ashe saco suavemente las vendas de Katarina saco el tarrito y unto la crema suavemente en el abdomen sólo miraba hacia donde untaba la crema

\- porque te casaste con el ? -

\- porque eso no te incumbe -

\- porque me dejaste ? -

-...-

\- porque dijiste tales mentiras ? -

\- porque Tryndamere me obligó a hacerlo yo quise quiero y siempre querré casarme contigo pero no puedo -

\- porque no puedes ?-

\- Tryndamere sabía de nuestra boda se puso feliz pero cuando volvió de una misión en Noxus el no es el mismo dos días después me propuso matrimonio no tuve más remedio que aseptar -

\- que te hizo el ?-

\- nada solo el me dijo que te aria daño en ese momento tu no estabas en la liga ni en Noxus me puse a buscarte y no te encontré el me dijo que te tenía y si no me casaba con el te mataría -

\- eso no es todo verdad ? -

Ashe desvío la mirada para que Katarina le vio el moretón en su brazo

\- el te hizo eso ESE BASTARDO! -

\- tranquila no me duele -

\- pero que más te hizo -

-...-

\- contéstame! -

\- ...-

\- Ashe... - susurro Katarina

\- cuando nos casamos yo no quise el estaba demasiado borracho el tiene más fuerza que yo el me obligó él...-

Rompió en llanto cuando recordó todo ese día esa noche todo su mundo fue arruinado...

\- el...el te...te toco ? -

Lo único que Ashe pudo hacer era asentir para luego sentir unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor levantó la vista para ver a Katarina

\- yo lo siento te juro que no quería hacerte sufrir por no decírtelo por decir cosas que no pude cumplir lo siento - dijo Ashe

\- Sh tranquila Ashe estoy aquí no estuve todo el año porque estaba vigilándote pero no presencié ese momento perdóname por no llegar a tiempo -

Katarina apretó más el abrazo y Ashe le correspondió

\- Katarina...-

\- Ashe conozco a Tryndamere y tienes razón el no es así algo le paso tendremos que averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde -

Katarina se acercó más a Ashe hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de sus cara para luego besar en los labios a Ashe tan cálido dulce nunca había sentido nada igual en toda su vida se sentía feliz y más cuando noto que Ashe le correspondía el beso se separaron por falta de aire se miraron entre sí hasta...

\- *COF COF COF * disculpen pero tenemos que averiguar que le pasa a Tryndamere - dijo Scarlet y Miss a su lado sorprendida pero no tanto

\- Ustedes...ustedes dos so...son pareja ? -

Katarina y Ashe sólo se miraron y sonrieron

\- bueno mi querida Miss lo que vimos y escuchamos parece que si pero tenemos que averiguar que le pasa a Tryndamere o cual es una mejor opción para el -

\- tiene razón Scarlet y tenemos que hacer algo ahora - dijo Katarina

\- mamá ? -

Se escucho una vos que provenía de un chico de unos 4 años todas lo vieron para luego Ashe acercarse al niño

\- Hola amiguito donde esta tu madre ? -

el niño tenía unos pantalones azules vaqueros una zapatillas una gorra roja guantes rojos remera azul y un buzo de color celeste el niño miro a Ashe

\- mamí no está aquí mamá se fue al cielo dijo papá -

Las chicas se sorprendieron Katarina se acerco al niño y se sentó al lado de el

\- y tienes algún familiar o algo ? -

\- no papá nada mas -

Las chicas se miraron

\- bueno ellas son tu familia - dijo Scarlet señalando a Ashe y Katarina

\- QUE ?! - dijo Katarina

\- bueno si ella es Ashe tu madre - dijo Scarlet señalando a Ashe

\- Scarlet...- dijo Katarina

\- y ella es tu padre - dijo Scarlet señalando a Katarina

El chico miro a sus costados para verlas bien primero se acerco a Ashe para abrazarla y susurrarle

\- mamá - sollozo - no me velvas a ejar nunca-

Ashe lo abrazo para luego secarle las lágrimas el niño al terminar de llorar por un rato y Scarlet junto con Miss observaron la escena el niño se separo de Ashe para acercarse a Katarina y abrazarla de improvisto

\- papá - susurro el chico

Ashe miro a Katarina esta noto lo que quiso decir Ashe con tan solo mirarla con ternura

\- hijo - lo abrazo

\- que sentimental te pones Katarina jajaja - dijo Scarlet

Kararina la miro con el señor fruncido y si las miradas mataran Scarlet ya estaría muerta

Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo para poder hablar

\- bueno pequeñín como te llamas ? -

El niño dejo de abrazar a Katarina para voltearse y ver a Scarlet

\- me lamo Alfedo -

\- Alfredo - corrigió Scarlet

\- si - dijo Alfredo

Ashe se acerco un poco a Alfredo para decirle

\- cariño tienes hambre ? -

Ashe lo dijo con un tono tan tierno dulce y lleno de amor que Katarina no se pudo aguantar y se sintió celosa esto no pasaba desapercibido por Ashe que apenas la noto rara a los pocos segundos la agarro de la mano Alfredo se acerco a ellas y con una sonrisa

\- si mamí teno mua hambe -

En eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a Quinn y Vayne con cuatro bolsas dos en cada una se sorprendieron al ver la escena

Kararina agarrada de la mano de Ashe y esta abrazando al niño

\- parece que nos perdimos de algo - dijo Quinn

Ashe iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse otra ves para ver a un Volibear calmado pero con su aspecto físico aterraba a su lado Lissandra sin su casco al igual que Sejuani detrás de ellos dos los tres mirando la misma escena

\- de que nos perdimos ?- dijo Volibear

\- mientras yo Quinn Miss y Lissandra vamos a preparar la sena Katarina les contará - dijo Ashe

Katarina no pudo decir nada

\- Alfredo estarás con tu papá que mamí tiene que hacer la comida - dijo Ashe

\- si mamí ! -

Ashe lo alzó para luego dárselo a Katarina que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos esto no era común para ella pero sabía cómo tratar a un niño ella la trataron de la misma forma pero esto es al revés sostuvo a su hijo y miró a Ashe

\- ya vuelvo cariño no tardaremos -

Katarina al oír tan dulce palabra no pudo evitar robarle un beso en los labios

Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos menos Miss y Scarlet

\- si definitivamente nos perdimos de algo - dijo Lissandra

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que le guste este cap como a mi sip estoy actualizando los capitulos y estaran todos listos mañana 13/09/15 y preferiria u/o aconsejaria que vuelvan a leer la historia ^^ hasta el próximo sábado :e


	13. Piltover

La ciudad del progreso desde que la oficial Caitlyn a tomando el mando de Seriff de Piltover

La ciudad a estado reduciendo los casos de robo violencia secuestros etc etc

Pero había algo que la Sheriff no podía descubrir quién era el criminal que atrapaba criminales no sabia si era porque tal criminal desconocido esta arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo y ahora remendar lo que hizo atrapando criminales o por satisfacción

La Sheriff un día al saber quien era el criminal sólo sabía de sus acciones como tal y que su nombre es Vi y nada mas al saber que ella ayuda a la Sheriff esta al encontrarse con ella tuvo que proponerle un trato consistiendo en que si ella no aceptara se iba a la cárcel posiblemente de por vida al decir esto la Sheriff se sintió mal por la idea de que VI se iba a la cárcel de por vida cuando ella la estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo a atrapar a los criminales y si no fuera gracias a ella la ciudad no estaría como lo está ahora ya que solo quedaban pocos criminales y si aceptara trabajaría al lado de ella atrapando criminales y sin seguridad ni cargos ni policías atrás de ella pero obedeciendo sus ordenes ya que la Sheriff tuvo cierto interés en ella por las acciones que tenia cuando atrapa criminales ese día acepto y desde ese día

La vida de la Sheriff cambio por completo...

 **ACTUALIDAD**

\- Ey Vi prepárate si es que algo repentino pasa y ésta ves quiero que me escuches esta bien ? -

\- todo perfecto Caitlyn...no te preocupes cupcake - le sonríe

\- no es eso Vi sólo escucha mis órdenes tengo un mal presentimiento -

\- esta bien... -

el echo de tener a VI ayudándola a atrapar criminales era tranquilo aunque ella tenía que hacer los informes ya que Vi sólo la ayudaba a atrapar criminales al comienzo fue un fastidio pero luego se fue acostumbrando al igual que VI estaba pensando en ir a la academia pero siempre tenía problemas con la loca criminal de Jinx y cada ves que Vi peleaba a su propia voluntad contra ella hacia más destrozos de lo normal pero eso dejo de pasar cuando atraparon a Jinx y hicieron unas pruebas estas dicen que Vi es hermana de Jinx recordando eso sonó el teléfono ella contestó dejando los papeles a un lado

\- SHERIFF ES LA CRIMINAL JINX ESTAS ATACANDO EL ALA V DE EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD SHERIFF ELLA TIE -

La llamada fue cortada por una gran explosión y un fuerte grito ella colgó el teléfono y se acerco a VI ya que esta siempre estaba en la oficina de la Sheriff para cualquier caso de emergencia

\- Vi tenemos trabajo andando -

Tomó su rifle que lo tenía siempre al lado de su escritorio y su gorro de copa atrás Vi se levantó del asiento con sus guantes para luego salir las dos

\- que pasa cupcake? -

\- es Jinx -

\- esa hija de p -

\- VI YA TE HE DICHO ESO DE LAS PALABRAS... -

\- lo siento cupcake... -

No pudo recibir la respuesta de la sheriff porque en ese momento llegaron al auto de policía en este estaba Jayse el peor enemigo entre comillas de Vi cada ves que el trataba de convencer a la Sheriff de salir con el y además VI siempre piensa que es un mujeriego andando con cada mujer pero no lo logra con la Sheriff por cada intento que hacia es rechazado

\- cara de martillo -

\- pelo pintado -

\- pueden calmarse los dos Jayse pareces un niño y tu Vi - la vio - deja de empezar - miro de nuevo al frente - Jayse al centro de la ciudad ala V -

\- lo siento Cait -

haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Caitlyn luego de los pequeños insultos de Vi y Jayse llegaron salieron y vieron todo destruido para luego ver una montaña de chatarra en la punta Jinx

\- Hola sombrerotes carapescado tiene un regalito para ti y para manototas -

\- porque haces esto ahora ? -

\- es un secreto sombrerote tendrás que darme a Vi y nadie saldrá lastimado -

\- ni en tus sueños yo me quedo aquí - dijo Vi

sin mas Vi se encima a Jinx haciendo que esta quedará abajo de Vi

\- Vi ! - dijo Caytlin

Caitlyn disparo en dirección ha Jinx pero no podía darle ya que Vi estaba estorbando

detrás de la Sheriff y Jayse aparecieron máquinas

\- tsk no esto es entre Vi y yo so sombrerotes- dijo Jinx tratando de zafarse del agarre de Vi

esto no se trataba de Jinx se trataba de Viktor todos los robots tenían la marca V claramente Caitlyn quiso posicionarse para poder disparar pero apareció Viktor activo su rayo láser y este le dio en los dedos a la Sheriff dejando que por causa del impacto soltará en rifle soltando un grito de dolor Jayse no podía ayudarla estaba enfrentándose a muchos robots Vi al escuchar el grito de la Sheriff se puso de pie dejando escapara a Jinx corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la Sheriff con sus dedos sangrando Viktor al ver que se acercaba Vi activo por segunda ves su rayo para pegar a la Sheriff

\- no no lo aras mientras estés en mi mira -

Esas fueron las palabras de la sheriff para dispararle a Viktor y lograr darle y profundizar una herida en el acto apareció otra persona desconocida dándole un escudo a Viktor recuperando su herida la persona desconocida con una capucha para no verla saco una espada con un símbolo de Noxus y una calavera en el centro del mango en su filo huesos se acerco a Caitlyn para poder matarla en el acto pero Vi lo impidió haciendo que el filo de la espada se introducirá en la parte de atrás de su espalda

\- AHHAA -

\- VI! -

La Sheriff no pudo levantarse por el echo de que el cuerpo de Vi quedará encima suyo la agarro desesperadamente en eso una luz brillante se pudo ver a Kayle Morgana Ahri y Leblanc

Morgana y Leblanc fueron a capturar a Viktor pero el al verlas acercarse desapareció junto con Jinx que las miro preocupada por un momento y luego mirarlas con enfado estas volvieron para enfrentarse a los robots que estaban aún ahí y pudieron ver a una persona encapuchada

Kayle y Ahri se acercaron a Caitlyn

\- Que paso ? -

\- J...Jinx atacó Piltover se supone que ya no lo aria Viktor apareció y me atacó una y me lastimó los dedos logre darle pero una persona lo curo rápido y esa persona intento matarme con una espada espantosa y Vi me salvo pero ella esta mal herida - explicó Caitlyn alterada

-tranquila Caitlyn llamaremos urgente a Soraka y un doctor te tendrá que atender Vi vendrá conmigo -

Vi estaba sin poder hablar sus ojos se desvanecían poco a poco Caytlin no dejaba de tomar la mano de Vi el echo de perderla por culpa de Viktor su peor enemigo y criminal pero no entendía nada

Jinx hacia tiempo que dejó de atacar la ciudad al darse cuenta de que VI es su hermana desde entonces Caitlyn y Vi dejaron de perseguirla y los criminales disminuían Caitlyn estaba pensado en ofrecerle trabajo a Jinx como policía pero no entendía por que estaba atacando la ciudad

Kayle invoco a Soraka explicándole el problema Soraka se puso a trabajar mientra que Caitlyn era atendida con doctores en una ambulancia no era urgente pero tenían que saber que estaba pasando pero la idea de tener a su ser mas querido en probabilidades de morir y solo quedarse de brazos cruzados era irritante

En el mismo lugar de la destrucción Soraka intenta salvar a Vi unas de las campeonas más queridas para ella ya que desde el primer día que la Sheriff la llevo le agrado y sabía que entre la Sheriff y Vi pasaba algo pero no era su deber decirles ahora estaba tratando de salvar la vida de su mejor amiga y daría lo que fuera por salvarla

Pasaron unas cuantas horas Soraka logró salvarla pero Vi entró en coma Soraka le explico a la Sheriff que no era posible despertarla ya que su estado era grabe y que todo dependía de Vi esto le afecto a la Sheriff

pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente Vi es atendida por una enfermera que se encarga de todo la Sheriff después del accidente va a ver a Vi todas las tardes puede ir cuando ella quiera ya que es la Sheriff es un beneficio que se le dio

cada ves trae unas flores rojas... se sienta al lado de Vi y le habla todo lo que paso en cada día los informes las atrapadas de criminales y hoy era otro día de poder decirle a Vi lo que ocurría

la Sheriff entra al cuarto y deja las flores en un florero se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de la camilla mira a Vi y agarra su mano

\- hola Vi hoy... el policía Steven atrapó a dos criminales el es un novato pero las apariencias engañan y me e dejado engañar por su apariencia es fuerte y muy bonito -

\- el siempre me pregunta por mi compañero o si alguna ves tuve uno - solloza

\- el no sabe de ti no te conoce y yo no le quiero hablar de ti porque si hablo de ti me pondré muy mal Vi - seca sus lágrimas - no es que me de vergüenza de que diga que mi compañera es una ex-criminal no es eso nunca me daría vergüenza hablar de ti Vi...nunca...te extraño -

silencio...siempre hacia silencio cuando no podía hablar por el sollozo al ver a su compañera en tal estado

\- Vi quiero que vuelvas...quiero que estés aquí conmigo... A mi lado... siempre me dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo en cualquier momento...este es un caso Vi te necesito sin darme cuenta estos 5 años que pasaron me empezaste a gustar Vi tus acciones tus ganas de protegerme de decirme que pase lo que pase tu me protegerías que odias que Jayse me invite a salir si lo se me doy cuenta Vi siempre me di cuenta y también se que tu aunque sea poco también me amas pero tengo miedo..-

Agarro más fuerte la mano de Vi

\- miedo de que me rechaces..tendré que preguntarle a Jayse que es ser rechazado -

Sonrió

\- no quiero alejarme de ti Vi no quiero...despierta vamos despierta...te necesito a mi lado..Vi -

Sin mas rompe en llanto como todas las tardes pero no sabe que alguien la está viendo

Kayle...sabe de las relaciones de las parejas o posibles parejas y resulta que Vi si le gusta la Sheriff pero no se lo dijo a la única que se lo dijo fue a Kayle le dijo que se acerque más a la Sheriff eso es lo que hizo ese día planeaba decírselo a la Sheriff pero ocurrió ese accidente Kayle siempre consola a la Sheriff después de visitar a Vi preocupada de que la Sheriff cometa locuras Kayle tiene que hacer algo ya que Vi esta con un 35% de poder su límite es 15% y quedan pocas semanas máximo tres pasaron unos minutos y la Sheriff salió de la habitación y Kayle la estaba esperando

\- lista ? -

\- si -

 **salida del hospital**

kayle se aloja en el departamento de caitlyn por seguridad desde el accidente y no se le olvida a Kayle la cara que puso su hermana al decirle que se iría unos meses para que Caitlyn no hiciera nada una cara de enojo furia y demás noto en la cara de morgana y después de todo tendría que solucionar las cosas

en el estacionamiento del hospital Kayle conducío la patrulla

\- ya te desahogarte ? -

\- si -

\- Caitlyn se que esto es muy duro para ti pero me dijiste que viste a algúen me lo podrías describir ? -

\- no la persona tenía una capucha y su vestimenta estaba cubierta sólo vi esa espada que te dibuje nada mas -

\- esta bien no se volverá a tocar el tema -

\- sabes algo de Jinx o Viktor ?-

\- no Leblanc Ezreal y Heimer están investigando ya que no tenemos más pistas no pueden avanzar mucho -

\- dime si sabes algo -

\- esta bien no te preocupes -

Caitlyn espeso a llorar otra ves " no te preocupes cupcake " recordó la frase que provenía de Vi Kayle al verla paro la patrulla en un lugar seguro y la apago se acerco a Vaitlyn y la abrazo

\- perdón Caitlyn es duro lo se pero resiste por favor resiste sólo unas semanas mas Caitlyn todo se solucionará por favor Caitlyn hazlo por Vi Caitlyn -

\- lo se Kayle p...pero no puedo ya no puedo es mucho no puedo esperar mas me hace falta Vi me hace falta mucho me da m...miedo mucho miedo que ella nunca despierte y yo olvidarme de ella t...tengo miedo necesito a Vi -

\- lo se Caitlyn lo se sólo espera espera un poco más -

después de que Caitlyn terminará de llorar hablaron un rato de cosas triviales o de trabajo y morgana después de eso Caitlyn se durmió Kayle aranco la patrulla y fue en dirección al departamento de Caytlin llegó y tomó entre sus brazos a la Sheriff subió las escaleras ya que los ascensores no le eran mucho de confiar llegó al departamento abrió la puerta entró a la habitación de Caytlin y la posó en su cama la tapó con las sábanas ya que hacía mucho calor y salio de la habitación

después de un baño Kayle mando una carta contando lo ocurrido enviándola a Freljord con un mensajero con la ubicación de el lugar donde están Vayne y las demás tardará una semana llagaran a tiempo o no ? Eso depende de Scarlet

Para lograr salvar a la Sheriff y su acompañante dependerá de un tiempo exacto y del poder que se le puede dar

* * *

bueno chicos Hola ^^ espero les aya gusrado :3 a mi me encantó hasta el proximo sábado


	14. Katarina Ashe y Alfredo

**en la cocina**

Están Ashe Lissandra Miss y Quinn preparando la sena

\- y nos contará reina lo que paso ?- dijo lissandra

\- Liss deja las formalidades para después hoy estoy de un humor muy bueno - le sonrió Ashe a Lissandra

\- esta bien que paso ? -

\- no viste ? Arregle las cosas con Katarina averiguaremos lo que le pasa a tryndamere el matrimonio lo dejaré para después y bueno a Scarlet se le ocurrió decirle al niño que se llama Alfredo que yo soy su madre y Katarina su padre nada mas -

\- mira...como se arreglan las cosas eh - la mira - estas feliz ? -

\- ay si Liss más feliz que nunca -

\- jaja me siento muy feliz por ti Ashe -

\- chicas ya terminaron las aclaraciones pero si no hacemos la sena rápido los chicos se van a molestar - dijo Miss

 **en el comedor**

\- en que metió a la reina ?- dijo Volibear enojado

\- tranquilo voli - dijo Scarlet

\- grr - gruño

\- bueno arregles las cosas con Ashe y lo de Alfredo Scarlet lo dijo -

\- papi estada peleado coda mamí ? - dijo Alfredo

\- si Alfredo pero solucionamos las cosas no te preocupes -

\- ahora están juntas y con un hijo como da vueltas la vida eh ? -

Volibear se acerco a Katarina que tiene a Alfredo en sus piernas Katarina lo mira

\- cuida de Ashe además de ser nuestra reina es una gran amiga y se que tu eres la persona correcta para ella y de pasar a ser algo mas a tener hijos ? La reina esta contenta mejor que sigas así -

\- no tienes que preocuparte voli la protegeré no mejor dicho los protegeré a mi hijo mi novia por ahora y todo Freljord y cuando tenga misiones que hacer contaré con los 9 pilares para que la protejan -

Voli sonrió se agachó y se quedó ahí Katarina al darse cuenta que estaba Sejuani al lado suyo esta le tocó el hombro

\- contarás con los 9 pilares y el pequeño príncipe cuando arreglemos lo de Tryndamere cuenta con todos -

Sejuani se puso al lado de Volibear para agacharse ponerse de rodillas

\- cuenta con todos - dijeron al unísono

Se levantarán para luego volver a sentarse

\- gracias -

\- no gracias a ti por devolverle la felicidad a nuestra reina -

Katarina sonrió

\- bueno parece que se tardan mucho las cocineras - dijo Vayne

\- jajja por lo visto si - dice Scarlet

 **En la cocina**

\- bueno chicas vamos -

Ashe llevaba todos platos ya servidos al igual que Quinn dos Miss y Lissandra dos pasaron al comedor y pusieron los platos Ashe puso el plato al frente de Katarina y el otro al lado y se sentó al lado de Katarina Quinn puso el plato al frente de Sejuani y esta le sonrió y Miss puso el plato al frente de Scarlet

\- gracias Miss -

Por último Lissandra puso el primer plato al frente de Voli y el segundo al frente de Vayne para luego sentarse al lado de Vayne sonriéndole

\- bueno hoy tenemos que celebrar que bueno una pareja se a reunido tanto así como en la liga como entre nosotros - dijo Scarlet

\- provecho - dijeron todos

Todos empezaron a comer Lissandra por alguna extraña razón comia del plato de Vayne las dos juntas todos seguían comiendo menos Ashe Kata tenía a Alfredo en su regazo y Ashe al costado mirando a Alfredo todos dejaron de comer para ver la escena

\- Alfredo cariño puedes comer ? -

\- nop mamí todavía no perdo -

Ha Ashe le dio tanta ternura Alfredo que casi llora se acerco a el con la silla se puso en frente de el pero Alfredo estaba derecho

\- Kata cariño puedes voltear a Alfredo hacia mi -

Katarina se sonrojo ya la segunda vez que Ashe le decía cariño y en frente de sus enemigos o amigo eso no lo tenía en cuenta en ese momento

\- claro...haver pequeño -

Kararina lo dio vuelta con cuidado para que Alfredo este frente a frente con Ashe

\- Kata sostén a Alfredo y come tranquila de acuerdo ? - le sonríe pero no esas sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a los demás esta era...especial...para Katarina

\- y tu amor ? - Katarina lo dijo sonrojándose

\- después comeré -

\- bien -

Ashe tenía un plato con una cuchara ( "era sopa" ) la puso en su regazo y alzo la cuchara

\- Haver Alfredo di ¡ha! - le sonrió Ashe

Katarina come y ve la escena los demás también y le da ternura

\- ¡haaa! - dice Alfredo abriendo la boca y comiendo

\- bien Alfredo - dice Scarlet

Comieron tranquilos esperaron a que Ashe termine de comer y hablaron sobre la relación de Ashe y Katarina como solucionar los problemas y la boda

\- mamí tengo sueño -

Alfredo estaba en el regazo de Ashe ahora

\- bueno chicas que les parece si vamos a dormir no ahí muchas camas como lo arreglamos? -

\- bueno Ashe voli se ofreció a vigilar toda la noche y solo ahí cuatro camas que tal si yo voy con Voli Ashe Alfredo y Kata en una cama Miss sola Quinn y Sejuani y Lissandra con Vayne ? -

todos la miraron

\- que ? -

Miss se paró al frente con enojo...sólo un poco

\- tu te vas conmigo Voli vigila sólo -

\- eh esta bien - dijo con nerviosismo

\- bien Voli ten cuidado - dijo Ashe

\- claro reina no se preocupe descansen -

Voli se despidió y se fue

\- hasta mañana todas -

\- hasta mañana -

 **En la habitación de Sejuani y Quinn**

\- bueno em tengo cosas que hacer papeles después de terminar voy a dormir acuéstate primero -

\- Sejuani de nuevo con lo de Freljord...? se que es tu deber pero tienes que descansar un poco vamos ven ya es muy tarde -

\- mm...esta bien con permiso -

Se metió a la cama compartida con Quinn sin los cascos apago la luz y esperaron a que el sueño las venza

 **Habitación de Lissandra y Vayne**

\- crees que es hora de decirles ? -

\- se los diremos mañana Vayne -

\- antes me llamabas cariño - dijo poniendo un puchero

\- jajaj vamos cariño duérmalos que nos espera un largo día mañana -

Se acerco a Vayne para plantarle un beso en los labios largo esos besos que venían de parte de Lissandra era la única cosa con la que se sentía bien se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron

\- estoy feliz de que Ashe se aya a reglado con Katarina -

\- a mi también amor ami también pero duérmalos -

\- bien -

Entre besos y pequeños cumplidos las dos se durmieron Vayne abrazando a Lissandra

 **En la habitación de Miss y Scarlet**

\- Miss puedes dormir en la cama me tiras una sabana duermo en el piso -

\- ay cariño vamos duerme conmigo no es algo raro y tampoco adelantado -

\- em bueno es que no...yo no duermo bien me muevo mucho -

\- tranquila yo te agarro o me puedes abrazar -

\- Mmm...esta bien tomare la segunda -

\- bueno -

Se acostaron y Scarlet abrazo a Miss para dormir profundamente bien y muy cómodas

 **La habitación de Ashe y Katarina**

\- papi tengo frío -

\- tienes razón - dijo Katarina y se acerco a Alfredo para posar su mano en la cara de Alfredo - Ashe iré a hablar con Scarlet acuéstense primero -

\- bueno cariño -

-Buenas noches -

\- Buenas noches -

Katarina salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Scarlet

\- bueno cariño durmamos bien -

Ashe se acostó junto con Alfredo

\- dejémosle un espacio a papa si ? -

\- si ! -

 **En la puerta de la habitación de Scarlet**

Katarina esta parada en frente de la habitación dudando si tocar o entrar pero cuando está por tocar una presencia la interrumpió

\- Katarina ? -

\- ah Scarlet -

\- que quieres ? -

\- sólo quiero que le des un escudo rojo a Alfredo tiene frío y ahí pocas cobijas -

\- ha si eso estaba por hacer todos ustedes tienen uno pero disminuí el color para que no lo noten ya lo hice no te preocupes -

\- ha gracias -

\- puedo hablar contigo ? -

\- claro -

\- vamos al comedor mejor -

 **el comedor**

\- bueno y de que quieres hablar ? -

\- bien como estas con esta nueva modificaciones de tu vida ? -

\- yo diría que feliz pero...-

\- pero ? -

\- soy no se...más que feliz no encuentro palabra para describirlo -

\- ajajá me alegra mucho Katarina lo siento por ser tan rápida y decir que son los padres de Alfredo -

\- no te preocupes arreglaremos eso mañana pero tardará tiempo hablando de eso encontraste algo de Tryndamere ? -

\- nop nada todavía pero se que algo tiene que ver con mi prima -

\- ah y no sabes nada de ella ? -

\- desde la ultima vez no pero se que me buscará en mi cumpleaños y se vengara o algo así - miro a Kata - y te gustó el cambio de Ashe ?-

\- la verdad me gusta todos los cambios pero es un poco joven para eso preferiría que lo tenga cuando nos casemos -

\- ha ja así que tan rápido planeas casarte ? -

\- en realidad si la conozco desde hace 5 años me enamore hace 3 y eso porque no tendría que casarme con Ashe ? ala que considero el amor de mi vida y ya con lo anterior un hijo -

\- ha lo de Alfredo cuando se casen o algo lo llevarán a la liga ? -

\- bueno eso todavía no lo hablamos con Ashe pero creería que si ella se encariño rápido con Alfredo -

\- si tanto que le dice cariño ajja y a ti también -

\- si...me gusta verla así - recordando la sonrisa

\- bueno vamos a dormir sino Miss me retara y Ashe te regañara jajaj o te ara preguntas vamos y ami también me gusta verla así -

\- no te le acerque ni más de dos metros -

\- jajaj no podré cumplir eso pero si no te la quitaré asegúrate de protegerla bien -

\- lo are -

\- bien -

\- aunque me cueste la vida...lo are -

* * *

aww como me gusta lo que está pasando entre ellas :3 bueno espero que a ustedes también está pareja irá avanzando un poco mas :3 espero que aya sido de su agrado gracias.


	15. Vayne Lissandra y secreto descubierto

**en la habitación de Ashe y Katarina**

Katarina entra por la puerta sin hacer ruido se acuesta en el lado izquierdo de la cama para ver ha Alfredo despierto

\- que pasa hijo -

\- mamí estada llorando papi -

\- tu mamí ? -

Alfredo asintió

\- porque ? -

\- podque dijo que edta muy fedis podque papi esta con eda y yo tamben dijo que tene medo a que nod aledemos de eda -

\- y que hiciste para que se durmiera ? -

\- le dije que papi nod protedera - le sonrió - vedad papi ? -

se acerco más a el

\- claro hijo claro que los protegeré a ti a mama y a todo Freljord -

\- papi manana que ademos? -

\- bueno mamá lo decidirá pero ahora durmamos hijo que nos espera un largo día mañana buenas noches -

\- bena note -

Katarina paso su mano por encima de la cintura de su hijo para llegar a la de Ashe y posar su mano en ella así dormir pacíficamente

 **Al día siguiente**

Todas están en el comedor a esepicón de Katarina Ashe y Alfredo

\- em alguien irá o las dejamos que se despierten ? - dijo Scarlet

\- será mejor que se despierten solas - dijo Vayne

\- bueno no tenemos muchos suministros si las mandamos a que compren las cosas ellas ?-

\- me parece buena idea - dijo Quinn

\- bueno cuando bajen le diré -

 **En la habitación de Ashe y Katarina**

Ashe se encuentra despierta sollozando al mirar tan hermosa escena

Katarina de lado muy cerca de Alfredo con una sé sus manos en la cintura de Ashe con una sonrisa

Katarina por un pequeño ruido se despertó y al ver a Ashe llorando se asusta

\- que pasa ? -

\- nada solo te ves muy bien cómo papel de padre - le sonríe

De vuelve la sonrisa

\- acostúmbrate que será así todos los días amor - dijo sin darse cuenta

\- jaja muy rápido Kata - la mira - pero me gusta cariño -

Se acercaron para besarse sin notar que Alfredo despertó

\- no aid besó pada mi ? - dice Alfredo con una cara triste a punto de llorar

\- claro cariño -

Ashe se acerco y le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe al igual que Katarina

\- sólo yo puedo tener los besos de mamá - dijo Katarina

\- papi edes muy mado -

\- jaja no le lleves el apunte Alfredo tu papá es muy posesivo -

\- si mamí -

\- bueno amor bajamos que las demás nos están esperando supongo -

\- claro déjame cambiarme -

\- de acuerdo -

Ashe empieza a quitar su ropa Katarina juega un poco con Alfredo pero sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Ashe y esta se da cuenta se acerco y le da un beso

\- después de que arreglemos todo podrás hacer lo que quieras -

\- lo que quiera ?- repite

\- si -

\- bien -

\- he estado pensando en ir a alguna tienda por aquí para comprar ropa para Alfredo no tiene -

\- es verdad iremos después de desayunar -

\- esta bien -

\- lista ? -

\- si -

Katarina levanta a Alfredo y lo alza para tenerlo en sus brazos

\- listo campeón ?-

\- sii papi -

\- jaja entonces vamos -

salen de la habitación para viajen las escaleras y ver a todos ya reunidos viéndolas

\- Buenos días - dice Scarlet junto con las demás

\- Buenos días - dijeron las dos

Katarina se sentó al lado de Ashe sosteniendo a Alfredo

\- estábamos hablando si ustedes se ofrecen a comprar los suministros para el resto del mes -dijo Scarlet

\- mm que piensas kata ?- pregunta Ashe

\- a mi no me tienes que preguntar si no a Alfredo además podemos aprovechar a comprar ropa -

\- ropa? - pregunta Vayne

-sii Katarina me acompañará a comprarle ropa a Alfredo además de eso Alfredo conosera algunas partes de Freljord -

\- mm buena idea Ashe - dijo Quinn

\- si ? Ahí tiendas de ropa aquí ? - pregunta Miss

\- si por ? -

\- a Scarlet le hace falta ropa algo digamos que su ropa no es de nuestro estilo o de la liga -

\- esta bien la ropa además ahí ropa de Freljord -

\- m no importa iremos también pero a otras tiendas para no molestar -

\- bien -

\- bueno no me puedo oponer a eso pero cambiando de tema todavía no sabemos nada de Tryndamere -

\- yo si - dijo Volibear

\- que sabes Voli ? -

\- me informaron esta mañana temprano que el rey Tryndamere se fue a una investigación en Noxus y sin órdenes -

\- ya veo tendrá algo que ver ? -

\- estoy seguro -

\- bueno yo se poco posiblemente mi prima manipula el cuerpo de Tryndamere -

\- que te hace pensar eso ? -

\- bueno ella siempre le a gustado arruinar y separar parejas manipulandolas desde el principio -

\- no podemos decir que es verdad pero es una buena información -

\- si básicamente si pero hay más teorías de eso también que tenemos muchas cosas en común y gracias a ello ella siempre me quita lo que quiero o lo que tengo por eso e aprendido a no mostrar ninguna emociones de las cosas que pasan -

\- ya veo entonces buen trabajo no te e notado ninguna emoción desde que nos vimos pero lo hiciste por eso ? -

\- no a las cosas que yo quería le a causado daño y mucho por eso -

\- si ustedes salen nosotras también yo y Vayne saldremos - dice Lissandra

\- no hay problema pero una pregunta - dijo Scarlet

Lissandra la mira con interrogación

\- cual ? -

\- ustedes dos están saliendo ? -

Todos se sorprendieron Katarina mira a Vayne Scarlet a las dos Ashe a Lissandra junto con Voli

\- emm - mira a todos y por ultimo a Vayne esta le sonríe - si -

\- oh ya veo así que si -

\- como lo supiste ? -

\- jaja a mi no se me oculta nada es obvio que duerman juntas estén juntas no digan ni una sola palabra y además de eso ser muy sercana -

\- eso te dio la conclusión de que estamos juntas ? -

\- si raro no ? Bueno en realidad yo pensé en decirlo antes pero bueno el tiempo se me acortó y no pude además de que también tenía una opción o decírselo o no pero bueno confirmando lo que escuche en la puerta de la habitación de las dos -

\- espera nos espiaste ? -

\- Scarlet que hiciste que ? - dijo Miss

\- bueno no fue espiar sólo pase por la puerta y lo oí no se porque pero tengo como un oído agudo o algo así creo que es parte de mi poder creo..-

\- puede ser entonces tendremos más cuidado -

\- oh yo quería escuchar más comversaciones -

\- no lo aras tienes que tener cuidado con eso Scarlet -

\- ya lo sé Miss por eso e estado intentando no escuchar pero en ese momento se me paso -

\- bueno puede pasar -

Terminando de desayunar

\- mamí mamí ! -

\- que pasa cariño ? -

\- mamí etoy suso -

\- ahora cariño espera que yo termine de desayunar -

\- Ben mamí -

Katarina término de desayunar cuando vio que Ashe todavía le faltaba

\- quieres que lo bañe ? -

Ashe la escucha y se sorprende por la pregunta bañarlo era lo que quería hacer pero como no terminaba de desayunar pensó eran decírselo a Katarina pero esta se le adelanto

\- claro por favor amor - Katarina alza a Alfredo - cariño papi te va a bañar pero tendrás que ponerte la misma ropa de acuerdo y tienes que portarte bien sino papi no nos acompañará a comprar -

Alfredo mira a Katarina esta le sonríe

\- tiene razón mamá -

\- esta Ben mamí me podtade Ben -

\- bien cariño nos vemos en un rato -

\- ados mamí -

Katarina se va junto con Alfredo que va despidiéndose se Ashe todo el trayecto levantando la mano moviendo la de un lado a otro hasta no verla

Despues de que Ashe se fuera todos incluyendo a Voli la vieron interrogante

\- que ? -

\- nada es solo que...- Scarlet no termina

\- es solo que que ? -

\- eres una muy buena madre Ashe - la mira Scarlet - y has cambiado mucho a kararina el tiempo que paso fue corto y por eso no tuvieron tiempo de aclarar las cosas y me disculpo si fui un poco rápida con Alfredo pero hacerle recordar que no tiene ni padre ni madre me dolió mucho a esa edad puede formar algunos trastornos o problemas o posiblemente falta de respeto y educación -

Todos miran a Scarlet ya que era la primera vez que habla en serio

\- esta bien teníamos que hablar pero esta bien por ahora lo de Alfredo no lo pudiste hacer mejor ? estoy feliz de que lo ayas echo Alfredo nos une más y más el lazo que teníamos Katarina y yo paso de depender de un hilo ha ser un lazo muy fuerte sin rupturas yo y Katarina tendremos más tiempo para hablar pero hablaremos cuando este solucionado al menos lo de Tryndamere -

\- es verdad les hace falta el matrimonio nomas -

\- no lo he pensado -

\- esta bien todo a su tiempo Ashe ya veras -

\- si bueno termine veré que están haciendo esos dos Voli sigue vigilando por favor te quiero de guardia con nosotras pero que Kata no te vea y bueno chicas lo demás depende de ustedes ahora saldrán ? -

\- yo y Scarlet si por si las dudas para evitar no arruinar su cita -

\- esta bien y ustedes Liss...Vayne ? -

\- nosotras iremos más tarde - dice Lissandra

\- bueno después de cambiar a Alfredo nos iremos nos vemos -

\- nos vemos reina - dicen todos al unísono

 **En el baño**

Katarina esta sentada midiendo la temperatura del agua y atrás suyo Alfredo tapado a su alrededor por una toalla

Ya terminado de medir la temperatura le saco la toalla a Alfredo

\- entra hijo -

\- si papi ! -

\- bien hijo sierra los ojos así yo te echo el champú se valiente y no los abras hasta que yo te diga si -

\- si ! -

Kararina echa un poco de champú en su mano pero un juguete la distrajo una daga de juguete la agarro y se la dio a Alfredo

\- haber hijo juega con esta daga de juguete hasta que te termine de bañar si ?-

\- Ben -

\- si lo haces con los ojos serranos te comprare un juguete cuando vallamos con mamí si ? -

\- si papi ! Juguete nevó ! -

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó yo chicos :3 es mucho ya :v que tierna Katarina y Ashe :3 quien pensó en un hijo :v esa Scarlet es toda una loquilla jaaj


	16. De Compras

(=^-ω-^=) holi chicos *-* perdonen ta tardanza mucho problemas 〒▽〒 bueno aqui les dejo el ca espero lo disfruten ￣ω￣

* * *

\- si juguete nuevo ajaja -

Katarina empezó a lavarlo enjabonarlo mientras Alfredo juega con el juguete

\- alguna ves tuviste un juguete ? -

\- no papi dido que no tedia dinedo pada uno -

\- ah entonces mamá estará muy feliz de que te compre uno -

\- si !-

\- pero no se lo digas si ? -

\- si papi -

\- ya termino falta poco -

\- Ben -

Mientras Katarina bañaba a Alfredo Ashe entró al baño

\- mamí ! -

-Ashe ! -

\- que ? -

Katarina se sonroja

\- e...estoy bañando a Alfredo -

\- ha perdón pero pero yo soy la madre de Alfredo no ? -

\- si por ? -

\- tengo derecho a bañarlo también - pone cara triste

\- te ensuciaras -

\- esta bien ya terminaste verdad ? -

\- si ahora es hora de sacarte campeón - dijo mirando a Alfredo

Katarina sonríe y lo alza sin ensuciarse para luego encontrar a Ashe con una toalla en sus manos abriéndola Katarina se lo da a Ashe y esta lo sostiene junto con la toalla lo cubre todo su cuerpo y se van a la habitación Katarina abre la puerta para que entrará Ashe después de entrar Ashe le quita la toalla despacio al niño y lo seca comienza a vestirlo mientras Katarina se seca con otra toalla luego de vestir a Alfredo ya preparadas bajaron para encontrarse con Sejuani

\- Sejuani ya salimos dile a los demás -

\- si Ashe cuidensen y que la pasen bien -

\- hasta luego -

\- hasta luego pequeño -

\- hata lego -

Sejuani se para en frente de Katarina pero Ashe no se da cuenta ya que salio de la casa más rápido con Alfredo

\- cuídala y ha gracias..de nuevo -

\- m...no hay de que hasta luego -

\- nos vemos -

Luego de irse apareció Quinn

\- ya se fueron ? -

\- si avísale a Voli -

\- de acuerdo -

 **En el pueblo**

Katarina sólo veía casas y casas por hacer sosteniendo la mano de Alfredo y Ashe la otra era cálido...

\- casi nunca salgo de el centro de Freljord -

\- deberías hacerlo más seguido es bonito -

\- si - mira su alrededor parte de él pueblo parte de su territorio - pero esto es más feliz si tu estas aquí junto con nuestro hijo -

Katarina deja de ver su alrededor para verla y sonreír

\- si nuestro hijo...nunca pensé en em...eso tan rápido pero es imposible no sentirme feliz -

\- tienes razón pero lo haces bien -

\- y tu no te quedas atrás -

\- si bueno vallamos falta poco -

\- esta bien -

después de unos pocos minutos llegaron en el centro una fuente de hielo pequeños papeles cuadrados en el suelo tiendas y tiendas por doquier pero lo mas raro gente bailando felizmente las dos se miraron y Kata alzo en sus brazos al niño Ashe camina y Katarina la sigue Ashe se acerca a una señora muy contenta

\- disculpe que esta pasando ? -

\- oh reina -

la mujer se arrodillo

\- si puedes levantarte ¿ que pasa ? -

\- no sabe ? -

\- no -

\- estamos festejando por usted la primera vez que viene al pueblo hace 2 años - sonríe

\- oh...gracias ! -

\- AQUÍ ESTA LA REINA ! -

todos se acercaron pero Katarina no se despegó de Ashe todos le hicieron bastantes preguntas algunas respondió y otras no luego de dejarla libre las personas se giro para ver a Kararina

\- cansada ? -

\- no al contrario muy feliz -

\- me alegra ven vamos ? -

\- claro -

Las dos se agarran de la mano Alfredo sostenido por Katarina no era pesado por ende no era problema para ella

la primera tienda una de ropa

\- ho Qe boito papi papi! Mira -

Alfredo señala una remera azul con el sinbolo de freljord

\- te gusta ? -

\- sii papi edta buna -

\- si a tu mama le gusta para ti esta bien -

Katarina miro a Ashe esta sorprendida le sonrió se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Alfredo agarro de los hombros

\- si a tu padre le gusta y a ti también está bien total tu papá y tu tu tienen el mismo gusto por todo - se voltea para mirar a Katarina - ¿ verdad ? -

Katarina se sonroja

\- s..si -

\- bueno primero veamos después compremos -

Empezaron a recorrer los pasillos

 **En la casa**

Scarlet esperando a Miss para salir de una vez pero Miss se tarda demasiado

\- Miss estas lista ? -

\- no aún no -

\- pero vamos cerca nada mas vamos ! -

\- ash esta bien ya salgo -

\- okey -

Pasaron unos segundos más y Miss salió de la habitación con su misma vestimenta pero con un diferente peinado en ves de tener el pelo suelto como habitualmente lo trae

\- te ves bien -

\- gracias -

Miss tenía el pelo de un lado y otro poco pero muy poco del otro para luego tener lo que le sobraba atrás con unos hermosos aros

" _ **te ves bien**_ " es lo único que pudo decir Scarlet Miss estaba completamente espléndida tanto que Scarlet no logro articular otra palabra

\- vamos ¿ Scarlet ? -

\- ¿ ha ? -

\- vamos -

\- claro -

Salieron de la casa caminaron todo el recorrido en silencio hasta que llegaron escucharon música personas alegres adornos en las casas y tiendas Miss miro a Scarlet y esta le sonrió

\- que hiciste ? -

\- bueno antes de que saliéramos temprano les dije a los guardias de aquí que le diga a la gente ha toda que la reina visita el pueblo -

\- porque lo hiciste ? -

\- me entere de que no viene hace unos dos años por eso -

\- ah entonces no interrumpamos y vamos a comprar la ropa Ashe me dio dinero de aquí ademas será un poco más fácil -

\- bueno pero a mi me gusta lo formal Miss -

\- ya lo sé por eso le pregunte a Ashe donde hay tiendas de ropa formal y me dijo que hay una esta cerca -

\- bueno veamos - la mira - donde es ? -

\- sígueme falta poco en realidad -

\- bueno -

Miss y Scarlet caminaron unos minutos para encontrar la tienda llegaron y se encontraron con la tienda más grande de todas las que habían visto por el pueblo la tienda era de color marrón y negro solamente entraron por la puerta y se dieron cuenta que eran las únicas

\- Miss~

se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellas se dieron media vuelta y vieron a un señor muy viejo con un smoking negro

\- Bienvenida señoritas las puedo ayudar en algo ? -

Las dos se miraron entre sí para luego de un rato Scarlet hablar

\- em si disculpe algún traje de Freljord ? -

\- si señorita pero..traje ? -

\- bueno...si algún problema ? -

\- no ninguno señorita vengan conmigo -

El señor avanzó primero después Miss y Scarlet siguieron caminando hasta que Scarlet vio un grande cartel que decía " ** _Freljord_** "

\- disculpe señor aquí venden ropa elegante de todos los lugares ? -

\- si la reina me permitió hacerlo -

\- ha y tiene también relojes ? -

\- por supuesto después se lo mostraré aquí estamos usted necesita algo formal de Freljord bueno aquí de formal usamos los esmokings en realidad en todos lados para Freljord tiene que ser unos colores azules distintas variedades y todos con el símbolo de Freljord por supuesto aparte de azul dorado y blanco -

\- mm me podría mostrar uno que tenga los colores junto con su camisa y zapatos -

El señor sonrió

\- claro - comenzó a buscar en los mostradores -¿ ustedes van a la fiesta esta noche ? -

\- fiesta ? -

\- si la fiesta donde estará la reina nada mas el príncipe esta en una misión...por suerte -

\- le tiene desprecio a su rey ? -

\- no em realidad algo le está pasando con su actitud lo hemos visto maltratar a la reina andar con otras mujeres y su actitud es en pocas... palabras mala -

\- que pasaría si su reina esta con otra persona ? -

\- todos nos alegrariamos todos queremos que ella este bien pero..al lado de Tryndamere esta claro que no lo está -

\- ah y ha escuchado de alguien especial para Ashe -

\- si una persona de la liga -

\- mm.. ¿ cual ? -

\- Katarina Du Couteau si mal no recuerdo -

Miss y Scarlet se miraron

\- la joven Du Couteau es muy buena persona cuando el pueblo no...mejor dicho todos los pueblos que componen Freljord se pusieron muy felices las personas comprendieron que el matrimonio de ellas es por el bien de Freljord y también porque hacían muy buena pareja la joven nos visito y fue ahí cuando salió la reina a ver nuestro pueblo ese día no borro la sonrisa que tenia en la cara junto con la joven Kararina se llevaban muy bien Katarina era muy atenta con ella hasta que un día paso eso no se todo se revirtió...se dio vuelta todo y después de eso ya todo es tristeza -

\- ya veo bueno si estaremos esta noche señor y espero que usted también - dijo Miss

\- bien aquí está -

El señor mostró el saco de vestir celeste en el bolsillo de arriba un pañuelo bien doblado de color dorado el pantalón también del mismo color el chaleco de vestir dorado camisa blanca por supuesto y los zapatos dorados

\- wow me parece muy bueno me lo iré a probar veré si me queda viene ya vuelvo Miss -

\- okey -

Scarlet se fue a los vestidores dejando a Miss sola con el señor

\- señorita ? -

\- si ? -

\- esposa ? -

\- no -

\- novia ?-

\- no -

\- me sorprende -

\- se esta esforzando -

\- espero que lo éste haciendo bien usted ¿ también irá verdad ? -

\- si -

\- tengo algo para usted -

\- haber -

el señor se agachó detrás del mostrador para sacar un vestido largo de color celeste con los bordes dorados

\- es muy bonito pero no lo puedo aceptar -

\- tranquila ustedes planean algo bueno para la reina verdad ? Es una forma de agradecimiento anticipado -

\- Muchas gracias pe~

\- aquí los tengo -

saco unos tacones de punta media dorados

\- gracias -

\- ni que lo diga los pongo en la bolsa -

Terminando de ponerlos en la bolsa y poniendo secretamente algo que Miss no vio

\- aquí tiene -

\- gracias -

Salió Scarlet

\- y le queda bien señorita ? -

\- si perfectamente ¿ por las dudas no tiene uno algo más sobresaliente ? -

\- por supuesto aquí está -

Saco un pantalón de color azul el saco de mismo color el chaleco como celeste el pañuelo dorado una cinta dorada y corbata también del mismo color concluyendo con los zapatos de color azul

\- perfecto - Scarlet sonrió - y tiene de este mismo pero más pequeño masomenos para un nene d años ? -

\- si se aquí está -

Saco uno mismo pero muy chico y después de eso vieron otros trajes

\- Muchas gracias nos lo llevamos -

\- muy bien serán 3.737 fretrs -

\- Miss...-

\- claro tenga señor - dio el dinero

\- Muchas gracias tenga -

le dio dos bolsas con la ropa

\- gracias señor hasta luego -

\- nos vemos en la fiesta -

Scarlet y Miss salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con Ashe Katarina y Alfredo llendo en dirección a la casa

\- Miss Scarlet ya terminaron ? -

\- si - dijo Miss

\- entonces vamos juntos nosotros también -

\- bien vamos -

Miss y Ashe caminaron adelante junto con Alfredo en medio llevado de la mano por las dos Kararina y Scarlet atrás

\- sabias que hay una fiesta esta noche ? -

\- no...de que ? -

\- Ashe tendrá que ir si o si es sobre ella -

\- mm no me interesa mucho -

\- si Ashe te invita irás ? -

\- si -

\- bueno por si las dudas si te invita tengo un traje para ti y Alfredo -

\- te adelantaste eh ? -

\- mm...algo -

Ashe y Miss no escucharon nada de la combersacion

\- Ashe ? -

\- si ? -

\- sabias que hoy ahí una fiesta ? -

\- si invitaré ha Katarina -

\- nosotros también iremos -

\- que bien entonces tendré más compania de mis amigos y de los pilares -

\- invita a Katarina ahora -

\- esta bien - se gira - Katarina -

Katarina la ve

\- que ? -

\- irás conmigo a una fiesta esta noche ¿ bien ? -

\- me parece perfecto - le sonrió

Ashe se dio la vuelta

\- estamos listas -

Scarlet se ríe de Katarina sin que las demás la escucharán pero Katarina la mira fríamente

\- yo sabia jajaj -

\- cállate y vamonos -

Llegaron a la casa saludaron a las demás se encontraron con Vayne y Lissandra ya comiendo y ellas también empezaron a cenar ya que la comida estaba lista

\- Ashe irás a la fiesta esta noche ? -

\- si Lissandra y ustedes ? -

\- claro todos iremos -

\- tienen listo todo -

\- si Ashe lo eh visto saliendo de aquí sólo faltan detalles en el pueblo todo lo demás esta listo -

\- gracias Voli -

\- de nada -

\- también irás -

\- claro -

\- bueno vamos a ir todos -

\- ¿ a dode? - dijo Alfredo

\- vamos a una fiesta Alfredo quieres ir ? -

\- si si papi y mamí stan yo tamben quedó ir -

\- claro que irás pero no tengo nada para ustedes con que irán ? - Ashe miro a Katarina

\- no te preocupes Ashe yo si -

\- es verdad Scarlet también compro ropa para Katarina Alfredo Sejuani Quinn en realidad para todas -

\- Miss no exageres para Ashe no porque tiene que ir como reina no Cómo invitada ademas Lissandra y Vayne fueron ellas -

\- ha bueno me pase un poco -

\- tenías todo planeado Scarlet ? - dijo Vayne

\- si -

\- bueno terminemos de comer y preparemos todo para irnos a la fiesta -

* * *

 _fin._

 _Ok no ~T_T~ falta mucho pero muuuucho espero que les guste y el proximo sera mas emosionante ∩(︶▽︶)∩ nos leemo luego :3_


	17. Que comience la fiesta ¡

**Holi lectores (￣︶￣** **)**

 **Espero que estén muy bien en este sábado un poco frio aqui les dejo el capitulo 17**

 **Posiblemente cuando publique el capitulo 20 me tome un descanso de un mes mas o menos pero volveré :3**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten de este Cap con un poco de amor 3**

* * *

 **En la habitacion de Katarina y Ashe**

Katarina y Ashe entraron solas sin Alfredo ya que este se fue con Scarlet Ashe se puso a abrir las bolsas cuando encontró algo que ella no tenia ni idea de como llegó eso ahí

\- Katarina que es esto ? - pregunto Ashe

\- que cosa ? -

Katarina fue a ver de que cosa se refería Ashe

\- esto -

Saco una caja envuelta de papel de color celeste

\- bueno esto... -

Lo agarro y cuidadosamente lo saco de las manos de Ashe

\- es un juguete para Alfredo - la mira

\- para Alfredo ? -

\- si el me contó que nunca tuvo uno por eso le compre uno -

\- y que es si se puede saber ? -

\- nop se lo darás tu en la fiesta...Si quieres -

\- esta bien vamos -

\- a donde ? -

\- a ducharnos que más ? -

\- j...ju...juntas ? - dijo Katarina nerviosa

\- claro Kata - la mira y se acerca - o es que no quieres bañarte conmigo ? - pone cara triste

\- c...claro que si di...digo no...no si ¡ ha !- suspira nerviosa

\- jaaj ah Kata vamos ven -

Pone sus manos en los hombros de Katarina

\- pero Ashe yo no quiero adelantar mucho esto no creo que es rápido -

\- Katarina te dije que nos bañemos no que aguamos "eso" -

Ashe ríe satisfecha y antes de irse se pone de puntillas para darle un beso corto pero fuga agarra de la mano a Katarina y juntas se van

 **En la habitacion de Scarlet y Miss**

\- pada que ne traes aquí Scater ? -

\- bueno amigo para dejar solas a tus mamas -

\- ah - le sonríe - puedo ir yo tamben a la festa ?-

\- claro pero para eso ahora te tendrás que vestir junto conmigo -

\- edta ben -

\- te compre ropa que usarás te ayudare a desvestirte y te ayudare a ponertela -

\- eh ropa neva! -

\- jaja si -

Alfredo fue desvistiéndose con ayuda de Scarlet cuando ya estaba solo en shorts Scarlet empezó a buscar la ropa de Alfredo al encontrar la bolsa que contenía todo saco la ropa de Alfredo y las dejo en la orilla de la cama Scarlet agarro el pantalón y se lo puso después la camisa el chaleco y el pequeño saco luego los zapatos al terminar colocó un símbolo de Freljord en el bolsillo del saco en la parte superior

\- te ves muy bien Alfredo mírate en el espejo estas muy bien -

Alfredo fue al espejo que estaba al frente de la cama como era muy pequeño y el espejo estaba más arriba Scarlet se acerco y lo alza

\- te ves muy bien yo no miento - le sonríe

\- tene razón mamí y papi se sopenderan -

\- jajaja si les encantará pero espera a que yo me cambie de acuerdo amigo ? -

\- esta ben -

\- ve a ver la ventana un rato hasta que yo termine -

\- ha voy -

Scarlet comenzó a desvestirse cuando se saco la ropa un sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió

\- Scarlet ya est~-

Scarlet al ver a Miss abrió los ojos como platos en una reacción sorprendente Scarlet busco su remera y se la puso como pudo

\- qu...que decías Miss ? -

\- qu...que si ya terminaste pero por lo visto no -

\- si llévate a Alfredo el esta listo -

\- esta bien -

Alfredo se acerco a Miss esta lo alza y antes de irse se giro para ver a Scarlet

\- baja cuando termines -

\- esta bien - la mira Miss estaba a punto de irse cuando reacciona - hey! Te ves hermosa -

Luego del cumplido que le hizo Scarlet a Miss esta salió por la puerta sonrojada bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con Sejuani Quinn Lissandra y Vayne listas Sejuani y Vayne llevaban trajes junto con Alfredo Miss Lissandra y Quinn hermosos vestidos que le quedaban perfecto con pequeños detalles

 **En la habitacion de Ashe y Katarina**

 **Baño**

\- no crees que debemos salir ya los demás nos deben estar esperando -

\- no Kata quiero estar así...un rato mas -

Katarina estaba en la tina y en su misma posición tiene a Ashe al frente de ella muy pegadas desde que entraron a la tina Ashe se puso del lado de Katarina y se sentó casi cerca de las partes propias de Katarina esta sintió otros deseos pero tenia que contenerse

\- si nos quedamos mucho tiempo nos marearemos -

\- esta bien vamos -

\- vamos -

Las dos se levantan para luego poner toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos

\- con que irás ? -

\- como que con que iré ? -

\- pregunto con traje o vestido ?-

\- bueno Ashe... Scarlet Sejuani Vayne Voli Y Alfredo irán con trajes yo también debería además Scarlet me dio uno -

\- ya quiero verlo - la miro coqueta

Al entrar a la habitación Ashe tomó la bolsa que tiene su ropa

\- iré al baño a cambiarme esta bien ? -

\- si esta bien te llamo cuando termine -

Ashe entró al baño y Katarina comenzó a vestirse

Pasaron 15 minutos y Katarina ya estaba lista se dispuso a ir al baño pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta Ashe salió con ese vestido de reina típico de ella y con su pelo suelto era...era...

\- hermosa... -

\- como ? -

\- que te ves hermosa Ashe -

\- jaja Katarina tu también el traje te hace ver muy bien -

Katarina sin previo aviso se acerca a Ashe posa sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más y más hacia ella para luego robarle un largo beso

-mm...Ka...Kata t...te...tenemos qu...que irnos -

Decía Ashe entre besos

Katarina después de unos segundos termina el último beso

\- esta bien vamos -

Con eso salen de la habitación hacia abajo

\- al parecer todos están listos - sonríe

\- si Ashe sólo faltaban ustedes -

\- vámonos - dijo Scarlet

\- vamos -

todas salieron de la casa cada uno acompañado Voli iba con Alfredo no vieron a nadie fuera de sus casas caminaron más de 10 minutos y llegaron a un gran salón luminoso ya que era de noche entraron y vieron a todo el pueblo adentro niños jóvenes adultos señores una señora se le acerco ha Ashe

\- reina gracias por venir esperamos todos que disfrute de la fiesta usted y - miro a Ashe y Alfredo - su familia - sonrió

Ashe sonrojada - claro -

\- usted planea darnos un discurso ? -

\- no...no creo -

\- la mayoría no sabe reina -

\- saber que ? -

la señora la miro interrogante - que usted está con Katarina y aun más tienen un hijo -

Ashe no podía creerlo como el pueblo sabía eso si ella lo mantenía en secreto y en la salida Ashe guardo precaución

las demás miraron a Scarlet cuando Ashe se dio cuenta que todos la miraban a Scarlet se giro

\- que hiciste ? -

\- bu...bueno les conté que más ? -

\- como le contaste !? -

\- bueno yo le dije a algunas personas pero no pude a todos -

Ashe estaba enojada y feliz no podía expresarse ni enojarse con Scarlet ya que le tiene mucho cariño Katarina al ver a Ashe callada se acerco y la abrazo

\- si no quieres hacerlo esta bien -

Ashe correspondió al abrazo escuchando las palabras de Katarina y razono

\- esta bien - se separa cuidadosamente de Katarina y le sonríe - puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo - se gira en dirección a la señora que todavía seguía ahí - daré un discurso pero en unas horas -

sonríe - claro reina estará listo todo cuando quiera disfrute de la fiesta -

después de eso la señora se retiro

\- bueno nos separaremos - dijo Katarina

\- me parece perfecto así disfrutamos más - dijo Scarlet

\- bueno yo me iré con Kata y Alfredo como es debido me imagino que Vayne y Lissandra juntas - las mira y estas asienten - Quinn y Sejuani bien ? - las dos de acuerdo - Miss Voli y Scarlet si ? - lo mismo

una ves separados en grupos se dispersaron por todo el salón

Katarina Ashe y Alfredo fueron saludados por Muchas personas del pueblo alegres un señor muy viejo con un smoking blanco se le acerco a Ashe

\- reina un gusto volver a verla -

\- coronel Crouson como ha estado ? -

\- bien no hay muchos problemas aquí por eso tome un descanso - mira a Katarina y Alfredo que están al lado de Ashe - veo que usted también ha tomado un descanso - sonríe

\- oh no disculpe mi descortesía ella es Katarina - la presenta y esta se inclina haciendo una reverencia

\- su ? - pregunto Crouson

\- mi ? - Ashe estaba confundida

\- su novia señor mucho gusto - dijo Katarina recobrando la compostura

Ashe la mira sorprendida Katarina se da cuenta y le sonríe

\- igualmente y el es ? -

\- el es Alfredo mi hijo - Ashe alza a Alfredo - saluda hijo -

\- si mamí - mira al señor - mudto guto senor -

\- igualmente Alfredo - se vuelve a Ashe - quería comunicarle que la mayoría de mis soldados sabían esto y todos incluyéndome están muy felices y le desean lo mejor para ustedes - sonríe

\- Muchas gracias coronel me parece buen hombre podría cuidar a Alfredo hasta que yo termine de bailar una pequeña pieza con mi novia ? -

\- ha claro Katarina pero puedes decirme Crouson -

\- Muchas gracias -

Ashe le da al niño y este se queda con el coronel Ashe y Katarina se ponen a bailar pegada ya que era una fiesta formal y la mayoría de las fiestas siempre hay parejas la mayoría...

 **En en otra parte del salón**

Lissandra y Vayne las vieron a las dos bailar y ellas también se pusieron a hacer lo mismo pero con besos profundos y muy pegadas no tan descortésmente ya que todos sabían de su relación

en otro lugar específicamente en uno para tomar aire

Quinn y Sejuani se pusieron a hablar

\- te ves bien Quinn -

\- gra...gracias Sejuani - la mira - t...tu tampoco te ves tan mal estas bien el traje te favorece mucho -

Sejuani se sonroja - y valor ? -

\- ha valor esta arriba no le gusta las fiestas formales ni otras -

\- ha y como vas con lo de jarrean ?-

Quinn la mira - Jarvan ?-

\- si hace como un mes me dijiste que te gusta - agacha la mirada

\- ha no me equivoqué -

\- ya te dije que si es por Shyvana ella esta con Fiora -

\- no no es eso es que todavía no encontré a nadie especial para mi Jarvan solo esta metido en Demacia y nada mas -

\- algún día lo encontrarás -

\- bailamos ? -

\- claro...si me permites -

\- por supuesto -

se pusieron a bailar Quinn posando la cabeza en el hombro de Sejuani y esta agarrándole la cintura

 **Lugar desconosido**

en un callejón oscuro se puede ver a una niña masomenos de 13 o 15 años rodeada de dos personas

\- señora ella es ? quiere llevarla ? -

mira hacia el - si Viktor llévala -

\- como desee -

cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de agarra a la chica un sonido de un metal introducido en su armadura lo interrumpió

\- valla pensé que nunca vendrías a protegerla - dijo Rosa y mira al lugar donde la persona se esconde - guardiana...-

en lo oscuro aparece un lobo con pelaje celeste llegando a blanco con manchas de sangre y se transformó en una mujer con apariencia lobuna vestida con una camisa celeste un pantalon azul zapatos y con guantes negros su ropa desgastada

\- dejala en paz ella no te hizo nada nisiquiera sabe quien eres ni yo tampoco -

\- esto no es asunto tuyo yo solo quiero el poder que tiene nada mas -

\- ese poder le arebato a su familia y ahora está conmigo no dejaré que le quites ese poder ni mucho menos separarla de mi -

\- wow parece que le tomaste mucho afecto pero lo siento ella ya esta lista para esto -

\- sobre mi cadáver -

\- lamentarás haber dicho eso ! Viktor ¡ -

Viktor lanzó un rayo la chica intento esquivarlo pero no pudo y le dio en la parte de la espalda dejando una gran marca y llena de sangre ella se recompuso y puso sus manos en el piso dando un fuerte golpe congelando a Viktor y dándole golpes Viktor uso su rayo hacia el descongelado el hielo saliendo y ayudando a Rosa Viktor puso una trampa sobre la chica desconocida y esta se inmobiliso Viktor aprovecho para agarra a la persona con una capucha cubrirla con una manta vieja y caminar hasta Rosa

\- dejala así vamos rápido a la fiesta que sino se nos ara tarde -

\- si señora pero después de Freljord usted tendrá que descansar -

\- si Viktor lo se vamos que le are una advertencia -

\- bien la llevó también ? -

\- si no nos dará problemas - mira a la chica - nos vemos - sonríe

después de eso desaparecieron la chica fue liberada y al escuchar que se irían a Freljord se transformó en lobo para ir a rescatar a su persona más querida no le importaba las heridas nada solo que a la persona que protega este bien y en este caso no lo estaba pero escucho un ruido que la detuvo era Zed se acerco a la chica

\- tranquila iré por algo de ayuda si no te molesta los que acaban de irse son Rosa y Viktor se dirijan hacia Freljord para interumpir una fiesta que probablemente este la prima de Tosa llamada Scarlet yo llegare más rápido que ellos probablemente tu después que ellos si todo sale bien la chica se quedará a salvo pero si no despídete de ella por sierto me llamo Zed - dijo y desapareció dejando a la chica confundida

en un lugar desconocido en dirección hacia Freljord

\- señora para que quería a esta chica ? -

\- por su poder -

\- que poder tiene que es interesante ? -

\- el poder de congelar Viktor congelar a personas por una cantidad de tiempo posiblemente infinita -

\- entiendo -

\- vamos rápido que tengo ganas de fastidiar a Scarlet -

\- si señora -

 **10 minutos después**

en otro lado del salon Scarlet estaba con Miss ya que Voli se fue y decidió por si solo ir a vigilar

\- mesero deme un bodka -

el mesero va y le trae el trago - aquí tiene -

\- gracias -

\- tomar tan temprano ? -

\- si estoy acostumbrada a esto - la mira - quieres uno ? -

\- no gracias -

\- Miss no me digas que tu no tomas -

\- pocas veces pero - para de hablar por una presencia que la interumpio

\- disculpe puedo hablar con usted ? - dijo

un hombre de traje con una sicatriz en el ojo dirijiendo la pregunta a Scarlet esta se giro y lo vio de arriba a abajo y sonrió

\- claro - se voltea para mirar a Miss - si me disculpas -

\- adelante -

Scarlet se levantó del asiento para ir con el supuesto desconocido en un lugar más alejado

\- tanto tiempo sin verte Zed - dijo Scarlet

\- lo mismo digo pero no vine a la fiesta vine porque tenemos problemas -

\- que ? -

\- Scarlet tu prima viene en unos 10 minutos si no me equivoco te dará una advertencia vendrá con Viktor y el tiene a una chica no se como es no la vi bien pero tu prima la secuestro porque tiene un poder muy bueno y hay algúen que esta con ella una guardiana o algo así que aras ?-

\- Zed sabes que me debes muchos favores no ? -

\- si - agachó la mirada

\- sabes que te quiero mucho como si fueras mi hermano ? -

\- si pero a que viene esas preguntas ? -

\- necesito que te acerques a Voli que esta afuera y le digas que tenga cuidado y tu te quedaras con el agan todo lo posible para darnos tiempo trataré de sacar a estas personas -

\- esta bien pero que aras con la chica y la guardiana -

\- salvare a la chica y si llega a irse mi prima la seguiré si viene la guardiana detenla aquí yo volveré -

\- bien nos vemos - desapareció

\- nos vemos...-

Scarlet volvió con Miss y se acerco a ella

\- Miss ? -

\- si ? -

\- necesito que saques a todas estas personas de aquí dile esto a Liss Vayne Quinn y Sejuani -

\- pero porque ? - la mira extrañada

\- mi prima esta por venir Miss...si no retiramos a toda esta gente todos mueren yo iré a decirle a Katarina y Ashe sólo has lo que te dije -

\- esta bien -

Scarlet se dispuso a irse pero Miss la detuvo agarrandola de la muñeca

\- por favor t... ten cu...cuidado -

\- no te preocupes estaré bien - dijo sonriendo

Scarlet fue a buscar a Katarina y Ashe hasta que por fin las vio rodeadas de gente Scarlet paso por medio de esas personas y llego hasta ellas

\- Scarlet que pasa ? - pregunto Ashe

Scarlet se acerca a Ashe y le susurra en el oído

\- tenemos problemas mi prima viene hacia aquí tienes que sacar a esta gente y llevarte a Alfredo también -

Katarina las mira interogante cuando Scarlet termina de susurrarle a Ashe esta se lo dice también a Katarina

\- pero como aremos ? -

\- usted es la reina -

\- bien abajo hay un refugio iremos a ese lugar y Scarlet ten cuidado por favor -

\- claro Ashe ustedes también -

Scarlet fue a decirle a las personas que estaban en peligro y que se fueran al refugio de abajo ya que si lo hacían Vayne Lissandra Sejuani y Quinn tardarían un poco más de tiempo

Katarina ve a las personas y se gira para ver a Ashe

\- tenemos que irnos -

\- si -

\- a dode mamí ? -

Ashe se arrodilla acaricia la cabeza de Alfredo y lo calma

\- tenemos un problema Alfredo y vamos a protegernos -

\- Ashe vamos -

Ashe se levanta y va con Katarina y Alfredo al refugio

ya habían pocas personas y pasaron 8 minutos Scarlet se reunió con los pilares menos Voli

\- ustedes también abajo -

\- que ? Scarlet no te vamos a dejar aquí -

\- Sejuani esta bien pero esto se trata de mi y de ustedes si mi prima las llega a ver aqui las mata y no quiero eso ustedes también mueran irán aquí bajo y se acabo -

\- ni modo esta bien pero ten cuidado -

\- lo mismo digo -

\- vamos -

todas se van en direccion a el refugio pero Scarlet detiene a Vayne haciendo que Lissandra se diera cuenta y parará

\- cuida a Miss por favor... -

sin dejar que Vayne dijera una cosa se fue en dirección a la salida del salón

\- que te dijo Vayne ? -

\- que cuidará a Miss ¿ Lissandra ? -

\- si ? -

\- tu crees que ella lo aya dicho porque pasará algo ? -

\- no no se pero abra que esperar entra -

\- espero que no -

las dos chicas entraron al refugio dejando el salón vacío al bajar vieron a Miss Ashe Katarina Quinn Alfredo y Sejuani reunidas

\- les dijo algo a ustedes- pregunto Katarina

\- si - dijo Vayne

\- que ? - dijo Ashe

\- que cuide a Miss -

todas se quedaron calladas si eso lo decía Scarlet es porque significaba una cosa

\- le pasará algo - dijo Quinn

en la salida del salón Scarlet salio y vio a Volibear y Zed tirados a los costados sucios y con heridas poco profundas

\- hey pero miren quien esta aquí - dijo su prima

\- a que bienes ? -

\- solo a darte una advertencia prima... -

* * *

Asi termina este capitulo :3 no quería alargarlo mucho porque se viene algo super impresionante ^O^ sin mas que escribir nos leemos el próximo Cap ￣ω￣


	18. pelea salvación y tragedia

Hola chicos :) como están ? yo muy bien ya que estuve viendo las partidas de SKT y origen me gustó muchísimo la verdad los dos equipos jugaron muy bien cómo sierpe yo siempre estaré apoyando a SKT 3 a morir buen sin mas que escribir disfruten este cap

* * *

\- cual -

\- en unos meses volveré y quiero ver tu poder -

\- no es necesario lo puedes ver ahora -

\- jajja no me hagas reír la anterior ves lo despertaste mal -

\- quien sabe ahora -

\- VIKTOR! -

Viktor apareció con su rayo y con algo entre sus manos Scarlet lo vio y esquivo el rayo cuando una explosión hizo aparecer humo y ni Viktor ni su prima sabían que pasaba

cuando el humo se disperso en minutos se puedo ver algo blanco azulado brillante

era...Scarlet con su transformación exitosa

\- no puede ser...- dijo su prima confusa

Scarlet ya no tenía la armadura de antes sino tenía una armadura plateada llegando a blanca brillante con unos diseños en su armadura de color celestes una capa celeste con el símbolo de Freljord y su espada del mismo color de su armadura unas pequeñas ondas de color celeste en su filo y en el mango también con el símbolo de Freljord

\- decías prima ? - sonrío

\- como puedes hacerlo tan simple si la primera ves ni lo supiste controlar ? -

\- de los errores se aprenden -

\- hks VIKTOR! -

Viktor reaccionó y lanzó su rayo pero Scarlet con una velocidad sorprendente se acerco a el

\- no Viktor esta ves no y esta persona no es un juguete -

dicho eso Scarlet agarro a la chica que Viktor tenía entre sus brazos Scarlet agarro su espada y se la inculto en el hombro a Viktor

\- ah ah! - grito de dolor

\- lo siento Viktor pero esto no es asunto tuyo -

por suerte Viktor tenía su armadura muy resistente por ende el corte si era profundo pero no muy problemático como para morir

Scarlet se acerco a su prima con la misma velocidad de antes

\- vas ha pelar o esperaras a que tu amiguito se recupere -

\- es una advertencia la que te di -

\- ya lo sé pero a esta chica no te la llevas -

su prima iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un gemido de dolor proviniendo de la chica entre sus brazos Scarlet piso tierra y la dejo posicionada en una pared

\- estas loca como puedes secuestrar a esta chica ? -

\- porque no ? -

\- eres estúpida ? -

\- no lo se ajjaj mate a tu familia lo olvidas ? -

Scarlet volvió a acercarse a su prima

\- eres alguien despreciable lo sabes no ? -

\- claro pero tu también porque no me matas ahora es tu oportunidad -

la chica que estaba inconsciente vio la escena frente a ella se sorprendió al ver tal armadura muy bonita junto con la portadora de esta pero la chica bajo la mirada hacia sus manos las que le habían arrebatado a sus padres a sus seres más queridos y volvió a ver lo que pasaba

\- porque no seria honorable ahora no tienes el poder suficiente para matarme entonces que haces aquí ? -

\- era para advertirte pero como me quitaste a la chica que iba a utilizar sus poderes a mi órdenes yo te la arrebatare igual -

al decir esto su prima desapareció y Scarlet también

la chica no entendía nada al escuchar que hablaban de ella solo pudo serrar los ojos y ver una escena que la marcará por el resto de sus días

por otro lado la guardiana llegó y también pudo ver la escena frente a ella

sangre corría por la nieve que era costumbre tener nieve en Freljord pero ¿ sangre de quien ?

una espada color roja con un símbolo de Noxus una calavera y su filo de huesos la espada provenía de la prima de Scarlet y esta era la herida Scarlet de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo con su mano derecha en la pared y otra en su rodilla dándole la espalda a la portadora de la espada su prima sólo podía ver como corría la sangre de Scarlet

\- n...no v...voy a Per...emitir que l...a last...times - dijo Scarlet con dificultad

\- lamentablemente es verdad - le dijo su prima

en eso de la puerta del salón salió Ashe disparando flechas en dirección a la prima de Scarlet esta reaccionó y sacó su espada del cuerpo de Scarlet haciendo que esta al sacar la espada bruscamente gritara de dolor

\- haaa!-

Scarlet no podía permanecer más tiempo así por eso quiso tomar las manos de la chica pero esta no se dejó las manos de la chica temblaban

\- no - dijo la chica

Scarlet se acerco un poco mas y acarició la mejilla de la chica

\- tranquila no me aras nada pero necesito que lo hagas por favor -

\- es...está bien -

Scarlet sin mas se dejó caer pero la chica la sostuvo con sus manos la aferro en un abraso muy fuerte al darse cuenta que no le hacia daño a Scarlet

\- Katarina Miss Sejuani Lissandra Vayne ahora - grito Ashe

\- si reina - dijeron todas al unísono

Kararina saco sus dagas y comenzó a tirarlas para darle a la prima de Scarlet Quinn empezó a disparar al igual que Vayne Lissandra intento acercarse y congelarla pero la prima de Scarlet desapareció apareció atrás de Sejuani pero esta en un movimiento rápido logró pegarle con el puño al quedar atónita por el golpe una daga de Katarina se le incrustó en el abdomen una fletar de Ashe en la espalda y otras provenientes de Vayne y Quinn al darse cuenta que esta en problemas y Lissandra se acercaba a ella para congelarla desapareció de nuevo y apareció en el lugar donde Viktor estaba tirado sangrando

\- nos veremos luego -

Rosa tomó a Viktor y desaparecieron

las chicas se acercaron a Scarlet y vieron que la chica que estaba con ella también se desmayo pero abrazándola la guardiana que no fue vista por las demás se acerco y vio la escena

\- no puede ser -

todas se voltearon a ver a la guardiana

\- quien eres tu ? - pregunto Katarina

\- soy guardiana de esa chica -

\- guardiana ? - pregunto Quinn

\- si es una larga historia pero es mejor que atiendan a su amiga -

\- tiene razón Sejuani lleva a Scarlet a la enfermería más cercana nosotras sacaremos a las personas y les diremos que fue un mal entendido Vayne y Lissandra vean a Voli y ese es ¿ Zed ? -

\- sI el le informo a Scarlet de todo - dijo Miss

\- bueno Miss ve con Quinn Vayne y Lissandra a ver a Voli y Zed yo y Kararina nos quedaremos explicándole a las personas - se giro a ver a la guardiana - y tu te quedas con nosotras junto con la chica -

\- esta bien - dijo la guardiana

todos fueron ha hacer lo que Ashe les dijo Ashe entró junto con Kararina y la guardiana que sostenía en brazos a la chica desconocida

\- mamí papi !- corrió Alfredo al ver a sus padres

Ashe lo alza y lo abrazo junto con Kararina la guardiana sólo se sorprendió

\- es bueno verla reina y las demás ? -

\- están arriba coronel - dijo Ashe

\- que paso ? -

\- fue una falsa alarma coronel usted podría hacerme el favor de decirle a los pobladores de Rakelstake que vuelvan a la fiesta yo tengo asuntos que atender y dígale que mañana en la tarde daré un discurso en el reino y es obligación ir todos -

\- si reina que tengan un buen viaje -

\- gracias hasta luego -

\- hasta luego...cuídese -

al salir Ashe Katarina Alfredo y la guardiana con la chica encontraron a Quinn Vayne Lissandra y Miss viendo a Zed y Voli

\- como esta Volibear ? - pregunto Katarina

\- esta bien solo algo mareado - dijo Quinn

\- si la reina ? - pregunto Voli

\- qui estoy Voli - dijo Ashe parándose al lado de Katarina junto con Alfredo en sus brazos

\- me alegra verlas a todas bien -

\- y nosotras a ti Voli - dijo Lissandra

Voli al recuperar la compostura el y las demás fueron a ver a Vayne que atendía a Zed

\- como estas Zed ? -pregunto Voli

\- bien Voli - respondió Zed un poco mejor

\- esta con heridas pero nada grave en realidad - dijo Vayne

\- que paso ? - pregunto Ashe

\- después se lo diré pero donde esta Scarlet ? -

\- esta en la enfermería Sejuani la llevó -

\- que le paso ? -

\- su prima le incrustó la espada -

\- tenemos que ir a verla rápido -

\- si a eso vamos pero estas bien ? -

\- si vamos antes de que pase algo -

\- esta bien pero porque lo dices ? -

\- su prima podría volver -

\- ha de eso no te preocupes la herida que le hicimos no creo que la deje -

\- ha entonces esperen un rato mas a que me componga -

\- esta bien después tenemos que hablar sobre esta guardiana y la chica -

\- si - Zed miro a la guardiana

en el camino a la enfermería

\- vamos Scarlet despierta -

Scarlet abre los ojos muy despacio

\- q...que p...paso ? -

\- te quisiste hacer la heroína y saliste mal herida ahora te llevo a la enfermería -

\- l...a c...chica esta b...bien ? -

\- si ella esta bien pero primero preocúpate por ti -

\- y M...Miss ? -

\- ella esta bien Scarlet ya llegamos -

Scarlet serró los ojos

\- no...Scarlet vamos -

Sejuani entró a la enfermería y se encontró con una enfermera

\- asunto muy grabe necesito un doctor - le dijo Sejuani a la enfermera

\- DOCTOR ! - grito la enfermera

una camilla fue hacia ellas y allí pusieron a Scarlet dejaron a Sejuani en la puerta

\- ella pasará unas horas aqui -

\- esta bien -

\- con su permiso -

\- claro -

Sejuani se sentó en unas de las sillas de espera

volviendo a la entrada del salón

todos estaban listos para ir a ver a Scarlet caminando hacia la enfermería Katarina Ashe sosteniendo a Alfredo y la guardiana iban adelante

\- son algo u...ustedes ? - pregunto la guardiana

\- si - dijo Ashe

\- ella es mi novia Ashe reina de Freljord yo soy Katarina Du Couteau de Noxus y el es nuestro hijo Alfredo -

\- ha no están casadas ? -

\- no todavía...es una larga historia - dijo Ashe

\- después abra tiempo de contar historias ahora vamos rápido que Scarlet probablemente este en peligro - dijo Quinn

todas después de un largo camino llegaron a la enfermería para ver a Sejuani sentada

\- que paso ? - pregunto Ashe

\- esta adentro sólo hay que esperar -

\- esta bien - dijo Katarina para sentarse en la silla

las demás hicieron lo mismo y esperaron después de unas horas salió el doctor

\- familiares de Scarlet ? -

todas se levantaron

\- si aquí - dijo Ashe

\- ho Buenas tardes reina -

\- Buenas tardes -

\- el estado de la chica es estable esperar a en unas horas sufrió mucho daño pero estará bien por suerte no sufrió más daño le envolvimos en vendas la herida pero tendrá que hacer reposo de una semana -

\- esta bien doctor esperaremos -

\- en la habitación hay camas reina podrían dormir hay por la mañana irá la enfermera -

\- Muchas gracias doctor -

el doctor se fue y todas entraron a la habitación menos Voli y Zed que quedaron cuidando la entrada

\- bueno hay pocas camas - dijo Ashe

\- aremos lo mismo que en casa - dijo Vayne

\- buena idea Vuyne - dijo Quinn

\- Vayne junto con Lissandra Quinn con Sejuani yo con Kata y Alfredo y la guardiana junto con la chica bien - dijo Ashe

\- bien - dijeron todas al unísono

todas se acostaron después del largo día pero la guardiana no podía dormir y no era la única Katarina Ashe y Alfredo tampoco

\- mamí -

\- si Alfredo ?-

\- Scater estada Ben -

\- si hijo es una chica muy fuerte aun que no se porque arriesgo su vida para salvar a esa chica pero tendrá una razón verdad Katarina ? -

Katarina de acerca más a Ashe

\- si mi amor tendrá una razón pero por ahora hay que descansar después lo sabremos -

\- si pero no te da intriga cariño ? -

\- si Ashe pero tenemos que tener cuidado no todo se puede saber amor -

\- tienes razón durmamos -

\- si Buenas noches amor - dijo Katarina dándole un beso en los labios esos que tenia tantas ganas de probar

\- Buenas noches cariño -

\- bonda dote mamí -

\- Buenas noches hijo - dijo Ashe dándole un beso en la frente

\- bonda dote papi -

\- Buenas noches campeón -

después de eso todos se durmieron incluyendo a la guardiana que escuchaba la conversación de la familia pero antes de dormir se hizo una pregunta

¿ que razón ?

* * *

Perdonen por tardar tuve que hacer cosas antes de tocar mi propia computadora :c bueno lo decidí terminado de publicar el capitulo 20 tendrán que esperar un mes :c no es mucho pero bueno un descanso no vendría mal nos leemos luego :3


	19. Historias y relatos

7:30 am hospital

Scarlet despertó sentía dolor en toda su espalda no se movía ya que le dolería más pero no fue la única que despertó en frente de ella en la cama de la guardiana y la chica que aún no conocía despertó y la miro

\- Hola... - dijo Scarlet

la chica solo la seguía mirando después de unos segundos mirándose entre sí

\- Estas bien ? - pregunto la chica preocupada

\- Si no fue nada grave por suerte -

\- Porque lo hiciste ? -

\- Hacer...? que ?... -

\- Porque me dijiste que no preocupara y que no pasaría nada ? -

\- A que te refieres ? -

\- Yo tengo un problemas co... -

\- No me lo tienes que decir a mi sino a mis amigos también -

\- Tus amigos...? - los miro a todos

\- Si ellos son mis amigos sería mejor que esperemos a que todos despierten solos -

\- Esta bien... -

pasaron unos segundos y nadie se despertaba todavía

\- I como conociste a la reina de Freljord ? -

\- Bueno larga historia ves esa chica que esta con ella ? - señaló la cama de Ashe

\- Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver... -

\- Bueno...tienes tazón ajaja bueno a ellas las conozco desde hace como...no recuerdo bien creo que 10 o más Ashe y Katarina hacen buena pareja pero em...Ashe se caso con Tryndamere para unir sus tribus nada mas y bueno eso se resolver después -

\- Pero la reina como fue que se caso con Tryndamere ? -

\- Eso es otra historia que no le contarás Scarlet -

se escuchó decir la voz de Katarina ya levantándose despertando a Ashe haciéndole unos movimientos de ida y vuelta

\- Ashe vamos levanta -

\- Mmm... amor un rato mas -

Katarina sonrojada se acerco al oído de Ashe y le susurro

\- Ashe levántate te recuerdo que no estamos en casa mi amor -

al escucharla Ashe se levantó también y tratando de no despertar a Alfredo

\- Buenos días - saludo Ashe educadamente y recibió los buenos días

\- Bueno Katarina me arias el favor de despertar a todas ? -

Katarina la miro confusa

\- Para que escuchemos quienes son estas chicas -

\- Claro -

Katarina se levantó y empezó a despertar a todas las demás una vez levantadas Quinn fue a traer a Voli y Zed que estaban en la puerta ya despiertos estos entraron para así estar todos

Scarlet hizo un esfuerzo en levantarse para así mirarlos a todos gracias a la ayuda que la chica desconocida le dio se sentó y soltó un suspiro

\- Bueno primero ya me siento bien y segundo no se porque estoy herida y tercero quiero saber que paso porque no recuerdo nada - Miro a la chica - casi nada -

\- Bueno yo te explico - dijo Miss con un tono de enojo en su voz que no paso desapercibido por Scarlet y la miro - Estábamos hablando y luego Zed nos interrumpió fueron a hablar estuvieron más de 10 minutos hablando - miro a Zed para que continuará el

\- Si yo te estaba hablando de que corrían peligro las personas y ustedes ya que venía tu prima y no pude hablarte más ya que no había tiempo -

\- Entonces volviste conmigo y me dijiste que saque a todas las personas a un lugar seguro con ayuda de las demás y que ibas a buscar a Katarina y Ashe - dijo Miss

\- Si viniste a decirnos y te dije que había un refugio abajo del salón entonces entre todos refugiamos a las personas - dijo Ashe

\- Luego de que todas las personas estén me dijiste que cuidará de todos y a Miss - dijo Vayne haciendo que Miss se sonrojara un poco

\- Luego vi a mi prima y me dijo que no podía entonces no se que hice sólo se que me sentía bien libre no se como expresarlo...después de eso ya no se nada - dijo Scarlet

\- Bueno cuando llegamos ya estabas transformada con esa armadura - dijo Ashe señalando la armadura que estaba limpia al lado de su cama en una mesita que Scarlet no noto - Al parecer estabas consiente de lo que hacías ya que no heriste a nadie luchaste contra tu prima le quitaste a la chica y nosotras tratamos de atrapar a tu prima pero solo pudimos herirla como ella lo hizo a ti porque protegiste a esta chica - señaló Ashe a la chica que estaba al lado suyo

\- Tu salvaste a la chica ya que tu prima iba a matarla la espada te dio a ti entonces Sejuani te trajo aquí mientras que nosotras ayudábamos a los demás después de eso vinimos aquí y nos dormimos esperando a que despiertes - dijo Katarina

\- Mmm no me siento tan mal después de todo -

\- Claro señorita usted no se siente mal porque alguien le congeló la herida así evitar que sangre mucho - dijo el doctor que entro

\- Ha claro por eso le pedí a esta chica que me sosteniera - dijo Scarlet mirando a la chica sorprendida

\- Emm puedo explicarlo - dijo la chica

\- Claro adelante...- miro al doctor - Si no es mucha molestia Doc puedo hablar un momento a solas con mis amigos ? -

\- Ha claro nos vemos en 20 minutos así le informo su estado -

después de que salio el doctor un poco mas calmado el ambiente

\- Bueno yo me llamo Tifa Stratos ella es mi guardiana Yuna - dijo Tifa - Bueno yo tengo 18 años y Yuna no se...-

\- Igual que usted - dijo Yuna

\- Ya deja de referirte a mi de "usted" - dijo Tifa irritada

\- Está bien continúa Tifa - dijo Yuna cabizbaja

\- Bueno yo tuve una pelea con Yuna porque que viniera de repente y me tratara bien era...incómodo y bueno...no puedo definirlo yo me escape de ella y me atraparon tu prima y un señor en una máquina -

\- Si Viktor y mi prima - dijo Scarlet

\- Si bueno después de eso vino Yuna para ayudarme pero la detuvieron después no recuerdo nada mas -

\- Bueno después de que llegara y no me dejaran salvar a Tifa me encontré con Zed que me explico todo - dijo Yuna

\- Después paso lo que paso - dijo Quinn

\- Bueno y que haremos ahora ? - pregunto Vayne

\- Bueno quiero saber como me congelaste Tifa - dijo Scarlet

\- Está bien...yo nacía aquí en Freljord pero me trasladaron a Ionia yo no sabia de mis poderes hasta que mate a mis padres... adoptivos - miro a Scarlet - yo no sabia de esto congele a mis padres y mis hermanos hasta la muerte cuando lo supe - miro a Yuna - Yuna apareció y me contó todo me después de eso yo no quería guardiana ni esas cosas -

\- Entonces tu historia Yuna - dijo Quinn

\- Bueno yo soy Yuna Stratos al igual que Tifa...su apellido...cada guardián tenemos el apellido de nuestros protegidos cuando nuestros protegidos quedan solos o otros casos nosotros los buscamos y no los dejamos hasta la muerte - explicó Yuna

\- De donde vienes ? - pregunto Vayne

\- Bueno es complicado nosotros no vivimos hasta que nuestros protegidos les pase algo nosotros los vigilamos y si les pasa algo nosotros dejamos de hacerlo para luego borrar nuestra memoria y solamente acordarnos del nombre y apellido de nuestros protegidos esto es solo para las personas que tienen digamos que "problemas" -

\- Y como sabes de eso si te borran la memoria ? - pregunto Katarina

\- Bueno le pedí a un amigo que me mando que no me borrará la memoria -

\- Ha ya veo y algo más ? - dijo Lissandra

\- Si puedo transformarme en lo que soy -

\- como es eso ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- Yo tengo está forma humana porque soy así pero me dieron la elección de transformarme en casos de emergencia para proteger a Tifa -

\- elección ? - pregunto Zed

\- si podemos elegir en transformarnos y proteger a nuestros protegidos o simplemente ser humano sin poderes -

\- y hay casos en los que los protegidos y los guardianes se enamoraron ? -

silencio...la pregunta de Scarlet le sorprendió a todos

\- Si muchos...la mayoría -

\- Ha lo siento no quería incomodar - se disculpo Scarlet - Me presentare primero - miro a Tifa

las miradas que se hacían entre ellas no eran desapercibidas por Miss que por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste y enojada a la vez

\- Soy Romina Scarlet la invocadora más poderosa de todo Valoran y la tierra tengo un poder de más de 1000 - todas la miraron sorprendidas

\- Kayle dijo que tenias 1000 - dijo Vayne

\- Bueno ese em...sólo el 10% de mi poder... -

\- QUEEE!? - dijeron todas al unísono

\- bueno si... ya se es mucho pero bueno yo no sabia hasta el día antes que muriera mi madre me dijo eso y que tenga cuidado con liberar todo mi poder -

\- imposible...- quedó atónita Vayne

\- Bueno yo perdí a mi familia por los caprichos de mi prima los mató a todos para ver mi poder desperté mal mi poder y no recuerdo nada no se como hacer desaparecer la armadura - vio la armadura - ni casi nada me parece que gracias a los entrenamientos de Quinn Vayne y Katarina me enseñaron logre transformarme bien y además... - miro a Ashe - La armadura tiene el símbolo de Freljord -

\- Si tienes razón además es blanca te transformaste bien - dijo Ashe

\- mamá...- Dijo Alfredo adormilado

Katarina se levantó y lo alzo

\- Buenos días Alfredo - saludaron todas menos Tifa y Yuna

\- bona día - saludo Alfredo

Ashe se levantó y se acerco a Katarina que sostenía al niño

\- Hola Alfredo - saludo Ashe serrando los ojos animadamente con una sonrisa

\- mamí ! - saludo Alfredo emocionado estirando los brazos a Ashe para que lo alzará

\- Ve con mamá - dijo Katarina entregándole el niño a Ashe para que esta lo alzará

\- mamí tendo hambe -

\- Ya vamos a salir a desayunar Alfedo pero tenemos una cosas que hacer antes no tardaremos -

\- Bueno para que desayunen rápido les explicaré cual sera el plan - miro a todas - después vamos a quedarnos todos aquí por un tiempo iremos mañana en la mañana al centro de Freljord y nos quedaremos allí hasta cumplir mis entrenamientos volveremos a la liga para asi hablar con Kayle y conocer a los demás campeones -

\- me parece bien no tengo incombeniente en que se quedarán en el castillo - dijo Ashe

\- A menos que vuelva ese bárbaro - dijo fríamente Katarina

\- Katarina ya hablaremos de eso tranquilízate - dijo Ashe acercándose a Katarina para darle un corto beso

\- Bueno pueden ir a desayunar yo me tengo que quedar aquí...- dijo Scarlet levantando una ceja

\- Yo me quedare aquí - dijo Tifa mirando a Scarlet

\- Bueno está bien no me aria mal compañía -

\- yo también...digo Kayle me dijo que te cuidará y eso tengo que hacer - dijo Miss

\- Bueno -

\- Está bien nos vemos e horas estaremos despejandonos -

salieron todas de la habitación y Tifa se sentó en el asiento de al lado de la camilla de Scarlet y Miss se sentó al lado de Scarlet...en la cama...

\- Ustedes no tienen hambre ?- pregunto Scarlet

\- No cariño - dijo Miss

\- u...ustedes son pareja ? - pregunto Tifa señalandolas

\- no porque ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- lo que te dijo -

\- ha es una forma especial que le digo - dijo Miss

\- ha pero no tienen algo más ? - pregunto Tifa

\- Bueno en realidad si - dijo Miss sorprendiendo a Scarlet

\- ha bueno... vere en donde esta Yuna nos vemos luego - dijo Tifa levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

en la puerta encontró a Yuna

\- Vamos ? -

Tifa sonrió - si vamos - y salieron del hospital Tifa agarrada del brazo de Yuna

En la habitación

\- Mmm creo que le gustas - dijo Miss

\- le gustaba - corrigió Scarlet

\- No irás por ella ? -

\- en realidad no... lo que quiero deseo y me importa es la persona que tengo al lado -

\- Jaja hay cariño... - Miss se acerco a Scarlet - gracias - la beso en la mejilla

\- mm dispuesta a esperar pero conste que la celosa aquí eres tu - dijo Scarlet sonriendole

\- jajaj si muy celosa quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar ?-

\- si por favor estoy hambrienta y si me dejaran comer cosas -

\- esta bien no tardaré -

\- ten cuidado -

y vio salir a Miss y descanso un poco

en una cafetería estaban todos incluyendo a Tifa y Yuna que los alcanzaron se sentaron todas

\- bueno el castillo es grande pueden tener habitación cada una o juntas... - dijo Ashe dándole de comer a Alfredo

\- Cierto ninguna conosemos el castillo Ashe - dijo Quinn

\- Bueno ya lo verán es muy bonito...- dijo Ashe para luego mirar a Katarina y ver como esta sostenía a Alfredo con las manos en la cintura del niño que estaba sentado en el regazo de Katarina y ver como esta trataba de comer sin soltar al niño pero Ashe noto que le costaba mucho - Katarina quieres que lo tenga ? -

Katarina la miro y sonrió - no gracias esta bien así -

Ashe se acerco y le plantó un beso que todas vieron el beso duro unos pocos segundos para luego separarse sonrojadas

\- Bueno a mi me dará igual lo de las habitaciones - dijo Vayne

\- A mi también - dijeron todos

\- esta bien yo areglare eso cuando lleguemos - dijo Ashe

Todos empezaron a comer ya que el mesero trajo el desayuno pero Ashe y Katarina pidieron el desayuno un poco más rápido el mesero les sirvió a todos después de terminar de comer

\- no sabia que Scarlet tenía un poder tan grande y apenas puede controlar el 10% como controlará todo su poder ? - dijo Vayne

\- bueno apenas ella puede Vayne no sabemos si es fácil o difícil controlar tanto poder mira Syndra también no pudo controlar tanto poder y quiere acabar con Ionia además tiene una situación que la compromete - dijo Quinn

\- tienes razón pero imagínate si todo su poder se consume ? -

\- en eso te daré la razón - dijo Quinn

\- esperen pero Miss no podría desacerlo ?- pregunto Volibear

\- si pero no es fácil Voli - dijo Ashe

\- entonces Miss sólo puede desacer el 40% o 50% después de ese límite no podrá - dijo Katarina

\- esa chica tiene tanto poder ? -pregunto Tifa

\- si ella es como un ejemplo - dijo Lissandra

\- en realidad hay una historia - dijo Vayne

\- que historia ? -

\- bueno hay muchas historias de Romina Scarlet -

\- que así se llamaban otros ? -

\- si el nombre siempre lo tiene pero solo ella el nombre de sus hermanos etc etc cambian -

\- y cada cuanto ? -

\- bueno se dice que exactamente noventa y nueve millones de años parece que salio una veces probablemente está sea la 4 y última vez -

\- porque última ? -

\- bueno dicen que en la cuarta vida de Scarlet depende de ella -

\- porque ? -

\- bueno en la primera historia decia que era el segundo ser humano del mundo después dicen que ella fue seducida por otra humana y bueno toda la cosa en la segunda que era un caballero que se enamoró de una donsella y tuvo que luchar por ella ya que su prima la tenia el tercero se enamoró de una chica común y corriente pero su prima la tenia y ella...-

\- ella que ? -

todos desviaron la mirada con enojo y preocupación

\- ella fallo...cuando tenía un plan perfecto para rescatarla resultó que cálculo mal los días y su prima la asesino -

\- luego ? -

\- luego de eso se descontrolo...murieron Muchas personas incluyendo a su prima...fue algo trágico pero una niña de cabello medio rojo como el de Miss tuvo la valentía de enfrentarla sólo era una adolecente por primera vez Scarlet se paró en seco y la joven le hablo después de eso Scarlet le dijo a la joven que la matará para acabar con su sufrimiento y haci lo izo Scarlet murió más de lo previsto y por eso su siclo se aruino por eso ella esta aquí y nosotras por suerte -

\- y que tiene que ver con que "depende de ella " ? -

\- bueno dicen que Cómo Miss murió es muy probable que Scarlet se confundiera -

\- y eso implica que Miss morirá - dijo Zed

\- porque Miss ? -

\- ella también tiene su nombre que permanese en las historias ella se entero hace poco - dijo Volibear

\- pero ella tiene miedo...y de eso Scarlet esta consiente por eso no avanza mucho a diferencia de la primeras historias -

\- ya veo y eso...? -

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejo :3 les pido mil disculpas por no haber publicando este cap la semana pasada y por demorar tanto estaba ocupada haciendo trabajos del colegio ya que por propia voluntad y estupidez me atrace mucho y ahora estoy a mil espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos el próximo sábado ^^ cuidensen


	20. Inesperado

Hola chicos :3 si el ultimo capítulo que voy a publicar me tomare unas vacaciones y quiero informarles que volveré el 2/1/16 espero que la pasen lindo en las vacaciones que se acercan y espero que hallan recibido sus recompensas de fin de temporada ^^ yo ya tengo a mi Sivir esta muy buena la skin y sin mas que escribir disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Scarlet**

\- y que tal esta la comida ? -

\- rica muchas gracias Miss me gusto mucho - le dijo Scarlet sonriendole

\- mm no de nada -

\- entonces como te decía tenemos que encontrar una solución para hacer que Katarina y Ashe se casen pero el matrimonio que tiene con Tryndamere sólo el lo puede romper -

\- ya veo...podremos hacer que reaccione entonces ? -

\- no creo que deje ir fácilmente a Ashe el puede estar con cualquier chica pero ella no...-

\- y que harás ? -

\- ya veré bueno igual hasta eso esperemos -

\- si -

comieron en silencio

 **En el lugar donde comieron Ashe y las demás**

\- vamos ? - pregunto Quinn

\- si ya es hora -

salieron todos de aquel hermoso lugar cálido Ashe alzó a Alfredo y Katarina camino a su lado todos sonrieron cuando vieron que Katarina atrapó la mano libre de Ashe para agarrarla y entrelazar sus manos

\- que pasa ? - pregunta Ashe

Katarina la mira - nada...- desvía la mirada con una sonrisa

la verdad si le pasaba algo a Katarina y eso era Ashe...Ashe le pasaba hacia que sintiera cosas que le gustaban a Katarina cosas que quiere hacer con Ashe no sabia si Ashe se acordará de esa vez en la que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor pero Katarina se detuvo porque quería hacerlo bien y despacio

Ashe lo entendió muy bien y se alegro de ello porque aun no estaba preparada sólo esa noche entre mimos y cariños lograron conciliar el sueño

\- Ashe tenemos que volver al centro - dijo Sejuani

\- Porque Sejuani ? -

todos pararon de caminar

\- discúlpame Ashe pero esto me llego esta mañana y se me ha olvidado decírselo - dijo Volibear

\- haber déjame ver - dijo Ashe entregándole su hijo a Katarina

agarro el sobre y sacó la carta que estaba hay

\- léelo en voz alta Ashe - dijo Lissandra

\- no puedo...- los miro a todos - esto es urgente tenemos que ir rápido con Scarlet - dijo preocupada

\- pero Ashe que pasa ? - pregunto Katarina acercándose

al ver la carta se dio cuenta y miró a Ashe y esta también

\- tenemos que ir ahora - dijo Katarina

todos obedeciendo siguieron pero a paso apurado ya que no sabían la razón pero tendría que ser muy grave lo que decía la carta

 **En la habitación de Scarlet**

\- Miss ? -

\- si ? -

\- tu...tu no recuerdas nada de hace mucho ? - pregunto Scarlet

\- emm no nada solo de mi nacimiento y eso nada mas -

\- ya veo -

\- porque ? -

\- no sol~ -

fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente

\- que pasa ? - pregunto Scarlet preocupada

\- tenemos algo - dijo Ashe levantando la carta

Scarlet mirón con confusión

\- es de Kayle - dijo Vayne

\- entonces que esperas Ashe leela - dijo Scarlet

 _ **"**_ ** _Hola Scarlet y demás espero que estén todas bien como es debido esto es de vida o muerte Piltover ha sido atacada por Jinx y Victor quisieron atrapar a Vi creería que por sus guantes pero no lo lograron pero si lograron herirla parece que fue tu prima Scarlet no le e dicho nada a Caitlyn por razones obvias para que no cometa locuras...ella esta en mal estado...Las dos...Caitlyn no para de llorar ya que Vi quedó en coma con un 30 % de probabilidades de despertar esto destrozo a Caitlyn y ahora está en peligro su salud no quiere hablar comer y ni participar en los campos de la justicia Vi depende de ti Scarlet tienes que venir rápido a la academia olvida lo de los entrenamientos los harás aquí trae a todos y ven esto depende de ti y de nadie más...espero que sepas entender se que la están pasando bien pero esto es un caso de vida o muerte te necesitan Soraka esta haciendo Muchas cosas para ayudar a Caitlyn pero no lo logra y yo menos te necesitamos aquí en cuanto puedas esta carta tardará unas dos semanas masomenos hasta eso ella tendrá una duración de 3 semanas mas nos vemos en la academia tengan mucho cuidado..."_**

 ** _Kayle *_**

todos miraron preocupados

\- tenemos que ir - dijo Scarlet

\- pero tu no puedes...- protestó Miss

\- me recuperaré en el camino preparen las cosas nos vamos dentro de una hora -

\- esta bien -

cuando todas estaban por salir

\- Katarina Ashe necesito hablar con ustedes - dijo Scarlet

ellas se quedaron junto con Alfredo y los demás fueron a preparar todo y comunicar a los doctores

\- que pasa Scarlet ? - pregunto Ashe

\- lo que pasa es que necesito que me diga la verdad Katarina -

Ashe miro a Katarina esta respiro profundo

\- tienes razón no perderé lo que tengo - dijo agarrándole la mano a Ashe y viendo a su hijo Alfredo pasar por la habitación

\- bien dime -

\- Lo que pasa es que tu prima es de Noxus yo no sabia hasta que la vi personalmente frente a frente ella dijo que te iba a hacer la vida imposible y todo ese rollo - miro a Ashe - cuando dijo que iba a atacar Freljord yo le dije que no lo hiciera por otras razones obviamente - la seguía mirando - después de eso desapareció Swain propuso un tratado de pasar con casamiento pero como Ashe no acepto yo también me involucre y Swain dijo que podía casarme con Ashe pero con el tratado de paz no pudimos y desde entonces Swain a estado actuando raro además lo ultimo que escuche junto con LeBlanc fue que iba a atacar Freljord y Ionia por satisfacción - miro a Scarlet - nada mas -

\- esta bien gracias ahora...- miro a Ashe - necesito que le informes a todo tu pueblo iremos mañana al centro de Freljord y le dirás a todos es por el bien de los ciudadanos para que no piensen que los estas dejando Alfredo irá con nosotros yo y Katarina prometemos que no le pasará nada a nadie - miro a las dos - escuchen lo que les voy a contar es algo tono pero es verdad...todos los años siempre hay luna llena y eso es algo que yo no puedo evita la luna llena hace que me transforme en una especie de lobo -

\- de lobo ?... - dijo Katarina extrañada

\- si lobo cuando hay luna llena me transformó si es que no tengo relaciones con alguien que yo aya elegido -

\- como sabe eso ? - pregunto Ashe

\- bueno - desvío la mirada - mi madre me explico y mi padre me dijo que por la forma en que me visto soy de los dos sexos tres..va no se lobo mujer y hombre la transformación la parte de arriba y lo de abajo no me extraña ya que me sorprendió nada mas que ellos supieran yo por supuesto lo sabía pero pensé que no les iba a agradar una clase de monstruo...en fin la luna hace que mis hormonas sean más difíciles de controlar...una vez vine a la academia y cuando pude controlarme estaba por tocar a Miss en su cama...dormida...sin su permiso...me dio tanta rabia que me fui sin que nadie me viera creo... como sea no puedo estar con ustedes hoy está noche por eso me iré ahora y ustedes mañana Zed puede ir conmigo junto con Voli pero espero no hacerles nada...tampoco quiero hacerle eso a Miss pero mi madre me dijo que todos los años pasaría sin importar que lo haga si lo hago no me transformó pero tengo que hacerlo eso es todo pero sin permiso de Miss no lo are y además tampoco se lo dije y no quiero que le digan nada -

\- esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado - dijo Ashe

\- es verdad Vi te necesita - dijo Katarina

\- si lo se... vallan yo estaré lista en unos minutos -

\- esta bien nos vemos -

salieron las dos con Alfredo que estuvo todo el tiempo jugando en otra parte de la habitación

* _porque_... _soy un monstruo..._ * pensó * _no merezco estar con Miss...tengo que olvidar este sentimiento la ultima vez murió...no quiero que pase de nuevo*_

 **En la puerta del hospital**

Katarina Ashe y Alfredo salieron para encontrar a todos reunidos

\- vamos a preparar las cosas y nos iremos a Freljord - ordeno Ashe

\- Pero...que pasara con Scarlet ? - Pregunto Vayne

\- Ella se ira esta noche Voli y Zed irán con ella nada mas - dijo Katarina seria

\- Esta bien vamos ya que no hay tiempo que perder -

Zed se acerco junto con Voli

\- Nos quedaremos con ella y partiremos lo mas pronto posible ya que esta oscureciendo -

Miss miro a todos sin sabes a que se referían

\- Vallan ayúdenla - Miro a Vayne - Iras a avisarle a el doctor junto con Liss pero no tarden... - Los miro a todos - andando -

Pocos minutos después Zed y Voli quedaron solos

\- Entremos Voli sino tardaremos mas -

Lo miro - Si tienes razón -

Voli se acerco a la puerta y toco

* **TOC TOC**

\- adelante - se escucho la voz de Scarlet

Voli y Zed entraron para ver a Scarlet ya lista

\- estas lista ? - pregunto Zed

\- si Zed pero no vendrán conmigo -

\- que ?! -

\- lo siento Scarlet pero no puedo desobedecer ordenes de Ashe - dijo Voli serio

Scarlet se levanto de su cama ya que estaba sentada en el borde se acerco a Voli y este la miro desafiante

\- lo siento... -

Fueron las únicas palabras que escucho Voli para luego caer inconsciente

Zed miro a Scarlet - era necesario hacerlo ? -

\- lo siento Zed pero era necesario no quiero mas peleas tu ya sabes lo que pasara esta noche -

\- si pero podrás ? -

\- mientras mas rápido me valla mejor -

\- esta bien pero ten cuidado...te vere allí -

\- gracias Zed sabes que hacer -

\- claro jajaja -

Zed se acostó en el piso haciéndose el desmayado ya que si vendrían las demás sospecharían de que el golpeo a Voli

* _lo mejor seria dormirme_ * pensó Zed

Luego de estar ya cansado al instante Zed se durmió

\- lo siento Zed tenia que hacerlo...también - dijo Scarlet

Scarlet se fue si llevarse nada ya que se las arreglaría sola mientras mas rápido salga de Rakelstake mejor

En la casa todos comenzaron a dormir que como antes todos durmieron de a dos pero Miss se quedo completamente sola

\- si no tuviera miedo te amaría pero...lo tengo...lo tengo Scarlet - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer en un necesitado sueño por el cansancio.


	21. Noche y partida al reino

Hola chicos como dije tenía que publicar hasta la semana pasada y ya no subir otro cap hasta la fecha que escribí en el anterior capítulo, pero quería saber que tal este capitulo *q*.

se preguntarán porque publique este capitulo, se los diré, tuve una semana no tan *movidita como las de antes el lunes será una semana movida para mi, eso de que terminan las clases es complicado para que hacer trabajos en las semanas y eso.

Este capitulo será el último de este y el siguiente mes sólo quería saber como van los puntos y las comas que les parece ?.No tengo la más mínima idea de como hacerlo me eh olvidado.

Ahora los profesores de lengua sólo nos enseñan verbos y esas wueas, en fin queria saber su opinión, si esta bien mejorare los antiguos capítulos y los actualizaré un día antes de que vuelva a publicar otro capítulo.

Quiero mejorar para ustedes y para mi :v y no no me llevo lengua a diciembre, algo extraño...

Bueno gracias por leer mi historia y espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado.

cierto se me olvido

Ramsutcliff : _gracias, si todo esta en mi cabeza :v un poco sacado de unos cuantos lugares etc. Mejorare *q* y vere donde estan los errores y actualizare un dia antes de que suba otro capitulo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia._

* * *

Rakelstake es una ciudad que rodea el centro de Freljord, tiene entrada y salida hacia las afueras del mismo.

Scarlet ya habia salido de Freljord, ya que para llegar al centro tenia que pasar por dos ciudades y no queria lastimar a Miss y las demas.

Ya era la hora de convertirse en lobo, en el reloj de Scarlet marcaban las 00:00, ella solo se fue alejando mas y mas mientras se alejaba su cuerpo fue transformándose pero Scarlet ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor de esa transformación, no era muy doloroso pero tampoco fácil de soportar.

su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos se transformó, ese aspecto lobuno que le daba parecía un lobo, pero mucho más grande, con enormes garras y su pelaje azulado.

su pelaje se veía azul porque estaba en tierra feljordianas, si en esa situación estaría en Noxus su pelaje cambiaría a rojo ya que es el color que identifica a Noxus.

después de la transformación camino un poco mas, su idea era congelar sus sentidos he olfato para no encontrar a Miss y no buscarla con desesperación, si no lo hacía es una posibilidad segura de que haga cualquier cosa con Miss y no le importara si quiere o no ara caso omiso a todo.

Scarlet ya no podía contenerse más, justo encontró un lago suficientemente profundo para congelar su cuerpo entró al lago y se dejó estar ahí por un tiempo, hasta no sentir nada y quedarse profundamente dormida, pasaría toda la noche inconsiente.

 **Al día siguiente 7:30 am**

en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Scarlet inconsiente, una chica de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años estatura normal, ropa de Freljor, un vestido azulado con celeste y símbolos blancos se notaba que provenía del centro de Freljord, se acerco a Scarlet que ya estaba en su verdadera forma con ropa... la chica posó sus manos en el corazón de Scarlet y lo descongelo, volviendo a latir el corazón de Scarlet su color de piel paso de estar pálida a volver a su color natural. La chica se acerco un poco pero se detuvo al escuchar las armaduras de los guardias de Freljord atrás de ella, vio a unos cuatro guardias y dos arqueros.

\- al castillo - ordenó la chica a los guardias.

Dos guardias alzaron a Scarlet y siguieron de vuelta a Freljord detrás de la chica desconocida

 **Rakelstake 8:30 am**

la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Ashe provocó que despertará, a su lado estaba Alfredo pero no encontró a Katarina.

se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a su hijo y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo en frente de la puerta al escuchar el sonido de la ducha, ya se imaginaba quien era sin importar abrió la puerta para ver a Katarina desnuda en frente de ella, dada vuelta.

Ashe sólo paso.

\- Buenos días -

Katarina se dio la vuelta apagando el grifo del agua y se tapó con una tualla que tenia cerca.

\- b...buenos días -

Ashe se lavo la cara y se seco con otra tualla que estaba al lado del lavador y la miro.

\- em...que pasa ? -

\- n...nada -

Ashe vio como Katarina se ponía roja cada vez más, ella se acerco más y más lentamente

\- será...que...no quieres que te mire ? -

\- n...no...no es sólo que... -

\- sólo que que ? -

\- sólo em...- suspiro vencida - te amo -

Katarina término de acercarse a la dueña de su corazón...su futuro y le dio un beso...un beso especial esperando que Ashe se diera cuenta de todo el sentimiento que intentaba transmitir, Katarina quizo transmitirle pasion, necesidas...se separaron cuando se escuchó un ruido de algo que callo.

\- ¿ escuchaste eso ? -

\- si -

...

\- MAMI! - se escuchó la voz del niño.

las dos salieron del baño casi corriendo para ver porque Alfredo grito.

\- mamí... -

las dos vieron al niño en su cama, llorando.

\- ¿ que pasa hijo ? - pregunto Ashe.

\- m...mamí pese que se aian io - trato de decir Alfredo, calmandose.

Ashe se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

\- tranquilo Alfredo, estamos aquí no nos iremos a ningún lado ¿ okey ? - lo abrazo un poco más fuerte y miró a Katarina, que solo con una toalla estaba cubierta - y tu papa también está aquí y no te dejará... - la sigue mirando - no nos dejará a los dos -

Katarina se acercó más a ellos dos y los abrazo.

\- es verdad, yo los protegeré a los dos porque...los amo mucho -

justo tocaron la puerta, escuchando el ruido de los *Toc Toc* se separaron.

\- disculpen por la interrupción, pero las estamos esperando para tomar el desayuno eh irnos hacia el castillo - anuncio Sejuani.

\- esta bien Sejuani, bajamos en unos minutos -

\- esta bien, con su permiso - hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

\- iré a cambiarme -

\- esta bien, yo iré ha que Alfredo se lave la cara -

después de tardar unos minutos, bajaron para tomar el desayuno cosa que duro unos 20 minutos al terminar como ya habían preparado sus cosas la noche anterior, salieron hacia el castillo cosa que ahí aria Katarina lo que quizo hacer desde que Ashe se volvió su novia.

 **De camino al castillo**

 **Las montañas de Ironspike** **12:30 pm**

se podía ver como la chica desconocida y los guardias caminaban con el cuerpo de Scarlet, la chica solo podía mirar a Scarlet por las exprecion que hacía inconsientemente.

* estará en una pesadilla ? * penso la chica.

 **SUEÑO**

 _todo se veía oscuro._

 _\- ¿ Hola ? - pregunto Scarlet._

 _no obtuvo respuesta._

 _se decidió caminar, pero el primer paso hizo que en ese momento en vez de negro se veia todo blanco con un camino sin fin por lo visto..._

 _de pronto un destello de luz en frente de Scarlet reproduciendo imágenes confusas para Scarlet, en un momento se detuvo en una imagen...ella y Miss aunque un poco cambiada, era Miss con su hermoso cabello, sus ojos verde oscuro...un vestido de novia, pero que hace ella sosteniendo a una niña parecida a ella ? * ella...puede ser que sea...su hija ? * al lado de Miss y la niña se encontraba una persona con traje pero, ese...* asa persona...soy...yo...* apenas supo que era ella la imagen se perdió, se destrozo en pedazos que ivan desapareciendo al caer._

 _\- que lastima -_

 _Scarlet se dio vuelta pará ver quien era._

 _se encontró con una especie de...* ¿ angel ? *_

 _\- no soy un ángel...- la miro - perdón...me llamo Fate ¿ te suena ? -_

 _Scarlet levantó su seño - si eres...destino...¿ verdad ? -_

 _\- exactamente, mucho gusto -_

 _\- igual...pero ¿ que hago aquí ? -_

 _\- estas aquí para recibir mis consejos, para tener un buen futuro en esta última vida tuya -_

 _\- mm...adelante...te escucho -_

 _\- no te acuerdas de mi ¿ verdad ? -_

 _\- no me serviría mentir...en realidad, no te recuerdo... -_

 _\- bueno, te lo diré...- se acerca a Scarlet frente a frente. - yo soy tu ayuda, en tus anteriores vidas tu venias para que yo te diera consejos de que hacer o qué no hacer - señaló su corazón. - más en los consejos sobre tu relación -_

 _\- mi...relación...? -_

 _\- si, la relación que tienes tu con la señorita Miss...-_

 _\- ella tiene miedo...lo puedo notar, no recuerda lo de la anterior vida no recuerda, puede que llegue a sentir algo por mi pero no recuerda muy bien - bajo la mirada - yo me equivoque...deje que muriera...yo...yo...-_

 _Fate la abrazo._

 _\- tranquila, para eso me tienes...Miss puede que no te recuerde pero es imposible olvidarte por completo, ella solo esta asustada, ella quiere pero no puede -_

 _Scarlet se alejo un poco, rompiendo el abrazo._

 _\- ¿ como que no puede ? -_

 _\- tu tienes que hacerla poder quererte, tu siempre estas con ella por mas que ella tenga miedo no dejes que ese miedo las separe, esto ha pasado todas tus vidas y a dificultado algunas en esta última tienes que confiar en ti misma, esta vida es la definitiva para todos -_

 _Scarlet la miro con el ceño fruncido - como...?...como puedo hacerlo si una vez falle...-_

 _\- todos cometemos errores Scarlet, tu ya cometiste el tuyo sabrás que hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo...todo depende de ti pero no creas que estas sola...-_

 _\- es verdad...- dijo - pero...este es ¿ un sueño ? -_

 _\- algo así, yo vengo de tu corazón pero soy el futuro de todos mas el tuyo, porque de lo que hagas depende el futuro de todos -_

 _\- tengo que confiar en mi y todo el futuro será un buen futuro para todos -_

 _\- si, un futuro para Miss y todos pero ahora tienes que irte ya es hora de que despiertes -_

 _\- mm...¿ esta bien pero podré volver aquí ? -_

 _\- claro - serró los ojos en forma de alegría con una sonrisa._

 _\- esta bien, nos vemos...Fate...-_

 **Fin del sueño**

 **En el castillo 2:30 pm**

Scarlet se encontraba en una cama y al lado, la chica desconocida que estaba sentada en una silla de madera celeste y azul.

Scarlet abrió los ojos.

\- ¿ estas bien ? -

Scarlet sólo pudo abrir sus ojos y verla preocupada, se levantó con la ayuda de la chica y la miro.

\- ¿ Ashley ? - pregunto con dificultad.

\- si soy yo... ¿ como estas ? -

\- bien... ¿ donde estamos ? -

\- en el castillo, llegamos hace poco -

\- ¿ todavía no llegan los demás ? -

\- no, probablemente ya estén por llegar, ¿ que te paso ? -

\- lo que te escribi en la carta -

\- no, me refiero ah ¿ que te paso ? ¿ soñaste algo ? ¿ una pesadilla ? estabas moviéndote raro -

\- ah hable con destino -

\- con ¿ Fate ? -

\- si, ¿ como sabes ? -

\- acuérdate, nos conocemos de hace mucho -

\- sierto...-

\- en fin, te traeré algo para que comas sino Miss sería capaz de matarme jajaja -

\- esta bien...-

Ashley la miro preocupada

\- Fate me contó lo que le dijiste, no te preocupes sabrás que hacer y cómo hacerlo, además Miss tambien acuérdate de eso -

\- tienes razón, gracias Ashley -

después de recibir las gracias le regaló una cálida sonrisa y se fue serrando la puerta.


	22. Descubierto

**Puertas del carrillo 12 : 40 pm**

Dos guardias estaban parados en cada lado de la gran puerta, Ashe se acerco a ellos junto con los demás.

\- Abran las puertas -

Los guardias se alarmaron al ver a Katarina.

\- Tranquilos, ella puede pasar también -

\- Pero... -

\- Es una orden - dijo sería.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas, todos pasaron y siguieron a la reina, la entrada era un poco fría pero gracias a los escudos de Scarlet sólo podían sentir un poco, se mantuvieron en la entrada.

\- Wow esto es bonito...- dijo Quinn

\- Es verdad... -

Ellos no se percataron de que estaba Ashley y Scarlet en el respaldar de las escaleras.

\- ¿ Como estuvo tu viaje ? hermana... -

Todos se dieron media vuelta para verlas.

\- Bien, gracias Ashley - le sonrió.

Las dos no pudieron evitar abrazarse al igual que Scarlet y Miss con dificultad, Scarlet no sabia que hacía no estaba consiente de porque lo hacía pero quería tener a Miss cerca...lo mas cerca posible, Scarlet despues de unos segundos se desmayo en brazos de Miss, Ashley cuando termino el abrazo con su hermana se acerco y la miro.

\- Será mejor que descanse, tuvo un largo viaje -

\- ¿ Ella recién vino ? -

\- Si, acaba de comer -

\- Gracias...por cuidarla -

\- No es nada - le sonrió - Estuvo preguntando mucho por ti -

Miss sólo podía mirar a Scarlet con preocupación.

Ashe se le acercó a Zed y Voli al ver la escena.

\- Llévenla al cuarto - miro a Miss - Puedes acompañarlos -

Miss sólo asintió y se fue junto con Voli y Zed dejando a los demás.

Subieron las escaleras, Miss veía todo algo confusa por el desmayo de Scarlet, Zed la miro de reojo y puso su mano en el hombro de Miss.

\- No te preocupes, ella solo esta cansada del viaje - mintió.

Zed mintió porque no quería que Miss sospechara algo, si pasara el estará en serios problemas... muy serios.

Miss lo miro - Gracias Zed - le sonrió.

\- Bueno aquí es - anuncio Voli.

\- La dejaremos aquí, si quieres puedes quedarte nosotros iremos a ver las puertas del castillo para vigilar - dijo Voli dejando a Scarlet en la cama tapándola, salieron de la habitación y Miss se acerco a Scarlet agarrando su mano.

\- Dulce sueños...mi vida -

Le dio un beso en los labios, no sabia que hacía...sólo era un impulso que la llevó a hacerlo pero no lo sintió tan mal * será que algún día...podré recordarte ? *.

 **Sala**

Katarina que estaba con Alfredo en brazos, dormido, Tifa que estaba junto con Yuna, Vayne que miraba a todos los lados observando mientras que Liss la miraba con ternura * parece un niño en una juguetería * Ashley sólo le dio curiosidad el niño.

\- Ashe ¿ quien es el niño ? -

Ashe se puso nerviosa y miró a Katarina.

\- El es Alfredo, mi hijo -

Ashley sólo pudo ver como Ashe se acercaba y la agarraba antes de caer por la noticia.

\- Co...co..como...qu...que tu hijo ? -

\- Bue...bueno Katarina y yo...es nuestro hijo -

\- Ka...Katarina ? -

\- Si... -

Con ayuda de Ashe logró pararse y ver a Katarina con Alfredo, mirar a Ashe, negar con la cabeza y abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¿ No me presentaras a esas dos chicas ? -

Lisandra se acerco a Ashley.

\- Sabes que estamos aquí, ¿ no saludas mocosa ? -

\- Claro...claro que se que están aquí, Lisandra, Quinn, Vayne, Scarlet, Miss, Zed y Voli pero no se quienes son ellas...-

\- Perdón, ellas son Tifa y Yuna - presentó Ashe.

\- Mucho gusto - saludo a las dos.

\- Katarina ven conmigo, necesito hablar a solas, Ashley anuncia que daré un discurso a las 6 -

\- Esta bien, después de que le muestre sus habitaciones a los invitados - miro a Tifa.

Ashe paso primero y luego Katarina pero fue detenida por Ashley.

\- Cuidado, cuando habla en ese tono es por que estas en problemas -

No le tomó mucha importancia, pero algo en Ashe le preocupaba.

Tifa y Yuna se fueron con Ashley para saber más sobre el castillo, también les mostrara algunos lugares, Liss y Vayne fueron a hacer quien sabe que...por un rato largo.

 **Habitación de Ashe**

\- Ponlo en la cama -

Katarina sólo obedeció, el tono de voz de Ashe era preocupante estaba mezclado con tristesa y alegría...para Katarina, eso era malo.

\- Ashe, amor...¿ te pasa algo ? -

Ashe la miro

\- ¿Porqué no me dijiste ? -

\- De... ¿ decirte que ? -

\- Katarina, tu eres la que me ayudó... -

\- ¿ Ayudarte en que ? - la miro confusa.

\- Tu fuiste la persona que me ayudo cuando unos miembros de mi aldea me querían matar, tu eras esa persona encapuchada...tu así es como te hicieron esa cicatriz en tu ojo -

\- Ashe puedo explicarlo...-

\- ¿ Desde cuando ? -

Ashe sólo quería que la mirara, Kararina esquivo cada mirada de Ashe.

\- Yo...-

Ashe la arrincono entre la pared y posó su cabeza en el pecho de Katarina , podía escuchar latir su corazón, le agarro la mano a Katarina y la puso en su pecho, cerca del corazón.

\- ¿ Desde cuando estabas enamorada de mi ? - finalizó.

\- Ashe...- la abrazo como pudo, con todas las fuerzas - Yo...yo me enamore de ti cuando te vi por primera vez...-

\- ¿ Por primera vez ? - no entendía nada.

La primera vez que se vieron no fue cuando Katarina entro a la academia y Ashe tuvo que enseñarle varias cosas.

( **""*recuerdo*"")**

En el castillo de Noxus se encontraba Katarina a la edad de 6 años y un hombre con pelo del mismo color que ella, una vestimenta que consista en pantalones color negro con unos símbolos de Noxus por algunas partes, zapatos negros, camisa roja y corbata negra.

Llevaba de la mano a Katarina que estaba distraída mirando la vista del jardín, pasando por los pasillos vio a una niña con la típica vestimenta de Freljord y una capa con el símbolo de el, antes de voltear a ver a su padre y preguntarle quien era esa hermosa chica su padre se adelanto al darse cuenta.

\- Ella es Ashe, futura reina de todo Freljor - dijo con voz de guardia de un palacio real - Ella es muy hermosa, Katarina - hizo que Katarina parara de caminar al darse cuenta que su padre se arrodilló frente a ella y la miro.

\- Escúchame bien hija - dijo con una voz calmante - Ella es una muy buena opción para ti, pero ten en cuenta que por razones de nuestros antepasados tenemos guerras contra ellos - la abrazo - Que eso no te impida enamorarte de ella ¿ esta bien ? -

Katarina correspondió el abrazo - Si padre no te preocupes -

Separándose y volviendo a pararse su padre le agarro la mano y se fueron a un gran salón, en la puerta encontraron al señor junto con Ashe. Ashe la miro y sonrió cosa que a Katarina le gusto, el papa de Katarina y el señor que estaba con Ashe se saludaron y vieron a las niñas

\- Katarina lleva a Ashe al jardín, despues nos veremos -

Dado el permiso de su padre despues de que las dos se despidieran de ellos Katarina agarro la mano de Ashe y se la llevo corriendo al jardín.

 **En el salon**

\- Me parece muy buena pareja, mi hija nunca la dejara y la protegerá - dijo serio el padre de Katarina.

\- Lo se Dardo, Ashe sera una buena mujer para Katarina además no hace falta que les obligarlas a estar juntas - lo miro - Porque al parecer ellas ya están juntas - sonrió.

\- Es verdad Fries, me alegra mucho que se haga el tratado de paz sin obligaciones, ellas seguro querrán hacerlo pero falta tiempo y sabes que de eso tenemos poco -

\- Lo se Dardo pero tengo que dejarla aquí - lo miro serio - Me la cuidas como si fuera tu hija -

Dardo se acerco a Fries y puso su mano en el hombro del Freljordiano.

\- No te preocupes ellas estarán bien -

\- Vamos a hablar en otra parte -

\- Bien vamos -

 **En el jardín**

Una vez que Katarina y Ashe estaban en el jardín Katarina no soltó la mano de Ashe, dejaron de correr y se miraron Katarina sonrojada más que Ashe.

\- Co...¿ Cómo te llamas ? -

Ashe le mostró una dulce sonrisa y se acerco a Katarina para susurrarle al oído.

\- Ashe... -

* Ashe...Ashe * sonrió Katarina.

Ashe separándose un poco la miro y noto que Katarina estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿ Cómo te llamas ? -

Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos y recordó lo que su padre le dijo *" nunca le digas a nadie tu nombre nunca "* cabizbaja miro el suelo.

\- ¿ Qué pasa ? - le pregunto Ashe preocupada.

\- Yo... - levantó la mirada - Me llamo Katherin - mintió...y eso le dolió.

\- Bien Katherin me puedes enseñar este lugar por favor - le sonrió.

\- Claro ! - dijo animada - Ven te mostraré todo no le importara a tu padre ¿ no ? -

\- Claro que no ¿ Vamos ? -

\- Ven - le agarro la mano con mucho cuidado - Te mostraré el jardín real -

Ashe sólo asintió y fue guiada por Katarina.

Katarina mientras iba pasando por los pasillos y entrando por la parte de atrás le estaba diciendo a la chica feljordiana los lugares pasillos, baños, habitacines, y demás cosas

Ashe se sorprendió cuando vio tan hermoso jardín.

\- Katherin esto es...hermoso - la miro.

Katarina apretó más el agarre de las manos y la miro, no sabia que hacía Ashe por alguna razón ella la cambiaba de actitud, cuando Ashe se dio la vuelta para verla Katarina la tomó de la barbilla y la acerco más a ella y junto sus labios, Katarina nunca beso a nadie ni a Talón que era su mejor amigo, no tenia intenciones de besar a nadie pero Ashe la le daba la sensación de besarla...de apoderarse de esos labios hermosos y hacerlos suyos, lo que le sorprendió más e hizo abrir sus ojos fue el echo de que le correspondía * dios ! Me corresponde...me corresponde * sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo que separaba sus labios de Ashe para mirarla sonrojada, a pesar de la alegría y que le correspondía no podía negar sentirse culpable por eso.

\- Di...Discúlpame...yo...yo no que~ - fue interrumpida por una abrazo reconfortante de parte de Ashe.

\- Tranquila po...podríamos ir más despacio Katherin - sonrió.

Katarina le correspondió su abrazo pero le dolía que no la llamará por su verdadero nombre.

Después de lo sucedido pasaron un rato hablando de sus padres y de ellas resulto que tanto Katarina como Ashe tenían dos hermanos y una hermana sus madres y sus padres, cuando salió el tema de las guerras Katarina le dijo a Ashe muy seriamente *" yo te protegeré con mi cuchillas y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte "* Ashe se alegro de eso pero la lealtad de Katarina hacia Noxus era muy fuerte y no creía mucho en esas palabras.

Cuando llegaron a donde sus padres estaban sentaeos, se pusieron serios los cuatro y empezó la charla.

\- Bueno Ashe - hablo Fries - Te tendrás que quedar aquí junto con Dardo y su hija, porque tenemos que cuidarte y confío en ellos además te cuidarán bien -

\- Ashe tu padre estará en Freljord por distintas razones, nosotros ahora tenemos un tratado de paz las cosas entre nosotros esta mejor mi hija te cuidará yo estaré ocupado confía en mi hija -

\- Confía en mi por favor princesa - dijo Katarina parándose y arodillandose ante Ashe.

Ashe no esperaba esa reacción de 'Katherin' le agarro de la mano y apretó su agarre.

\- Claro que confío en esta princesa-guerrera - le sonrió.

\- Bueno entonces me voy hija cuidate mucho y no te preocupes volveré - dijo Fries.

Despidiéndose de todos Fries se fue a Freljord. Ashe se sintió un poco sola pero gracias a los brazos de su guerrera la relajaron mucho pero olvidaron la presencia de Dardo.

\- jajaj me alegra que se lleven muy bien - las miro sonriente pero Ashe seguía tensa por la presencia de Dardo - no te preocupes, dormirás con mi hija sí no te importa... -

Ashe se sorprendió por la propuesta al igual que Katarina y le sonrió a Dardo.

\- Claro señor muchas gracias -

\- Hija muestrale la habitación y ven a hablar conmigo también Ashe así conoce a tu madre -

\- Bueno padre no tardaré -

Ashe se fue con Katarina y pasaron un rato en su habitación terminando de conozer y charlar fueron al salón donde cenaba la familia Du Couteau Ashe vio a la madre de 'Katherin' y se sorprendió al ver que eran tal cual * wow son igualitas * penso graciosa por imaginarse a Kararina de más grande.

\- Hola princesa Ashe - la saludo cortesmente y miró a su hija - Hola hija -

\- Hola madre me imagino que padre te contó todo ¿ no ? - dijo un poco sería.

\- Si, me alegra tener a Ashe aquí - la miro y sonrio - Sientencen la comida se enfriara -

Después de presentarsé la madre de Katarina sus hermanos y hermana se presentaron Alfonso, Edil y su hermana Yael comieron y hablaron de distintas cosas. Lo que no pasaba desapercibido por la familia Du Couteau era que Ashe y Katarina eran muy cercanas en tan poco tiempo y eso les alegro, ver a su hermana e hija feliz, dejando de hablar despedirse y desearse las buenas noches entre todos. Katarina llevo a Ashe a su habitación y sin problemas durmieron juntas de cada lado Katarina se durmió rápido pero Ashe no tenia ganas de ir al baño pero dudaba, luego de contenerse mucho no soporto más y se levantó sin despertar a Katarina, se sorprendió al ver todo oscuro no se esperaba que en el castillo apagarán todas las luces se asustó un poco pero igual fue de camino al baño que le mostró anteriormente Katarina. Por cada sonido raro que escuchaba le daba más y más miedo se paró en seco y se sentó en el piso, no sabia como llegar le daba mucho miedo * Katherin * penso.

Escuchando un ruido raro se asusto y empezó a alterarse se asustó más al sentir que alguien estaba atrás.

\- ah ! - grito por lo bajo.

\- Tranquila soy Kata~ Katherin no te preocupes aquí estoy - dijo calmandola a la misma vez que la abrazaba con fuerza para que sepa que ella está ahí.

\- Gra...Gracias -

\- Quieres ir al baño ¿ no ? -

\- S..Si -

\- ¿ Porqué no me lo dijiste ? -

\- Estabas durmiendo y no queria despertarte -

\- Esta bien. Vamos te acompañó, pero si vuelve a pasar despiertame tengo que estar pendiente de ti - la miro y entrelazo sus manos.

Katarina la gio hasta el baño y la dejo mientras Ashe hacia sus necesidades Kata se puso a pensar un buen rato * ¿ eñEsto...es amor ? ¿ Puede ser ? Yo...me no! Estoy enamorada de Ashe... pero ¿ Si ella no piensa lo mismo ? ¿ Si a ella no le gusta ? * no se dio cuenta de que Ashe ya habia terminado y la llamaba por cuarta vez.

\- Ey! Katherin ¿ Vamos ? -

Katarina sólo la miraba, eso le preocupo a Ashe y se dio cuenta de que le estaba preocupando a Katarina, se acercó a ella y la beso un beso con más sentimientos y confianza, Katarina se sorprendió pero entendió que esa era la respuesta que buscaba no tardó en corresponderle y terminar en pocos segundos el beso por falta de aire.

\- Vamos a dormir -

\- Jaja vamos y gracias por ayudarme -

\- No es nada -

Pasaron semanas y de las semanas se cumplieron meses, a Ashe ya le estaba preocupando la ausencia de su padre ya que no la visitaba, cada vez que preguntaba por el Katarina le decía que estaba muy ocupado pero que no se preocupara que ara todas sus cosas y la visitará para tener más tiempo con Ashe pero los primeros 2 mese le creyó pero ese tercer mes el padre de Katarina se notaba extraño justo hiba a preguntar a Kararina ya que estaban en el jardín pero una alarma sonó y alarmó a las dos, Katarina escondió a Ashe en su cuarto y esta obedeció toda orden de Katarina.

Todo se veía destruido Katarina logró ver a el supuesto consejero de su padre peleando con personas encapuchada que no llevavan ningún símbolo.

\- Katarina ve a cuidar de la princesa Ashe no la dejes, ve ! - le grito.

\- Gracias Swain -

Katarina hiba coriendo a la habitación de ella para ver que tal estaba Ashe, cuando entro y la vio su corazón se calmo un poco mas, se abrazaron y hablaron de lo que pasaba.

Al terminar todo el estruendo las dos se encontraron con Swain sin ningúna herida , el agarro a Ashe cuidadosamente y se fue Katarina quería que le diera una explocasion de lo que pasaba de porque se la llevava pero no logro conseguirlo Ashe le grito *" acuerdate cuchilla siniestra "*Katarina no era muy fuerte, sólo la miro con ternura y le sonrió Ashe entendió perfectamente esa mirada y escucho las últimas palabras de Katarina en toda su vida *" te buscare "*

Nada mas escucho de ella y nunca se olvido de esa chica, Swain la llevo a Freljor y Ashe se entero que también fue atacada pero los atacantes no estaban identificados ni sabían de donde eran.

secuestraron a sus padres y sus hermanos, menos su hermana por alguna extraña razón después de eso Swain desapareció, Ashe con el tiempo fue tomando el liderazgo y entrenando con su arco de hielo hasta que volvió a cruzarse con Katarina sin que ella lo notará...en su primer día de caza cuando fue traicionada por sus propios aliados.

(""* **Fin del recuerdo*** "")

* * *

yeaa! yo lo queria cortar pero como no pude porque ayer pos dije /no un capitulo bien cargadito no le hace mal a nadie ^^/ bueno u.u lamentablemente tengo que estudiar :c pero no se preocupen que estate de vuelta no se cuando pero pronto, esto no significa que deje de publicar eh!

sin mas que escribir gracias por leer la historia ^^

*q* esta picante la cosa :v BYE BYE.


End file.
